La muerte de un Simpson
by Junior VB
Summary: Versión en español de Death of a Simpson escrita por CalculatedChaos. Bob Patiño regresa después de varios años; Bart, Lisa y Maggie deberán luchar para no ser víctimas de la terrible venganza de un Bob totalmente desquiciado.
1. Prologo

Bueno, esta es mi versión en español del fanfic "Death of a Simpson" escrito por CalculatedChaos. Yo encontré esta historia en la pagina de y me pareció un gran relato para cualquier fanático de Los Simpson. He recibido la aprobación de el autor original, por lo que presento al publico hispano esta gran narración de CalculatedChaos con un poco de mi toque personal.

Aclaro que The Simpsons es una creación de Matt Groening para la cadena Fox. Este fic es realizado solo como entretenimiento, un acto de libre expresión.

Están invitados a leer y opinar.

**La muerte de un Simpson**

Prólogo

Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, conocido comúnmente como Bob Patiño, era perfectamente consciente de que había perdido el juicio. De hecho, esa fue una de las pocas cosas en su vida que en realidad podía aceptar. Siete años luchando contra la captura es mucho tiempo, él recuerda con desprecio su tiempo en prisión, su astucia numerosas le permitió escapar, mas su libertad siempre fue demasiado corta porque él terminaba regresando a una oscura celda. La cara de Bob reflejaba amargura cada vez que recordaba aquellos días como ayudante de el payaso Krusty, aquel idiota egocéntrico que recibía los aplausos del público mientras Bob ejecutaba humillantes rutinas sin recibir jamás el merecido reconocimiento. Pero su mayor frustración era saber que fue la interferencia de un niño de diez años lo que lo condeno a esta terrible existencia.

Él sonreía mientras pensaba en las innumerables formas con las que él haría pagar a ese chiquillo insolente. ¿Por qué ese mocoso? ¿Por qué había elegido desenmascarar a Bob en la televisión nacional? Estas preguntas y muchas otras plagaban la mente cansada de Bob, preparando el camino a esta locura de la que es cautivado en la actualidad.

Aquellos recuerdos distantes no son más que meras distracciones, el tiempo se encargaría de que la venganza de Bob cayera sobre ese niño. No. .. era el payaso, por encima de todo, ese payaso asqueroso, repugnante, que no podía soportar, quien no podía sacar de su cabeza.

"¡Bob!", Bob escucha una voz áspera mientras conduce el auto que ha robado de Oldsmobile, una voz proveniente del asiento vacío del copiloto. Él la ignora y se concentra en el edificio de ladrillos frente a él. El rocío de la mañana, mezclado con la lluvia de la tormenta que pasó la noche anterior, daba un resplandor angelical a la hierba se extendía delante de él. Mientras observaba, cientos de estudiantes merodeaban fuera de la escuela secundaria que se convertirá en su prisión para los próximos nueve meses.

"¡Ellos quieren probar el último vestigio de la libertad que perdura en el aire!", suspira Bob dramáticamente. Sin duda, él puede comprender esa sensación. El aroma de la rebeldía y la pureza después de la lluvia ayudó a limpiar su cabeza.

"¡Hey! ¡Patiño! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?". La voz persistía.

Con un gemido, Bob volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a la personificación de todos sus demonios. Detestaba todo lo relacionado con este hombre. Krusty, el payaso, ese hombre de cabello azul con ese maquilla blanco corrido en su rostro que acentuaba la mirada de esos ojos depravados, mientras encendía otro de su suministro sin fin de cigarrillos.

"Por favor, Krusty ... ¡¿Puedes callarte? ¡Estoy pensando!", exclamó Bob.

El viejo payaso tose fuera un poco de saliva marrón, girando ligeramente para expulsarlo por la ventana.

"Bueno, yo no veo el problema, compañero". El payaso le sonríe y vuelve a tomar otra larga calada de su cigarrillo.

Bob volvió a suspirar pensando que iba a ser un día muy largo. Este "payaso" sin ayuda lo había desgastado en los últimos años. Es cierto que fue la única compañía de Bob en un mundo de otro modo implacable, pero qué cruel fue el destino al poner esta carga de sobre él. En estos días casi no tenía la fuerza para discutir con él, y mucho menos ganar. Pero eso no significa que no Bob no iba por lo menos a intentarlo.

"No es tan fácil. No puedo caminar por allí. Al ser un criminal buscado tengo mis limitaciones, idiota", dijo Bob.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu verdadero problema, Patiño?", Bob gruñe al escuchar ese título "Patiño" que tanto odia. Krusty hace caso omiso y continua:

"Estás haciendo todo mal. ¿Te llamas a ti mismo un genio malvado? ¡Usa la cabeza por una vez y piensa! ¿Qué tiene este chico que tú no?". El payaso hizo hincapié en la cuestión agitando el cigarrillo de olor repugnante en el rostro de Bob. "¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre, siempre, siempre gana? En serio, yo no lo veo", concluye Krusty finalmente.

"El payaso tiene razón. Hay algo que no estoy viendo". Piensa Bob. Su mal genio desaparece tan rápidamente como había aparecido y busca una respuesta a la interrogante. ¿Por qué él siempre pierde? Seguramente el muchacho no era más inteligente que él, ¿lo era? Imposible, él niño era astuto pero estaba lejos de ser un genio por lo que Bob había observado. Tampoco podía ser simple suerte, no en tantas ocasiones. Pensó de nuevo en todos sus encuentros con el niño y finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto durante todos estos años. Un hilo común que podría rastrear a través de cada una de sus derrotas hasta el inicio de su desgracia. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? Era tan obvio ahora.

"Mmm... ahora que lo dices...", reflexionó Bob en voz alta.

"¿Ya lo tienes? ¿Ves? No hay problema. ¿Y ya que sabes lo que tienes que hacer, podemos irnos? ¿Por favor? Mi espalda me está matando hoy en día", Krusty tose nuevamente y apaga el cigarrillo en la punta de su lengua.

Bob ignora la petición de su compañero imaginario y continua observando por la ventana del auto. Pero el sonido de un disparo producido en los asientos traseros captura la atención de Bob de inmediato.

"¡Sí, hombre! ¿Quieres matarme? ¡Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso! ¡Yo soy Krusty, el payaso!", exclamó la imagen de Krusty acompañada ahora por otra figura. Un niño rubio con cabello en puntas ha aparecido junto a Krusty como producto de la imaginación de Bob. El joven carga un arma con la que produjo "el disparo" de hace un momento.

"¡Oh, baby! ¡Voy a disfrutar esto!", exclamó el payaso.

"Esto nunca ha sucedido antes", el lado racional de Bob se quejó al ver como la mente le juega trucos. Sin embargo, Bob sonríe entusiasmado por la presencia del niño.

El payaso gruñó y sujetó un cuchillo que aparece en su guante manchado de alquitrán.

"¡Observa, hijo! ¡Esta es la manera de hacer las cosas!", indicó el payaso imaginario.

En un rápido movimiento, el cuchillo voló de la mano del payaso y se clava en la garganta del niño. Bob miró con morbo viendo como la sangre del joven golpeado y acuchillado salpicaba los asientos y ventanas del vehículo carmesí.

"Así es como se hace, rápido y fácil. Ahora dejémonos de rodeos y pongamos en marcha este espectáculo", dijo Krusty. El payaso se agachó, rodó el cadáver al piso y tiró el cuchillo manchado con la sangre de su victima.

A lo lejos sonó la campana que marca el inicio del primer día de clases. La atención de Bob se desvía de repente hacia una niña pasó corriendo, obviamente tarde. Había algo vagamente familiar en esa chica de cabellos dorados, pero no pudo recordar. De repente, el payaso señaló a la chica y se echó a reír desaforadamente.

"¡Bob, eres un bastardo con suerte!", declaró la alucinación.

Finalmente Bob logra reconocer a la chica. Invadido por un animo incontenible, Bob estalló en un ataque de risa maníaca, apreciando el giro que la suerte había dado en su favor.

"¡Oh, esto es demasiado perfecto! ¡Prepárate Bart Simpson!", Bob susurró mientras sus ojos se redujeron a una mirada depredadora, "Hoy, perderás lo que más has querido".


	2. Colision

Capítulo uno: Colisión

Nunca se dijo que Bart Simpson era un gran planificador. ¡La vida se encontraba en el momento y al diablo con las consecuencias! Con dieciséis años de edad, Bart odiaba admitir que ya podía ver las influencias de su padre en su personalidad. Cada vez que el pensamiento cruzó su mente, un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su espina dorsal. Él no sería nada parecido a su padre, no si él tenía algo que decir al respecto. No era más que ... Bart. El mundo tenia que lidiar con él.

Para ser justos, no era avaricia o maldad lo que llenaba su corazón mientras miraba fijamente la televisión sentado al lado de su padre, Homero. Se trataba de simples celos. Ese mismo día su hermana, Lisa, había recibido una carta de su escuela. - ¡¿Durante las vacaciones de verano, incluso?- renegaba él en privado. La carta informaba de que debido a su "impresionante rendimiento académico" y "ejemplar ensayo", ella sería elegible para lo que llamaron ALP o Programa de Aprendizaje Acelerado.

"¡Pero ella ya es lo suficientemente inteligente!", quería Bart gritar a toda la familia, mientras ella se jactaba en la cena anterior. Ella pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca o resolviendo complicadas ecuaciones matemáticas que hacían la cabeza de Bart dar vueltas de sólo mirarlas.

"¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?", pensaba el muchacho. "¡Demonios, incluso Einstein apestaba en matemáticas cuando él estaba en la escuela! ¿Cómo perderse de toda la diversión cuando ella podría estar fuera viviendo el mejor momento de su vida en las fiestas a las que nunca trato de ser invitada?", Bart renegaba en su mente. El joven suspiró y dio una mirada a su padre, Homero bostezó y agarró el control remoto para cambiar el canal cuando otro comercial interrumpió "Survivor".

-¿Para qué sigues viendo eso? -dijo Homero. Antes de cambiar el canal, Homero observa un comercial de la cerveza Duff. "¡Compre Duff!", indica la voz del comercial.

-Tráeme otra Duff, muchacho -indicó Homero, Bart se levantó y respondió:

-Ve tú mismo, Homero. Sabes regla de la mamá: "Si quieres algo lo suficientemente, tienes que levantarte". -Él chico sonrió al escuchar el gimoteo angustioso de su perezoso padre. Pero mientras se alejaba caminando no dejaba de lado el lamento en su mente.

-Ahh ... ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Cuándo se va a inventar robots para este tipo de situaciones? ¿Marge? ¿Lisa?... ¿Alguien? -se quejaba Homero en el sofá.

Bart se perdió en su deseo de bajarle los humos a Lisa. No era lo suficientemente malo lo que sucedió, ella siempre tenía éxito y lo superaba en todo lo no relacionado con aspectos sociales. No, ella también tuvo que restregárselo en la cara. No directamente, por supuesto. Pero él sentía esos punzantes comentarios de ella acerca de su graduación, ella se graduaría antes de lo que él jamás podría. Eso le dolió más de lo que él admitiría, incluso para sí mismo. No podía dejar que eso suceda.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una de las pocas cosas que aún tenía a su hermana, ser obsesivo en sus metas. Algo que él utiliza con frecuencia como influencia en esa la antigua rivalidad entre ellos, no importa cuan buena fuera ella, Bart era todavía dos años, su superior, y ninguna cantidad de estudios iba a cambiar eso. Pero hoy, con la llegada de esa carta, las reglas habían cambiado y aparentemente él estaba totalmente equivocado. Bart apretó los dientes al recordar la sonrisa de satisfacción que podría jurar haber visto en su cara mientras leía la carta a todo el mundo.

Pero Bart no estaba derrotado todavía. No mientras él todavía tenía su mejor ventaja sobre Lisa. "Sí", pensó, "Todavía sé su debilidad." Bart miró al segundo piso de la casa desde la base de las escaleras y se rió con regocijo infantil.

Lisa caminaba a través de su habitación por enésima vez ese día, revisando una y otra vez su material escolar. ¡En sólo unas pocas horas todo su futuro había cambiado! De repente ella se enfrentó con la posibilidad, no, la oportunidad de avanzar mucho más rápido en el mundo de los adultos. Tenía sólo trece años, pero eso no impidió que la gente de graduarse de escuela secundaria o la universidad, incluso a menor edad. Mira Doogie Howser, espera, mal ejemplo. Pero había un montón de otros y estaba segura de que todos tenían los nervios de última hora antes de comenzar a recorrer sus caminos hacia el éxito. Esto era normal, se decía a sí misma.

En la cama en medio de la habitación estaba su hermana de ocho años de edad, Maggie, que mantiene una presencia alegre pero silenciosa, presencia que Lisa encuentra tranquilizadora. Junto a ella estaban esparcidos algunos artículos diversos que quedaron de cuando su madre, Marge, reunió todo el material escolar que habían pasado horas buscando en las tiendas de departamento de compras la semana anterior. Se detuvo un instante y tomó su nueva posesión más preciada, una calculadora gráfica serie A TI-92, que ella pidió durante todo el recorrido de compras. Se sentía un poco menos culpable por hacer a Marge pagar más de $200 ya que ahora había una manera de justificar el gasto de tanto dinero. Una de las clases de su nuevo programa tenía la reputación de ser muy avanzado, un curso de Cálculo a nivel universitario.

Lisa pasó el dedo índice sobre la carcasa de plástico endurecido y de mala gana colocó el caro dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de fácil acceso en su mochila. Ella recogió el resto de objetos que había en su cama y los arrojó en la esquina junto a la mochila, podía esperar a más tarde para ordenarlos. Con un ronroneo profundo de satisfacción sonrió a Maggie, y ella tomó el inventario de su habitación. Fue ordenado innecesariamente hasta el punto de ser un acto obsesivo, una prueba de el nervioso estado de ánimo de Lisa con respecto a la escuela durante las últimas semanas. Su cama estaba hecha y perfectamente cuadrada con la pared, las cortinas fueron planchadas y enderezadas el otro día con ayuda de su madre, su escritorio fue limpiado en cada rincón, sobre todo su diario y la lámpara. Incluso el espejo que estaba sobre ella fue pulido y refleja exactamente de lo que estaba orgullosa, de si misma. En la pared entre la puerta y el escritorio, cerca de los pies de su cama era un conjunto de estantes que ella y su padre había creado hace años para todos sus premios y trofeos. Cada una brillaba con el brillo revelador de éxito y esfuerzo, incluso los segundo lugar.

-Todo Tiene que ser perfecto -murmuró, más para sí que a nadie en particular en lo que se ajusta la posición de uno de los premios.

-Oh, va a ser más que perfecto -La respuesta sarcástica de Bart hizo eco desde el pasillo fuera de su puerta abierta. Lisa hizo una mueca. Ella secretamente temía la reacción de su hermano a su "feliz" noticia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Maggie preguntó cuando Bart apareció a la vista en la puerta.

-Nada. No es nada -respondió el muchacho.

Lisa volvió a respirar profundo, esta vez para ayudar a la ventilación de ansiedad reprimida, y se volvió hacia al intruso de su hermano. "Bart debe sentirse pésimo con este asunto", razonó.

-Fuera de aquí, Bart. Yo no estoy de humor para juegos -exclamó Lisa.

-¿Qué? ¿No puede un hombre estar feliz con el éxito de su hermana pequeña? ¿No deberíamos todos estar contentos bañarnos con el resplandor de tu aurora, Reina Lisa? -Sus movimientos exagerados y el tono claramente revelan un sarcasmo y más que eso, hostilidad.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Crece, Bart. ¿No puedes dejar pasar esta?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

-¿Qué piensan tus amigos de esto? -Bart dijo poniendo en marcha su plan-. Tú... ya les has dicho, ¿no? Por lo menos dime que ya has llamado Allison para contarle de tu hazaña.

Esa frase hirió a Lisa. Allison había sido excluido de la consideración para el programa hace varias semanas porque había faltado a la escuela mucho antes del año. El trabajo de su padre recientemente les ofreció la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo y él había optado por llevar a su hija a lo largo de lo que había descrito como "los mayores eventos culturales en la vida de ella". Lisa recuerda con tristeza el día en que Allison se dio cuenta de que por cuatro miserables días no cumplía con los requisitos de asistencia previstos y, a pesar de que técnicamente ella no estaba en problemas debido a que las ausencias fueron aprobadas por el director Dondelinger, no se podría hacer una excepción por ella porque entonces la escuela tendría que "empezar a dejar todo tipo de pasar las cosas". O por lo menos, así fue como la secretaria de la escuela se los explicó a través de una llamada telefónica. Bart estaba pasándose de la raya y él lo sabía.

-No, todavía no he hablado con ella. ¿Por qué te interesa? -gruñó la chica.

-Bueno, yo sólo quería saber. Pero dime algo, ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que te quedaras sin amigos cuando las clases inicien? -Bart la miró con atención y pudo ver que a ella no lo agrado en lo absoluto.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Por supuesto que seguiré teniendo amigos. Janey, que he conocido desde el primer grado. Alex sigue siendo una buena amiga y estoy segura que Allison no dejará de ser mi amiga por algo como esto- respondió Lisa para después mostrarle la lengua a su hermano en un infantil acto de enojo.

-Pero tú ya no tendrás clases con ellas. Tú estúpido las cases de tu estúpido "Alf" son independientes. -Finalmente Bart soltó bomba, aun conociendo lo susceptible que puede ser su hermana.

Era cierto, Lisa no la había notado hasta ahora, ella estaba tan contenta pensando en lo bueno que sería avanzar más rápido que ella no había considerado los aspectos negativos. Sus amigas entenderían, pero Lisa era realista. Esto sin duda afectaría a sus relaciones. Horas mirando dramas de mala calidad con su familia le habían enseñado eso, por lo menos.

-¡Basta, muchachos! -Maggie gritó, poniéndose de pie sobre la cama. Ella estaba visiblemente molesta por presenciar esa lucha de poder entre sus hermanos. Pero Bart no tenía intenciones de parar, continuó su ataque con más intensidad, como un tiburón que ha herido a su presa y entra en frenesí al oler la sangre en la agua.

-La verdad, ¿qué tan buen amiga puedes ser? Mira este lugar, no hay fotos, no hay recuerdos de tiempos felices. ¿Ninguno? Sólo algunos trofeos para demostrar lo "asombrosa" que eres. Vamos Lis, ¡esta habitación es tan acogedora como un habitación en el hospital! Tú realmente necesitas conseguir una vida. No podrías entender esto ahora, pero hay una diferencia entre las personas que no conoces y la gente a la que no les importas un comino. Eso es la secundaria. Disfrutala.

Bart miró a Lisa y observó el inicio de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras luchaba por mantener cualquier imagen de calma que aún quedara. Bart reconoció que tal vez, sólo tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Sin vacilar, él volteó el rostro y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, golpeando detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia fuera, donde se podía observar el atardecer veraniego.

Unos momentos después de que Bart saliera de la habitación, Lisa y Maggie oyeron la puerta frontal ser abierta y cierrada rápidamente. Maggie miró a su hermana y se preocupo por el silencio de su hermana.

-¿Lisa? -preguntó Maggie suavemente, su voz apenas era un susurro.

-Lo siento, Maggie. ¿Podría tener algo de tiempo... a solas? -Los hombros de Lisa se balanceaba suavemente por los sollozos en silencio. La voz de la chica revela su tristeza, hace un momento Lisa estaba tan animada, ahora Maggie se pregunta cómo su humor pudo cambiar tan repentinamente, no parecía posible.

Ella había mirado siempre a su hermana mayor como un modelo a seguir, un ejemplo de cómo equilibrar sus travesuras con buenos hábitos. Pero ahora, mirando el frágil estado emocional de su hermana, Maggie se llevó a preguntarse por qué Lisa no hace lo obvio y tan sólo consigue algunos amigos más.

Esa fue una gran diferencia entre Lisa y ella, que Lisa no podía encontrar la manera. Maggie siempre había hecho amigos con facilidad. No es tan difícil, ¿verdad? Lisa era inteligente y bonita, así que ¿por qué no se ayudaba a ella misma?

A veces las simples respuestas son las más difíciles de encontrar y Maggie simplemente no entendía dónde encontrar la solución a esta. Esto fue algo que sólo su hermana podía hacer por sí misma.

-Está bien, Lisa -contestó ella, finalmente. Maggie saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, manteniendo sus pensamientos en privados.

Con pesar en sus ojos, Maggie cerró lentamente la puerta a una de las pocas personas en su vida que ella todavía respetaba, aceptando que todas las personas viven caminos diferentes.


	3. Santuarios

Capítulo dos: Santuarios

Lisa se sentó en su cama, avergonzada por dejar que su hermano arruinara su gran momento, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ella contuvo el llanto con un esfuerzo monumental. Las palabras de Bart la había golpeado duro. Mientras se sentaba pensativa lentamente Lisa se dio cuenta de que no estaba enojado con Bart (tal vez un poco), ella estaba enojada consigo misma por ser incapaz de mantener un mejor _autocontrol_ últimamente. Ella era propensa a sufrir este clase de arrebatos, pero hasta ahora se podía esconder detrás de una fachada tranquila hasta que estuviera sola. También existía la inmensa frustración de no poder refutar las afirmaciones de Bart. Sobre todo porque, en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

Fuera, el cielo oscureció antes de tiempo, grandes nubes turbulentas rápidamente se congregaron para lo que tenía que ser una tormenta épica. Muy dentro de sí misma, Lisa no podía ser molestada por el mal tiempo lo suficiente como para levantarse y cerrar la ventana abierta. Ella pensó que tal vez la lluvia podía ayudarla a limpiar su mente.

En cambio, la chica escaneó su habitación con nuevos ojos y vio cuán vacía era en realidad. Es cierto, señaló, no había nada que reflejan su vida personal con excepción de las medallas meticulosamente mantenidas y los trofeos que había decidido llevar a cabo en lugar de una vida social activa. Lisa tenía sus razones, cada uno las tiene. La gente la aburría, argumentaba ella algunas veces. La gente podría no ser su fuerte, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Estos premios, sin embargo, representa la única cosa que había llegado a lo largo de los años, ella misma. Lisa se enorgullecía de sus logros porque nadie podía quitárselo. Incluso si un amigo hubiera hecho algo terrible y la hiriera, así fuera accidentalmente, Lisa siempre tuvo que recurrir a sí misma. Puede sonar egoísta, pero los demás siempre acudieron a ella y resultaba siendo realista, resultaba bastante agotador.

Ahora, sin embargo, la falsedad de esas pequeñas victorias golpeaba en su cara y se vio obligada a apartar los ojos de aquel brillo burlón proveniente de sus numerosos premios. Esos premios nunca serían capaces de decir cualquier cosa para ella, y frases como "¡Buen trabajo!" o "¡Felicidades, eres mejor!" no eran exactamente lo que ella tenía en mente para un amigo reconfortante. Cuando las cosas se ponían mal, en realidad no había nadie a quien ella pudiera acudir para pedir ayuda, excepto su familia y tal vez Allison. E incluso Lisa tendría que despedirse de ella, ahora que Lisa iba a avanzar en sus clases, justo después de que Allison regresara tras un año de ausencia. Todo lo que Lisa realmente quería era verdadera compañía, un vínculo con otra persona al que de forma confiable ella pudiera recurrir. Bueno, su madre y su padre estaban allí para ella, pero ella buscaba desesperadamente la aceptación de alguien de su edad. Bart no contaba, sólo parecían agravar el problema recientemente. Alex y Janey podrían encajar en la descripción, pero ellas también habían demostrado ser humanas en los últimos años. Un chico guapo o el accesorio de lujo habría de desaparecer antes de que pudieras darte la vuelta para decirles 'Paren'.

"Allison". El nombre de su mejor amiga resonó en la cabeza de nuevo. Recordó cuando se conocieron en el segundo grado y Lisa estaba tan con la chica, pensando como superarla en todo momento. Finalmente, no pudiendo dejar de lado esa rivalidad, le pidió ayuda a Bart para sabotear sabotear aquella competencia de dioramas, pero al final ella no fue capaz de seguir adelante y arruinó su oportunidad de hacer un tonto de Allison. Lisa recuerda con gracia que incluso sin la aparición de Allison, su compañero, Ralph Wiggum, habría ganado con sus figuras de Star Wars originales, debido a un director excesivamente aficionado. Después de la competición, Lisa había hablado con Allison, la chica de cabello castaño miro el asunto con humor y Lisa fue perdonada por sus acciones. Ellas habían caminado a casa con un entusiasta Ralph que accidentalmente termino cayendo sobre una de sus figuras premiadas. Fue el trabajo en equipo entre Lisa y Allison lo que les permitió fijar a Chewbacca junto a los demás personajes para el pobre Ralph y fue entonces cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que en realidad ellas hacían un buen equipo. Había sido genial desde entonces, pero con los años de la personalidad de Allison ha cambiado poco a poco y su vinculo ha ido quedando a la deriva, aparte de algunos buenos ratos. Lisa tenía miedo de perder a su amigo ante las obsesiones materialistas como sucedía a menudo con Alex y Janey.

Ella levantó la vista de el piso por un momento y trató de encontrar al menos una foto de ella con sus amigos que no se adjuntó también a un recorte de periódico, pero fracasó. De repente, sentado a solas en su habitación, aun rodeada de la configuración familiar de su casa y sabiendo que los otros cuatro miembros de su familia estaban a sólo unos segundos de distancia, Lisa fue atacada por un gran sentido de aislamiento. Le parecía como si estuviera destinada a estar atrapada en esta rutina por siempre.

Los ojos de Lisa finalmente se estableció en la única cosa en su habitación que se irradiaba cualquier tipo de calor, su escritorio. Durante años se había retirado allí para lamer sus heridas después de una pelea o verter su alma en su diario, donde podía esconderse de los ojos del mundo. O practicar con su saxofón frente al hermoso espejo colocado encima de este.

Lentamente se levantó y se acercó a la mesa, su santuario final. En las partes periféricas de su mente, Lisa vagamente sentía la creciente fuerza de la tormenta en el exterior, la majestuosa brisa que se manifestaba antes de llegada de la lluvia.

Maggie observo el tormento autoinfligido de su hermana mayor desde su posición elevada en la casa del árbol ubicada en el patio trasero. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía sentada, menos se encontró con que simpatizaba con Lisa. "Vamos Lisa, ¡eres más fuerte que esto!", era el pensamiento que dominaba en su mente. Sin embrago, su convicción en Lisa disminuía mientras consideraba la idea de que tal vez Lisa no era lo suficientemente fuerte en realidad.

Mirando furiosa al cielo de color amarillo negruzco, Maggie suspiró y ella supo que no podía seguir mirando. Una cosa era estar preocupada por su hermana y otra muy distinta estar espiándola, y ciertamente Maggie estaba harta de verla lamentándose. La niña metió la mano en los bolsillo de sus jeans para extraer una descolorida nota amarilla cuando los cielos se abrieron ante ella y comenzó a llover en serio. El elegante estilo con que las palabras fueron escritas siempre le había intrigado, ya que no eran en absoluto como la letra de su hermana.

Se puso de pie durante y durante algún tiempo realizo la lectura de las cuatro palabras sencillas escritas en el papel, una y otra vez.

"Tú eres Lisa Simpson", era lo escrito en ese papel.

Maggie lo había tomado hace meses de la habitación de su hermana después de descubrirlo en el fondo de escritorio de Lisa en un ataque de la curiosidad. El escritorio donde ahora podía ver a Lisa encorvada, las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro parecían reflejar el agua que caía en el exterior, una imagen que parece sacada de algún poema de tristeza.

Esas palabras fueron un presagio ardiente de la distancia que ahora podía entre ella y Lisa. La respuesta a su confusión llegó de repente y quedo grabada en su mente con tanta claridad como las palabras en el trozo de papel en su mano. Maggie tiembla ligeramente y vuelve a mirarlo, decidió que no era necesario saber de donde provino la misteriosa carta.

-No. Yo no soy ella- admitió Maggie con una nota de entendimiento profundo.

Un fuerte viento la tomó con la guardia baja en el momento de la revelación y arrebató la nota de su débil agarre, el papel voló a merced de la tormenta. Maggie lo vio desaparecer, se volteó y se retiró a un rincón de la vieja choza donde encendió una linterna antigua de campamento, un recuerdo de los días cuando Bart asistió a campamentos para niños. Pero la vieja linterna no tarda mucho en fundirse dejando el sitio dominado por la oscuridad. Un leve cosquilleo de miedo entró en su mente al recordar lo mal que las tormentas podían ponerse por aquí con gran rapidez y decidió volver a entrar, por suerte también encontró un impermeable entre las cosas de acampar.

-Lo siento, Lisa- murmuró ella antes de descender por aquellos tablones de madera clavados al tronco del árbol y saltar hacia abajo para antes de llegar a los últimos cuatro como había visto hacer a sus hermanos en innumerables ocasiones. Su madre la esperaba con la puerta abierta, la mujer de cabello azul amonesta a su hija por el pequeño riesgo que había tomado, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa amable. Luego Maggie le sonríe y corre la pequeña distancia hasta su habitación.

Mientras, Lisa encuentran poco consuelo en su escritorio. Ella abre desesperadamente los cajones y los registra buscando alguna poca de evidencia de que ella realmente tenía amigos. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo y respiró hondo antes de sentarse intentando calmarse. Tomó su diario que se encontraba junto al teclado de la computadora. Después de ojearlo durante varios minutos se dio por vencida y, en la frustración, arrancó varias páginas de él y lo arrojó por la ventana abierta.

-¿Por qué? -sollozó en su reflexión-. ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan sola? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Lisa hizo un inventario mental de todos los amigos que había hecho y perdido con los años y se dio cuenta de que probablemente podría contar con las dos manos. No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a la pérdida que duele más, su mentor e ídolo, Encías Sangrantes Murphy. Cómo deseaba poder hablar con él ahora.

-No -murmuró Lisa-. Se ha ido, no está. No te hagas esto a ti misma – se reprendió por su debilidad.  
Pero el recuerdo fugaz de la única alma en el planeta con que se había conectado alguna vez le hizo daño y la calma de Lisa se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes. Antes de darse cuenta, el mundo le parecía un terrible lugar. Vestigios de ira acumulada, desesperación, e incluso un poco de orgullo giraban en su cabeza, ella se sentía caer en una gran confusión. En el último momento se examinó a si misma, una vez más, cubrió su boca con una almohada y grito con todas fuerzas.

El viento fuera se intensificó coincidiendo con su grito de angustia. La cortina se meció fuertemente en el interior de la habitación, vapuleada por el viento, separando momentáneamente la vista de Lisa del espejo. A medida que la cortina se alejó lentamente Lisa se dio cuenta de una pequeña hoja de papel que quedo pegada al espejo. Su razón gritaba en la negación de lo que estaba viendo.

"Tú eres Lisa Simpson".

-No... -Lisa chilló. Ella había perdido "eso" hace años- Esto no es posible.

Poco a poco, Lisa se estiró y tocó la reliquia de su infancia salpicada por la lluvia. "¿Es real?", se pregunto. Su lado racional no tenía que decir, pero su instinto le dijo que esto era demasiado importante para ignorarlo. Ella delicadamente arrancó la nota del espejo y la agarró con ambas manos, recordando por primera vez en años las circunstancias en que otro amigo que casi había olvidado le había dado esta misma nota.

El Sr. Bergstrom, había sido parte de su vida sólo por unos pocos días fugaces pero logró ser su profesor favorito, aquel hombre se las arregló para dejar una impresión indeleble en ella. Incluso ahora, años más tarde, sola en su habitación, mirando el voto de confianza que él puso en ella, Lisa se sentía como si él estuviera allí presente. En su mente, Lisa podía verlo parado en silencio junto a ella, animándola a cultivar auqellos dones con que fue bendecida, desechó sus esfuerzos por sentir lástima de sí misma y tontamente echar a perder cualquier oportunidad de ser feliciz con los demás. Se dio cuenta de que debería centrarse más en compartir sus talentos con otros que en persiguen los esfuerzos egoístas.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía sólo unos momentos antes, Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente recordando lo ridículo su actidud anterior. Ella tenía sólo trece años por el amor de Dios. Había un montón de tiempo para conocer gente nueva. Incluso si las cosas no salieron bien con sus amigos, existían muchos otros por ahí. Sus conocidos de la universidad le dijeron que era allí donde toda la acción sucedía realmente, en cualquier caso. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Ella tragó saliva y sujetó la nota contra su pecho, dejando que naciera una sensación de calor y se extendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo por lo que parecía la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Gracias", Lisa susurró, finalmente ella encuentra el centro paz y bienestar que no había notado le hacía tanta falta hasta este momento. Ella estaba lista para todo lo que la vida quisiere lanzarle, ahora lo sabía. Las preocupaciones y las cargas se sentía insignificante junto al creciente orgullo y la confianza en sus habilidades que fueron inspiradas por estos cuatro simples palabras.

Lisa miró en su espejo una vez más y, finalmente feliz con lo que vio allí, se enjugó las lágrimas, aunque aún dejaría escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más, se recostó sobre su cama y cayó profundamente dormida.

En la cocina, Marge preparaba la cena. Sus dos hijas estaban descansando en el segundo piso y su esposo no tardaría en ellar. Parecía que iba a seguir lluviendo por un buen rato, fue entonces que la mujer notó la auscencia de el mayor de sus hijos. "Seguramente está donde Milhouse", pensó prosiguiendo con sus quehaceres.

Mientras, Bart iba rumbo a casa, azotado por una brisa helada y la lluvia que no cesaba. El joven iba perdido en sus pensamientos, él no iba a disculparse con Lisa, ella era demasiado melodramática según él. La verdad era que Bart siempre iba a estar para ella incondicionalmente, aunque nadie otorga medallas por ser un buen hermano, él mericía un poco de reconocimiento; él no era una oveja negra ni un "pequeño demonio" como algunos dirían. Si Lisa iba a avanzar más rápido en su educación, era necesario que ella aprendiera a ser mas sociable, Bart no dijo ninguna mentira. Pero era molesto imaginarla triste, encerrada en su habitación como ella acostumbra.

Finalmente el joven llega a la puerta de su casa, coloca su mano sobre la perilla y suspira. "Espero que las cosas salgan mejor mañana", es su ultimo pensamiento antes de entrar a la casa.


	4. Un nuevo dia brillante

Capítulo tres: Un nuevo día brillante

- ¡Bart! ¡Lisa! ¡Maggie! ¡Es hora de levantarse! El desayuno está listo y no quieren llegar tarde al primer día de clases, ¿verdad?- Marge gritó desde el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de sus hijos. La mujer se acerca a la habitación de Bart y da un par de golpes a la puerta.

- Pues yo no tengo prisa- contesta Bart desde el interior de su recamara.

- ¡Eso no lo excluye, jovencito!- responde la madre.

Lisa despertó temprano ese día, lo que permitió sentir como la luz de el amanecer empapaba su rostro, ella había tenido una noche sorprendentemente pacífica. Su primer pensamiento fue el de la nota cuidadosamente doblada debajo de su almohada, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado con un sentido de urgencia por prepararse el primer día de escuela. Bart se suponía que la llevaría en auto a la escuela, pero después de ayer ella estaría más dispuesta a creer que el jefe de su padre estaba repartiendo dinero por toda la ciudad antes de que Bart tuviera buena disposición a hacerlo, además ella no iba a querer tratar con él durante un tiempo. Lo mejor era mejor era tener un plan alternativo.

Por último Lisa logró levantarse, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ir al baño rápidamente y salió corriendo al pasillo. Logró ver a Bart durante un breve momento antes de que este entrara al baño y cerrara la puerto.

- Por supuesto -ella se quejó- ¿Por qué alguien que no tenía ningún interés en llegar temprano a clases siempre era tan insistente en ser el primero en estar listo?- para Lisa, la respuesta era que Bart se levantaba temprano con el mero interés de molestarla.

Sin esperar un minuto, Lisa golpeó la puerta y le gritó a su hermano que se apresurara. Decidió comer primero y bajó a la cocina, encontrado a Maggie ya sentada junto a su padre en la mesa.

- ¡Buenos días, cariño! ¿Estás listo para su gran día?- Marge saludó a su hija mayor, y prosiguió en su labor de preparar el desayuno.

- Sí!- Lisa dijo alegremente. Maggie mira a su hermana con curiosidad sin que Lisa lo note, el animo de Lisa había cambiado completamente de la tarde anterior a esta mañana. - De hecho, probablemente acabo de tener la mejor noche de todo el verano. ¡Por fin ha terminado!

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Lisa! ¿cierto, Homero?- Marge le habla a su esposo y le da un suave codazo a su marido en el hombro tratando de apartar la vista de este de su plato ya casi vacío de waffles y jarabe, mayormente jarabe.

- ¿Mmpfh?- Exclamó Homero. Con dificultad logró tragar la comida que tenía en la boca. Limpió con su dedo una gota de jarabe que caía por su barbilla. Luego de lamer su dedo un momento, habló: - ¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! -Sonrió él-. ¡Así es. Por supuesto que estamos orgullosos de ti, Lisa! Te fue mejor en esa cosa que los otros niños, ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh, Homero!- Marge golpeó a su marido con una toalla en la parte posterior de su cabeza. - Usted sabe exactamente lo que es, deja de fingir. Ella ha estado hablando de esto durante todo el verano, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ella lo hizo? Oh, ella lo hizo. Lo siento Lisa, papá se olvidó por un momento. ¿Así que cuando te vas a los Alpes? Espero que no hagan pagar por el equipo, tuve que vender todas esas cosas que recibí de los "Power Sauce" después de que nos demandó por "falsificación de sus productos".- Homero entrecomilló con los dedos su cita de los abogados de Power Sauce, lo que causó la risa de Lisa y Maggie.

- No, papá. Es la ALP no, una expedición de alpinismo -corrigió Lisa-. Yo tendré clases más difícil este año- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa. Después Lisa dirigió su mirada a Maggie y le le dijo en tono bajo:"Lo siento por sacarte de mi habitación anoche, Maggie".

Maggie seguía sonriendo, pero permaneció en silencio y Lisa no podía dejar de notar la reacción incómoda. Cuando Maggie vio que su hermana no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, respondió:

- Está bien, Lisa, de verdad. Yo entiendo, y usted parece estar bien ahora. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí, en realidad. Esa tormenta tenía algo.

- Claro que sí -Bart intervino cuando finalmente llegó recién duchado- Quedé empapado tratando de volver de donde Milhouse.

- Usted realmente no debió hacer eso, Bart se quejó Marge mientras se colocaba los platos delante de sus hijos. Pudiste morir de un resfriado.

- ¡Estoy bien mamá! ¡Basta! -Bart protesta- No es gran cosa.

"Mmm ... bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Qué le parecería tener que quedarse en casa el primer día de clases sólo porque no pudiste mantenerte seco?

-Sí ... eso sería una verdadera tragedia- dijo Bart en voz baja, sólo lo suficientemente alto como para que sus hermanas lo pudieran oír. Él sonrió y exclamó: ¡Vamos, mamá! ¡¿Donde está el jarabe?

- Oh, lo siento, querido. Su padre casi acabó con la última de la botella, pero usted puede tratar de mantenerlo boca abajo durante unos minutos y obtener el ultimo poco.

- ¡Pero Marge, esa es la parte más sabrosa! Tiene todo el azúcar extra- Homero se opuso.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, de Homero. Es jarabe sin azúcar!- ella respondió. Eso fue parte del acuerdo que habían alcanzado durante el verano después de que Homero se puso a dieta por recomendación de el médico de familia, Julius Hibbert.

- Oh ... adelante muchacho. Eso sí, nunca digas que no hice nada por ti- dijo él con un guiño y una sonrisa.

- ¡Caramba, gracias, Homero- refunfuñó Bart. Lisa y Maggie encuentran divertido ver a su hermano sostener la botella de jarabe casi vacía sobre el plato evidentemente ansioso. Cuando finalmente iba a obtener su recompensa, Maggie dijo:

- Espera, ¿qué hay de nosotras? ¿Lisa y yo no no tendremos nada?- Ella miró con insistencia en la despensa. Marge parecía tomar la indirecta y se sorprendió por un momento como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que cometió un error.

- ¡Oh, esperen! Creo que hay una copia de seguridad en el armario. Solo dame unos minutos y voy al microondas a calentarlo- dijo la mujer.

Bart miró con enojo las pocas gotas de jarabe que habían en sus gofres. Unos minutos más tarde, Marge trajo el jarabe recién calentado a la mesa, lo colocó junto a su propio plato y se sentó con el resto de la familia. Después de que Lisa y Maggie se había llevado su botín, Bart le arrebató la botella y cubrió sus waffles con casi tanto jarabe como su padre.

- No tardes mucho o tú y Lisa llegaran tarde -Marge rompió el silencio y miró el reloj-. ¡Oh, Maggie, termina rápido, el autobús llegará en cualquier momento!

Marge presiona a Maggie para que coma rápido y la empuja hacia la puerta principal. Cuando regresó a la cocina captó la cara de Bart y vio a su plato de gofres a medio terminar. Entrando en su modo de madre, gritó: "¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! ¡Pero ya!".

Lisa recordó que aún no había ido al baño y se apresuró a ir. Después de completar sus rituales habituales higiénico regresó a su habitación y recogió su bolso de la escuela. El bolso estaba tan repleto que Lisa notó que no podía levantarlo correctamente, incluso con ambos brazos. Con un suspiro , Lisa escarbó en una doce una docena no esenciales que ella pensó debería tener a la mano.

Momentos después ella se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, esperando contra toda esperanza de que Bart estuviera a la espera de ella en su vieja y feo automóvil color verde oscuro. Él no estaba.

- D'oh ...- Lisa se quejó, no realmente sorprendida. Mirando hacia abajo a su reloj se dio cuenta de que poco tiempo le quedaba y entró en pánico. Diez minutos, la escuela no estaba tan lejos.

- Me las pagará!- Lisa prometió mientras ella, de mala gana, comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la escuela. Algunas cuadras después, cuando ella pasó junto al Kwik-E-Mart le lanzó una "hola" a medias Apu y una disculpa por no poder quedarse a charlar con él, Apu asintió con comprensión. Los clientes frente a él se cruzaron de brazos esperando a que Apu les prestara atención.

El aire de la mañana revitalizaba el aprecio de Lisa por mundo natural que parecía estar despertando a su alrededor. En todas partes se veía que había señales de la naturaleza que lucha ferozmente contra la invasión obstinada del hombre. Sin embargo, Lisa decidió ver esto sólo como el mejor atributo de la naturaleza. "Nunca te rindas", pensó para sus adentros con una sonrisa mientras se perdió en el reino del pensamiento y de forma automática continuaba el camino que la llevaría a la escuela secundaria justo arriba de la carretera junto a la vieja escuela primaria. Si ella tenía, podría coger a Maggie mientras ella se bajaba del autoobús e incluso saludar a su viejo conductor de autobús, Otto.

Su sentido de urgencia regresó otra vez cuando escuchó lo que ella pensaba que era la campana de la escuela a pocas cuadras arriba.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Lisa en su mente y empezó a correr tan rápido como su pesado bolso se lo permitió. Maggie tendría que esperar, Lisa no podía llegar tarde el primer día de la escuela secundaria.

Ella estaba tan concentrado en la escuela más adelante que ella no se dio cuenta de el estruendo que produjo la puerta de un auto cercano al cerrarse de golpe. Tampoco escuchó las pisadas fuertes detrás de ella.

La primera indicación que notó Lisa de que algo andaba mal, que no fuese su tardanza, fue un trapo sucio, empapado de cloroformo que fue colocado en su nariz y boca para luego ser arrastrada a la parte de atrás de un coque estacionado.

Su mundo se derrumbó rápidamente en la oscuridad.


	5. Mundos separados  Parte I

Capitulo cuatro: Mundos separados - Parte I

"¡Divierte mucho, compañera!", Otto, el conductor del autobús escolar, exclamó mientras se ponía delante de la Escuela Primaria de Springfield. "¡Dales una por Otto!".

Maggie le dio una sonrisa vaga y los pulgares para arriba. El extraño hombre le provoca una leve risa a Maggie mientras esta salta a la acera afuera del autobús. La niña alzó la vista hacia la escuela y se preguntó si este año iba tan bien como el primero. Había conocido a un montón de gente nueva y estaba ansiosa por saber cómo les fue en el verano ya que la mayoría de ellos se fueron de vacaciones. Sin amigos con quien jugar, Maggie tuvo que conformarse con hacerles bromas a los hermanos Flander que vivían al lado. Sólo hacía falta una linterna de alta potencia, y un megáfono prestado de Bart para que escucharlos gritar "¡El día del juicio!" y verlos correr. Lo recordaba bien porque había sido felicitada por Bart después de regresarle su megáfono.

Maggie miró la escuela y esta vez notó la presencia de Sarah, una chica que Maggie conoció el año pasado, quien charlaba con un Stew, un muchacho de la edad de ellas, cerca de la entrada.

- ¡Hola, Sarah! -Maggie gritó, corriendo rápidamente a saludar a su mejor amiga-. Hey, Stew. ¿Tuvieron un buen verano?- preguntó.

Sara miró a Maggie durante unos segundos, como si no la recordaba, pero pronto lazó un chillido de emoción y corrió a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Nosotros acabamos de regresar de Rhode Island la semana pasada -señaló Stew, con bastante frialdad-. No es que te concierna."

Stew dio media vuelta y desapareció rápidamente en el interior de la escuela, pero no antes de brindar una mirada enojada por encima de su hombro a las chicas.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? -Maggie se preguntó en voz alta, siendo una pregunta retórica.

- ¿Quién?- Sarah le preguntó.

- Ese muchacho, Stew. ¿Por qué es siempre tan pesado?" -respondió ella.

Sarah se rió estridentemente in que Maggie entendiera porque.

- ¡Creo que le gustas!- Sarah disfrutó viendo el rubor Maggie, algo que no había visto hasta ahora.

- ¡No te creo! !Retira lo dicho!- Maggie le dio un manotazo de broma a su amiga en el hombro.

- Okay -repondió Sarah-, pero vayámonos ya, las clases están a punto de comenzar.

Dejó que las preocupaciones del día anterior desaparecieran al caer en la alegría de estar rodeada por otros ocho años de edad. Lisa parecía estar muy bien esta mañana, no había de que preocuparse. Juntas, ella y Sarah se precipitaron a través de las puertas, casi derribando Willie, el jardinero, que observaba como el paso de los niños daba inicio a otro año de duro trabajo.

- ¡Ten cuidado, niña!- dijo el jardinero enfadado.

- ¡Lo siento, Willie!- Maggie gritó desde el pasillo.

"¡Será mejor que Willie no los atrape rayando los pupitres o colocando goma de mascar en los libros de historia!", exclamo Willie mientras los niños pasaban a sus salones. Pronto se dio por vencido y cayó en una postura de derrota.

Sarah fue la primera en llegar a su nuevo salón de clases, seguida de cerca por Maggie. Ambas chicas toman asiento, una junta a la otra. Mirando a su alrededor, Maggie vio a un montón de caras conocidas, incluyendo a Stew que parecía estar mirando en todas direcciones menos la de ella. Maggie dirigió su atención a la parte delantera de la sala, para ver a su nueva maestra.

"La Sra. Hoover ", proclamaba la placa rectangular sobre el escritorio.

"Ella le dio clases a mi hermana, creo" -susurró Maggie a Sarah, aunque la chica no parecía estar escuchandola. Maggie continuó observando a la mujer, esta era la persona que impartiría un año de conocimiento sobre ellos. Maggie no se dejó impresionar y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: "Ella se ve como un juguete roto".

Desgastada en los últimos años, la señora Hoover se dejo caer en su asiento. Los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre ponían de manifiesto un problema con el alcohol a largo plazo que se destacó sólo por las venas grandes, color azul, que corrían a lo largo de su delgado cuello. Las puntas de sus uñas presentaban un color amarillo, un sello permanente de los años como fumadora empedernida. En general, el efecto fue perturbador en Maggie, que estaba preocupada de que el menor empuje enviaría a la mujer sobre el borde de la cordura.

Finalmente la campana sonó, sacando a Maggie de sus oscuras observaciones. El nivel de ruido en la sala no disminuyó hasta la señora Hoover se levantó y puso una sonrisa ensayada. "No es una buena señal", pensó la niña.

"Buenos días, niños -dijo con una nota de sarcasmo que sólo Maggie parecía captar-. Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? Primero que nada, ¿quién no está aquí?- preguntó retóricamente la mujer.

Unos pocos estudiantes agitaron sus manos con entusiasmo y causando la risa de toda la clase. La Sra. Hoover no les hizo caso, concentrándose en cambio en la tabla de ubicaciones.

"Dice veintitrés alumnos... veintitrés. Demasiado bien", murmuró.

Como el día se puso en marcha, Maggie comenzó a sospechar que ella no iba a ser muy feliz con su nueva maestra. La instrucción monótona de la maestra era aplicada en todos los temas, casi dos horas más tarde, Maggie había perdido el interés, junto con el resto de la clase. "Esto es ridículo. Hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor que esto", se jactaba la chica en privado.

Después, la señora Hoover estaba escribiendo algunos problemas básicos de matemáticas en el pizarrón de borrado en seco que para Maggie parecían una broma. La señora Hoover dio vuelta a los estudiantes y fijó una mirada indiferente.

"¿Voluntarios?", preguntó ella, pero ningún alumno tuvo interés en responder, por lo que señaló a Maggie. "¿Y usted?".

Maggie miró el pizarrón y su instinto fue negarse. Esto no tenía sentido, Maggie ya había resuelto todos los problemas que por el momento la señora Hoover había escrito. El mal humor de la maestra la hacia sentirse desalentada, por un momento Maggie recordó lo molesta que se sintió la noche anterior. La niña se levantó y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Rumbo al pizarrón escuchó un débil "¡Ve, Maggie!" de Sarah. Con la sensación de que todos los ojos de la sala la miraban, Maggie agarró un marcador rojo y escribió rápidamente las respuestas.

"¡Muy bien!", exclamo la mujer. Parecía sorprendida, como si fuese la primera vez que esto ocurría. La profesora se quedó mirando a la niña, había algo familiar en ella.

- Usted es... -dijo la mujer mientras buscaba entre los afiches de los pupitres. Nadie estaba sentada correctamente, pero un nombre capturó la atención de la mujer- ¿Maggie Simpson? Usted es la hermana menor de Lisa, ¿verdad?- Maggie frunció el ceño, a una parte de su psique no le gustó ese comentario.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? También Tengo un hermano, usted lo sabe, ¿no?- Respondió ella manteniendo el contacto visual.

- Lo primero que tendrás que aprender en mi clase señorita, es que no él no se menciona aquí.

- ¿Por qué?- Maggie presionó con fuerza el marcador que aún tenia en su mano.

La Sra. Hoover hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y se acercó a ella para verla mejor.

- Sí, ahora lo veo. Eres igual a ella -exclamo la mujer con algo de asombro.

Su tono condescendiente resultó tan molesto para Maggie como el desagradable sonido de las uñas en una pizarra.

Los ojos de la señora Hoover brillaron al recordar a su alumna estrella. Tal vez Lisa podía llegar a ser muy molesta a veces, pero era una de los pocos alumnos de los que la señora Hoover podría llegar a sentirse orgullosa. "Espero que resulte como ella y no como el otro", pensó la mujer.

- ¿Y qué si respondí a unas preguntas estúpidas? -dijo Maggie-. Esas eran fáciles. Incluso Bart no tendría problemas en solucionarlas. ¿Por qué no me das un verdadero reto?- dijo fríamente, tratando de calmar su temperamento en aumento.

- Bueno ...-La Sra. Hoover tomó un borrador y limpió el pizarrón-. Si realmente te pareces a tu hermana, no tendrás ningún problema con esto.- En un instante ella garabateó unas líneas. La clase quedó sin aliento ante la complejidad de la cuestión.

- Karen es dos veces mayor que Lori. Dentro de tres años a partir de ahora, la suma de sus edades será 42 años. ¿Qué edad tiene Karen actualmente?- dijo La Sra. Hoover.

- Fácil. -Maggie miró hacia volteó la mirada hacia sus compañeros-. Karen tiene 24.

- Excelente. Parece que tenemos otro genio.- La Sra. Hoover sonrió y borró la pregunta.

Para sorpresa de todos, Maggie levantó la mano. - Una vez más, esta vez hacer que sea difícil- dijo ella.

"¡Ohhh!", exclamaron los estudiantes volviendo a ver a la señora Hoover.

- ¿Qué? Eso no fue suficiente ... ¿Por qué no te tomas tu asiento? Habrá un montón de tiempo para probarte a ti misma al igual que Lisa lo hizo.- Maggie dio una patada en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿O tiene miedo de desafiar efectivamente a sus estudiantes?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -La Sra. Hoover miró alrededor de la sala, donde los ojos de los estudiantes estaban cada cada vez más atentos a lo que sucedía. Los estudiantes sentían como Maggie estaba perdiendo el control.

"¿Que pasa contigo, Maggie?", se preguntaba Sarah preocupada.

- Lo que quiero decir es por qué está perdiendo el tiempo como esto. Es lo mismo que vimos el año paso, esperaba que este año fuera un poco más intersante.

"Oh, oh. Otro pensador independiente. Tal vez deba activar la alarma", pensó la maestra.

- Tu hermana ...

- ¡Yo no soy ella!- interrumpió Maggie, gritando tan fuerte como podía, todos los presentes se sorprenden.

- ¡Es suficiente, señorita!- La Sra. Hoover dio un paso adelante, usando lo poco de valor que le quedaba. -No hay gritos en el salón de clases. ¡Tome asiento en este instante!

- Entiendo que esté enojada -dijo Maggie con una mirada violenta-. Odia esto tanto como yo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó la mujer temiendo la respuesta.

- Estoy diciendo que eres un desastre, señora Hoover. Usted ha fallado a la profesión de la enseñanza y, sobre todo, se ha fallado a usted. No es más que una vieja, adicta al alcohol y que perdió su pasión por el trabajo hace años. Ya he tenido suficiente de esto. Necesito un verdadero maestro. Usted ni siquiera puede aparentar serlo- declaró finalmente.

La actitud de Maggie dejó en shock a todos en el salón.

- Tú no puedes hablarme así, pequeña... ¡Ve a la oficina del Director ahora mismo!- gritó la señora Hoover en cuando pudo reaccionar.

Maggie recogió sus cosas y se marcho del salón, dando una ultima mirada a su maestra por el del hombro con el ceño fruncido.

"Como usted diga", murmuró ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo desierto. En cuanto a dónde se dirigía, a Maggie no le importaba la opinión de su maestra, ella ya había decidido que visitar al Director por sí misma.

La ira de Maggie empezó haapaciguarse. Maggie supo que había actuado mal. "Tal vez fue demasiado para el primer día. Incluso Bart esperó hasta la segunda semana para hacer un berrinche", reflexionó. Pero a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina del Director Skinner, recordó con enojo los comentarios de aquella mujer y su tono. "No. No voy a echarme abajo en esto", pensó.

Maggie abrió la puerta y encontró al Director sentado en su escritorio obsesivamente ordenado con un teléfono en su mano.

Cuando Maggie entró, Seymour Skinner colgó el teléfono y se levanto con una expresión seria.

- Vaya, eso fue rápido- declaró el hombre.

- ¿De qué me habla?- exclamó Maggie desconcertada.

- Estaba esperandote.

- ¿Así?

- Habrá tiempo para preguntas muy pronto, me temo que debes reunir tus pertenencias. Te llevare a la escuela secundaria lo antes posible, tus padres se reunirá con nosotros allá.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Maggie presintiendo algo malo.

- Bueno, no creo que yo sea el indicado para decirte eso.

Maggie pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Skinner. - ¿Qué está pasando? Dígame- dijo ella determinada a conseguir una respuesta.

- Yo... no...- balbuceó el Director dudando en comó explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Hable!- Maggie golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio, haciendo rodar varios lápices que estaban en el escritorio. El hombre mostró una cara de pesar.

- Siento que sea yo el que te diga esto, Maggie, pero yu hermana, Lisa, no llegó a la escuela esta mañana. Nadie sabe donde está.


	6. Mundos separados  Parte II

Capítulo cinco: Mundos separados – Parte II

Bart permanecía de pie, firmemente en contra de la muchedumbre de cuerpos que fluía por el pasillo. Más de unos cuantos estudiantes le lanzaron una mirada molesta, malas caras y murmuraron palabras a medida mientras avanzaban en torno a él. Ajeno al descontento que le causaba a sus compañeros por obstruir el paso, Bart mantenía su mirada en una de las aulas cercanas. Una con un rótulo de color naranja brillante adornando su ventana.

Decía lo siguiente: "¡ALP, Para la educación superior, no busques más!".

Bart tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante esa cursi bienvenida. "¿Dónde está?" , se preguntó en voz alta. "Ella no podría continuar molesta, ¿podría?"

Bart se asomó al aula A.L.P. para estar seguro de que Lisa no estaba escondida allí. Por alguna razón, Bart sintió que se le formaba un hueco en la boca del estómago, no era raro que Lisa aún no hubiera llegado, ella no era precisamente la más rápida de su clase. Bart voltea y se nota repentinamente la presencia de su viejo amigo, Milhouse Van Houten, de pie detrás de él.

- ¡Guau! Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Milly- exclamó Bart.

- Oye ... te dije que no me llamaras así. Mi mamá ha estado mirándome raro otra vez. - Milhouse se sintió algo incomodo al percatarse de las miradas que estaban recibiendo de los estudiantes que pasaban cruzaban el pasillo rumbo a clases-. ¿Y que se supone que haces, Bart?

- Busco a Lisa- respondió él, lamentando casi de inmediato al observar una mirada muy familiar proveniente de los ojos de su amigo.

- ¿Está ahí?- Milhouse preguntó con un tono esperanzado, aunque quizás un poco fuerte para la comodidad de Bart. Él siempre fue consciente de la atracción que Milhouse sentía por su hermana y aunque ciertamente el joven Van Houten se había interesado en otras chicas, parecía que si él pudiera escoger entre cualquier mujer del mundo, escogería a Lisa sin pensarlo demasiado. Pero Lisa definitivamente no sentía igual y era deprimente ver a Milhouse atado a esa fantasía.

- ¡Ya basta hombre, cielos! ¡Es en serio!- dijo Bart irritado, Bart tenía los nervios de punta lo que parecía resaltar su cabello puntiagudo, tanto que se hubiera cortado de ponerle un dedo encima.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? -Milhouse se quejó- Yo Sólo preguntaba ... rayos.- Milhouse observa extrañado a su amigo, era claro que Bart alterado por algo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Milhouse pregunta:- ¿No vas a ir a clases?- Bart guardó silencio por un momento, él sabía que por alguna razón no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que viera a Lisa.

- Sí, vamos- declaró finalmente. Bart pensó que seguramente estaba preocupándose demasiado, pero lamentablemente pronto se daría cuenta que su presentimiento era acertado.

Pocos minutos después, cerca de la escuela secundaria, el jefe de policía de Springfield, Clancy Wiggum, y los oficiales Eddie y Lou atendían una llamada. Una estudiante había presenciado lo que parecía ser un rapto.

- ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que vio?- preguntó el jefe Wiggum a la chica.

- Fue muy rápido. Yo iba rumbo a la escuela, volteé la cabeza y los vi. El sujeto empujó a la chica dentro del auto y cerró la puerta. Se metió a la cabina del conductor y se fue. Me pareció extraño.

- ¿Puede describir al sospechoso?

- Alto, piel clara... no vi bien.

- ¿Y como era la chica? ¿Le pareció conocida?

- No sé. Ya le dije que fue muy rápido- respondió estresada-... Pero le tomé una foto al auto.- La chica sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo que contaba con cámara digital.

El oficial Eddie tomó el celular. - Jefe, tenemos la matricula- dijo Eddie al ver la fotografía de aquel automóvil negro.

- Bien, eso nos facilitará las cosas- respondió Wiggum animado.

En la escena se encontraba una mochila. El oficial Lou procedió a tomar unas fotos del lugar y luego revisó el contenido en busca de alguna identificación. No encontró una cédula de identidad, un permiso de conducir o fotos, pero los cuadernos tenían escrito el nombre de su dueña.

"Lisa Simpson", leyó el oficial Lou. "Escuela Secundaria de Springfield", "Octavo grado".

- Jefe, no quiero adelantar conclusiones, pero creo que esta mochila pertenece a Lisa. La hija de Homero Simpson y la señora Marge- dijo Lou.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Wiggum.

- Usted conoce perfectamente a los Simpson, jefe. Su hijo y Lisa fueron compañeros en la escuela primaria. La madre de Lisa, Marge Simpson, fue miembro de nuestro cuartel de policía durante varios meses_... -Lou miró algo enojado la cara de duda de su superior. Para trabajar con Wiggum era necesaria mucha paciencia, ya que el jefe no era reconocido por tener una mente brillante exactamente- ¡Caray, jefe! ¡La familia Simpson asistió a la parrillada que usted y su esposa organizaron el mes pasado!_

_- ¡Ah, Los Simpson! -exclamó el jefe!-. Homero, su señora, y los niños, Bart, Lisa y Maggie. ¿Que pasa con ellos, Lou?- preguntó __Wiggum sin comprender todavía la situación._

Poco después, el oficial Lou se presentó en la escuela para intentar identificar al dueño de la mochila de la forma más discreta que se pudiera. Solamente había una Lisa Simpson en ese lugar, lo que agilizaba las cosas. Y terminó por comprobar la sospecha de Lou sobre a quién le pertenecía esa mochila. Pero Lisa no estaba en su clase esa mañana, por lo que era momento de llamar a sus padres.

A la hora del almuerzo, un fuerte ruido proveniente de los intercomunicadores lleno los pasillos y salones, en cuanto la sobrecarga cesó, se emitió un mensaje de la dirección: "Atención, por favor. Bort Simpstone, por favor, preséntese a la oficina principal. ¿Eh? No, Bart Simpson. Bart Simpson, a la oficina del Director, disculpen", el mensaje fue dado por la secretaria del Director.

"Esa mujer me debe haber llamado una docena de veces a la oficina del director y aún no sabe mi nombre", se quejó en su mente.

- ¿Ya te están buscando?- Milhouse reflexionó mientras limpiaba sus gafas de carey, color rojo. Bart sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea -respondió el joven Simpson.. No había tenido tiempo de hacer nada, sin embargo, hace sólo un par de horas que empezó el año escolar, después de todo-, no crees que todavía están molestos por que el cerdo en el conducto de la calefacción, ¿verdad?- El recuerdo de aquel incidente hizo que Milhouse riera, pero negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

- He oído que culparon a Nelson. Casi fue expulsado por eso. En su lugar, lo hicieron pasar la mayor parte de su verano como voluntarios para ayudar a limpiar la escuela. No creo que nos haya perdonado, desde ahora voy a ser cuidadoso antes de entrar a los baños, no quiero toparme con él- concluyó Milhouse.

Bart sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza, aquella sensación incómoda que había tenido en la mañana regreso en su totalidad.

- Bueno, mejor voy a ver que se les ofrece.- Bart se marcho rumbo a la dirección. Pensando en que no había visto a Lisa todavía.

"¡Maldita sea, Lisa!", Bart maldijo a su hermana en su mente, notando que ese no era un pensamiento natural en él.

Después de haber transitado este camino muchas veces en los últimos dos años, Bart se dirigió a la oficina sin problemas. Al entrar, Bart encontró a sus padres y a Maggie.

"¿Qué significa esto?", se preguntó.


	7. Sin salida

Capítulo seis: Sin salida

La primera cosa de que Lisa se dio cuenta al recobrar la conciencia fue como todo parecía oscuro a su alrededor. Era una oscuridad total, de inmediato se vio invadida por un pánico ciego.

"!Oh, Dios! ¿Dónde estoy?", pensó. Su racionalidad inició en ese momento y trató de concentrarse en algo, cualquier otra cosa. Lisa se movió un poco, ella estaba acostada en el suelo, sintió la áspera superficie del piso, madera, y podía sentir también unas gruesas cuerdas que sujetaban con fuerza sus brazos y piernas. También se dio cuenta que tenía una venda sobre los ojos, por eso ella no podía ver.

La mente de Lisa empezó a aclararse, a medida que el que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, trayendo consigo borrosos recuerdos de niebla de la mañana. Bart no la llevó a la escuela, así que ella tuvo que realizar el recorrido a pie, pero luego ... nada. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas, Lisa no podía recordar cómo llegó a es lugar. "Donde quiera que sea".

"¡¿Hola?", ella gritó.

De la extraña manera que el sonido hizo eco, Lisa podía decir que estaba en una cámara bastante grande. Eso no le sirvió de mucho, no parecía haber ninguna de ventana que le permitiera sentir el flujo de aire fresco o la luz del sol, suponiendo que en ese momento fuera de día. Lisa se estremeció y trató de moverse de nuevo, sin ningún resultado. Nunca llegaría muy lejos atada de esa forma, así que en vez Lisa se centró en la recopilación de más información sobre su entorno.

"No hay ruido", esta revelación sacudió su mente. En realidad, lo único que había oído hasta ahora eran su voz y su respiración cada vez más acelerada. Ni pájaros, ni coches, ni gente. Nadie la la escucharía pedir ayuda. Sus ojos se humedecieron, empapando la venda sobre sus ojos, pero luego una voz pequeña apareció proveniente de su subconsciente.

-"Así que es eso, ¿eh? ¿Te vas a rendir? ", El imaginado tono sugería disgusto, incluso un toque de desprecio. Ella se sintió herida instintivamente por la rudeza de aquella voz. "¡Vamos, Lis! ¡Debes luchar!", indicó la voz.

-"Luchar no me servirá de nada", pensó Lisa mientras apretaba los dientes y luchaba contra las cuerdas, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el sonido de su propia voz reprendiéndola y animándola a la vez.

-"Pues llorar no te sacará de aquí. ¡Así que trata! Sólo porque parece no haber esperanza no te da una excusa para no intentarlo", la voz la reprendió.

-"Estoy discutiendo conmigo misma. Debo haber enloquecido", Lisa pensó asustada.

-"Puedo oír eso, ¿sabes?", sonó la voz de nuevo.

-"Lo siento", respondió Lisa mentalmente. "Pero es extraño oír una voz en mi cabeza".

-"¿Y? Esto es sólo tú cerebro que intenta hacer frente a lo que está pasando. Tú no estás loca, así que cálmate ya".

-"Bueno ... entonces, ¿qué está pasando?", preguntó Lisa resignada a dejar que esta voz interactuara con ella. Después de todo, no era como si ella tuviera alguna otra opción.

-"No tengo ni idea. Soy tú. Pero podemos averiguarlo. ¿Qué sabe usted?", dijo la voz seriamente.

-"Bueno, yo sé que esto apesta. El piso es duro, casi no puedo sentir mis brazos, no veo y ahora estoy hablando conmigo mismo. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Te he dicho lo mucho que apesta?".

-"Sí. Pero en realidad no has respondido a la pregunta. Esas son quejas. ¿Qué sabe usted?".

-"¿Qué quieres? Estoy atada y con los ojos vendados, sola en Dios sabe donde. ¿Cuánto más yo podría saber?".

-"Piensa. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?".

-"¡No puedo recordar! Lo último que sabía que iba rumbo a la escuela y yo no sé hace cuánto tiempo fue eso. ¡¿Qué estoy olvidando?".

-"No entres en pánico. Alguien tuvo que traerte aquí, ¿verdad? No terminaste aquí, atada y con los ojos vendados por casualidad. ¡Ahora piensa!". El estómago se contrajo dolorosamente ante la temible idea de que la persona la había traído a ese lugar estuviera cerca.

-"Volverá". Razonó Lisa.

-"Muy bien, Lis. El que hizo esto probablemente no se habrá ido mucho más tiempo. ¿Hay algo aquí que puede utilizar?".

-"Yo no lo creo ... espera, tal vez si encuentro la pared, encontraré algo con que cortar estas sogas", pensó la chica. Lisa salió de su discusión mental y descubrió que podía arrastrarse por el piso, lentamente avanzó en busca de la pared, buscando tener alguna ventaja ante un enfrentamiento inminente. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su cabeza chocó contra el borde la el salón.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -preguntó una voz masculina que sonaba terriblemente familiar. Ella no había escuchado a nadie acercarse, eso significaba que él había estado allí todo el tiempo. Ella retrocedió con horror y logró reconocer la voz de alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Bob Patiño? -Ella no necesita confirmación para saber que estaba en lo cierto, esa la voz era inconfundible, y un sudor frío bajó por su frente. Una mano la agarró del brazo, la levantó y la puso contra la pared. Aquel hombre le retiró abruptamente la venda de los ojos. La joven tuvo que apartar la mirada, la repentina luminosidad le lastimaba los ojos y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder ver con claridad.

-Vamos, Lisa. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Tú puedes llamarme sólo Bob. -Lisa casi gritó mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella por primera vez en casi cuatro años. Su cabello, una vez rojo y frondoso, ahora estaba descolorido y frágil. Que cara tenía, aquel hombre que se enorgullecía de tener un aire de dignatario, ahora estaba sucio y harapiento.

Bob parecía haber sufrido mucho desde que Lisa lo vio por ultima vez, y el impacto fue evidente en su cuerpo demacrado. La chica tragó saliva y trató de convocar tanta valentía como le fuera posible, considerando las circunstancias.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dónde demonios estamos? -Lisa observó su entorno y se sorprendió por la familiaridad de ese lugar. Los ojos de Bob brillaron peligrosamente y de pronto se lanzó sobre ella, sosteniendo un cuchillo que Lisa no había notado. Él se detuvo con la rapidez del rayo, y acaricio el rostro de Lisa con el filo del cuchillo. Bob lucía cansado, pero más allá de las apariencias, la fuerza en sus manos era sorprendente. Él llevó el filo de la navaja temiblemente cerca de su ojo, Lisa se vio forzada a soltar una lágrima que cubrió la punta de la hoja.

-¡Permanece callada! ¡Hoy tengo poca paciencia para tus preocupaciones infantiles! -Bob respondió fieramente, pero tras este exabrupto, él recobró una expresión más calmada, pero permanecía incómodamente cerca-. Aunque supongo que esas son las preguntas justas.

Bob llevó deslizó la navaja hasta la base del cuello, realizando una pequeña cortada junto a la mejilla, Bob pudo ver una gota sangre brotar del rostro de la chica. Lisa movió la cabeza muy lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, con cuidado de la cuchilla que descansaba cerca de la barbilla, su corazón latía dolorosamente contra sus costillas. La voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza le advirtió en contra de cualquier movimiento brusco, no es que Lisa no lo supiera. Finalmente Bob apartó el cuchillo, se irguió a su altura completa y sonrió cruelmente.

-Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no? ¡Oh, cómo he echado de menos la forma en que Los Simpson tiemblan. Algunas noches, fue lo único que me detuvo de cortar mi propia garganta -exclamó Bob. Lisa miro a los ojos de aquel hombre y todo lo que vio fue una locura sin fin. Bob empezó a pasearse sobre la plataforma-. Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo, me temo que demasiado si tú no puedes ver la simple brillantez de lo que he planeado. El día de tu hermano esta por llegar, no lo dudes, pero por ahora es... irrelevante. Tengo lo que necesito.

Lisa no entendía a lo que él quería llegar, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como si presintiera lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella en un intento de reunir una cierta cantidad de coraje.

-He llegado a entender algo, pequeña -respondió Bob mientras jugaba con el cuchillo-. Cada vez que alguno de mis ingeniosos planes fue frustrado, no fue por culpa de Bartolomeo. No... -Bob miró a su alrededor y movió el cuchillo hasta apuntar al corazón de Lisa-. Tú eres la responsable.

-¿Yo? -A Lisa le resultaba difícil hablar, preocupada de que aquel hombre demente descargara su furia contra ella.

-Así es. Recuerdo bien el día en que mi desgracia empezó. Yo estaba tan emocionado por mi nueva labor, no sólo buscaba divertir a los niños, yo quería enseñarles. Todo era tan bueno hasta que tontamente subí a tu hermano al escenario, donde él reveló mi crimen frente a mi público. ¿Y recuerdas quién estaba junto a Bart ese día en las gradas?

-Yo -respondió Lisa.

-Exactamente. Sin tu ayuda seguramente tu hermano hubiera desistido de su intento por demostrar que Krusty había sido inculpado de robo. Y no fue la única vez que los he visto trabajar juntos.

»Con el tiempo, he aprendido que unidos ustedes dos forman un enemigo formidable, pero separados... seguramente ya captaste la idea. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Bob, Lisa sabía ahora lo que Bob tenía previsto, lo que la hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Para distraerse del creciente pánico, ella comenzó a buscar una salida. "¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para detener esto!", pensó.

De repente Lisa se dio cuenta de donde estaban. "¡Lo sabía!", gritó la voz en el fondo de su mente con enojo. Ese lugar era Krustylu Studios donde se grababa el programa de Krusty. Lisa pensó en los misterios acontecimientos que rodearon la muerte de Krusty las sospechas que ella había tenido al respecto.

Se había sorprendido a todo el pueblo con la brutalidad del delito. Herschel Krustofski, mejor conocida por niños de todo el mundo como Krusty el Payaso, fue encontrado boca abajo en un charco de su propio de sangre y lágrimas. En su testamento Krusty declaró que no quería una autopsia, un hecho públicamente expuesto por sus abogados cuando cuando la policía trató de obtener una de todas formas, nadie sabía lo que realmente pasó. Bart fue aplastado cuando se enteró de la noticia solemne, irrefutable, debido al hecho de la prueba de ADN realizada bajo las disposiciones legales demostró que ese hombre era realmente su héroe de la infancia.

La muerte de Krusty fue noticia durante los próximos meses y el pobre muchacho no podía doblar la esquina sin que se lo recordaran. Después de estar de luto por un breve tiempo, Bart comenzó a insistir a todos que él sabía que Bob Patiño era el único que podría ser responsable. Lisa estaba de acuerdo con él en secreto. Ahora que lo pensaba, la situación para Bart, después de ese terrible suceso, debió ser especialmente difícil porque nadie lo había apoyado activamente. Lisa se dio cuenta de su error ahora. Bob tenía razón en algo, Bart y ella eran un gran equipo. Lisa prometió que iba a tratar de hacer las paces con él, si ella lograba salir de allí con vida.

-¿Es aquí donde te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo? -finalmente Lisa retomó la palabra, interrumpiendo el buen humor de Bob. El rostro se tornó enfadado.

-Sí. He estado viviendo aquí de hecho. Tiene una cierta justicia poética... ¿no te parece? El "payaso" que deshonró el nombre de Robert Terwilliger Underdunk en la vida ha logrado, en la muerte, proporcionarle un lugar conveniente para ocultarse. Es como algo que relataría el gran Charles Dickens, ¿no crees?

»Imagínate cómo gritó ese payaso, Lisa. Honestamente yo no esperaba que hubiera esa cantidad de vida en el hombre, pero la sorpresa fue ... deliciosa. - La cabeza de Bob se movió un poco, dejando que un haz de luz iluminara su cara.

La admisión del asesinato le dejó claro a Lisa lo terrible de su situación. Ahora sabía que este psicópata era capaz de los más viles de los actos humanos. Dos opciones cruzaron por la cabeza en ese momento. "Puedo incitarlo a terminar rápido", pensamiento que rechazó, "Puedo tratar de mantenerlo ocupado y confiar en que Bart es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que ha sucedido, dónde estoy y ayudar de alguna manera". Con un estremecimiento ella aceptó esta idea.

-Entonces, fuiste tú quien asesinó a Krusty.

-Así es. Como verás, soy un hombre que no deja cabos sueltos. Todas las derrota que sufrí durante estos años, han ido alimentando una ira y deseo de destrucción que se han ido aporerando de mi ser. Todo lo que me queda es mi odio. Y ten por seguro que no me detendré hasta que mi venganza sea concretada. Apuesto a que puedes adivinar quien será mi proxima victima.

-Mi hermano. -Bob asiente con la cabeza-. Y tu gran plan es usarme como carnada, ¿correcto?

-Correcto. Yo sabía que tú podrías adivinarlo. Tengo la intención de atraer a tu problemático hermano aquí, así finalmente podré probar de las dulces aguas de la venganza. -El rostro de Bob reflejaba la satisfacción que le producía esa idea.

-¿Realmente crees que Bart es estúpido? Él no caerá en tu trampa.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hará. Porque yo tengo algo que él quiere. Él vendrá a mi, sin importar el peligro que corra, aunque no exista garantía de que estarás a salvo. Eso hace la gente cuando ama.

-Maldito... -El tono de Lisa denotaba enojo. Bob sonrió, lo que aumentó la indignación de Lisa-. Obviamente, matando a Krusty no quedaste satisfecho. ¿Qué te hace pensar que haciendo lo mismo a mí o incluso Bart va a ser diferente? Te quedarás con una sensación de vacío como siempre -dijo ella.

Lisa sintió una pequeña satisfacción al ver a su captor sacudirse con la idea.

-No me importa lo que digas, yo soy un hombre muy paciente, Lisa. No te engañes con ideas de rescate. Nadie logrará encontrarte. E incluso si tu fastidioso hermano lograra encontrarnos, no le quedará nada para salvar y sí todo para perder.

»Además, no es la muerte lo que me parece que sea agradable -Bob dio un paso hacia ella, su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras, una vez más. Pero sus ojos, aún visibles, reflejaban una repentina lucidez y una gran determinación-. Es la expectativa, la preparación para la muerte. La ejecución del acto, esa mirada en los ojos de una persona cuando uno le roba sus últimos vestigios de esperanza y, finalmente, todo termina... es una sensación fascinante.

-Parece que ahora estás peor que nunca. Maldito psicópata.

-Si yo fuera tú, tendría más cuidado con mis palabras. Tal vez mi paciencia es más frágil de lo que crees. Si pierdo la compostura puede que deje de lado mi plan y te mate ahora. Puedo enviarte en pedazos a tu casa dentro de una caja. Lo malo sería no poder ver la cara de tu hermano cuando lo vea.

-¿Tanto nos odias? -preguntó Lisa con tristeza.

-Sin duda detesto a tu hermano. Pero no se trata de odio nada más. Es curioso pero... ustedes son lo más cercano a una familia que me queda -dijo Bob con una sonrisa-. Esto es lo que soy ahora, es mi motivación, mi odisea. Es el momento de ponerle fin a esto. Después... tal vez simplemente acabe con mi miserable existencia.

»Tengo la sensación de que tú y yo tenemos que ponernos al día, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que esto termine. Hay un montón de sufrimiento por delante para ti, querida. Sé paciente o yo podría sufrir un desliz y estropear las cosas para los dos. Y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?- dijo Bob volviendo a mostrar el cuchillo en su mano.

El cerebro de Lisa le gritó que corriera, sin importarle que ella no podía hacerlo. Finalmente, la sombría situación sobrecargó la mente de la chica provocando que se desmayara. Lisa cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento, lo último que alcanzó a distinguir antes de entrar a un profundo sueño fue la macabra risa de Bob que se mofaba de ella.


	8. Dura realidad

Capítulo siete: Dura realidad

Maggie jadeaba por el esfuerzo de correr desde la Escuela Primaria de Springfield hasta la Escuela Secundaria. "Esto no puede estar pasando", fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente tras salir precipitadamente de la oficina del director Skinner. Maggie corrió por el pasillo de la escuela tan rápido como pudo, Skinner se apresuró a perseguirla para pedirle que lo dejara llevarla en auto hasta allá, pero Maggie tenía tanta prisa que no se detuvo al escucharlo llamarla.

Poco antes de llegar a la escuela vio un par de coches de policía aparcados y su corazón se hundió. Ella finalmente dejó de correr y empezó a pasearse alrededor para ver que era lo que sucedía. En el otro lado de la calle vio a algunos oficiales apiñados en torno a un coche y hablando en voz baja. Curiosa, cruzo al otro lado de la calle. Cuando se acercó vio lo que parecía ser la mochila de Lisa en manos de un policía. Maggie se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, sintiendo un gran deseo de llorar.

Ella saltó por reflejo cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Maggie miró al hombre a su lado, era el director Skinner, quien se arrodilló y la miró directamente a los ojos para mantener su atención.

- Maggie ... no tienes que ver estas cosas. Deja que la policía haga su trabajo... Vamos, me has dado un gran susto, jovencita. Piensa en ello, ¿qué diría tu madre si ella supiera que te escapaste de esa manera?- dijo él.

- Ella diría que estuvo mal, director Skinner- respondió una mujer detrás de ellos. Maggie reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

-¡Mamá!- Maggie gritó, corriendo a abrazarla por la cintura.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienen allí? -Marge dijo en voz baja. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la policía había encontrado. Marge bajó a la altura de Maggie y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Nunca vuelvas salir corriendo de esa forma, ¿me entiendes?

- Sí- respondió Maggie tímidamente.

En ese momento un hombre en uniforme se acercó a ellos. Era un sujeto con una nariz chata, claramente con sobrepeso.

- Eh ... Señora Simpson, yo les agradecería que tomaran distancia. Estamos realizando una investigación policial. Hay una niña perdida- dijo él.

- ¡Es mi hija la que está perdida, jefe Wiggum! Prometame en este instante que no se detendrá hasta dar con Lisa.

- Eh, bueno... le aseguro que haré intento- respondió él nervioso.

- Más le vale, jefe. Si no hacen todo lo posible para encontrar a mi hija, me aseguraré de que usted pierda su puesto.- La amenaza de Marge no preocupaba al jefe Wiggum realmente. Pero la angustia de esta mujer alcanzó a conmoverlo. Y así, como pasaba pocas veces, Wiggum se tomó el caso con total seriedad.

- ¡Hey, muchachos! Pongamos esta investigación en movimiento, ¿de acuerdo? Hay una niña por ahí que necesitamos encontrar ¡Andando!- gritó a sus hombres.

Marge llevó Maggie de vuelta al otro lado de la calle y caminaron juntos la poca distancia hasta la escuela. Skinner iba detrás de ellas, guardando cierta distancia, respetando la situación que Marge y Maggie atravesaban en ese momento. Mientras paseaba con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle, en busca de alguna señal de la niña desaparecida.

Cuando Maggie y Marge llegaron a la entrada de la escuela secundaria, vieron a Homero sentado en un banco de piedra con una expresión triste en su rostro. Cuando Homero las vio se levantó e hizo un gesto indicando que lo acompañaran. El director Skinner decidió quedarse afuera.

En el interior, entraron en la oficina del director, Homero tomó asiento y sonrió cuando Maggie saltó a su regazo.

- ¿Estás tan preocupada por ella como yo, cariño?- preguntó Homero a su hija con un tono suave.

- Bueno ... no sé. Estoy realmente preocupada por ella, papá. Muy, muy preocupado. No es típico de ella desaparecer y ella estaba muy entusiasmada por el inicio de las clases. Algo está mal. ¿Puedes sentir eso también?

- Yo sé lo que quieres decir. Esa chica es una de las pocas personas que he conocido que se entusiasman con el aprendizaje, tu madre también era así. Yo solía pensar que era extraño, pero no se puede discutir con los resultados. -Homero se encogió de hombros y cambió el tema-. Tengo la misma sensación que usted acaba de describir. Que Lisa desaparezca así es tan raro como cuando Bart me llama papá.

Maggie sonrió levemente ante el humor simulado de su padre. Era bastante difícil imaginar a su Bart llamando voluntariamente "papá" a Homero. En ese momento, Bart entró a la oficina.

- ¿Por qué todos ustedes están aquí?... Yo no he hecho nada.

- No, Bart -dijo Marge-. Se trata de Lisa.

- ¿Lisa? ¿Pero qué hizo ella? Ella nunca se mete en problemas, por lo que debe haber sido mala. ¿Es por eso que yo no podía encontrarla antes? ¿La arrestaron?

- ¡Bart! -Homero interrumpió- Lo que tu madre está tratando de explicar es ... bueno, mejor tú dile, Marge...- Maggie no entendía porque no se acaba de decir y dijo:

- Lisa ha desaparecido, Bart.

- Espera, ¿qué? -exclamó Bart- No, eso es...- Bart se puso pálido, el muchacho se cubrió el rostro por un momento con las dos manos y respiró hondo.

- Bart... ¿no se suponía que tú la ibas a traer a la escuela esta mañana?- Marge trató de ocultar su enojo por la situación, pero Maggie no se dejó engañar.

Bart agachó la mirada. Cerró con fuerza las manos y sólo atinó a decir:

- No lo hice.- Bart se sentó. Saber que Lisa estaba desaparecida y que él era responsable en parte fue un golpe devastador. El muchacho bajó su rostro y colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Con el tiempo todo el mundo dejó de intentar hablar con él, pero Maggie mantuvo una estrecha vigilancia sobre su hermano y después de un tiempo le pareció ver una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

Tras esperar alrededor de media hora, el jefe Wiggum, junto con un par de otros policías.

El jefe Wiggum pidió a Marge describir la mochila de su hija y lo que había en esta. Cuando Marge terminó, Wiggum mostró la mochila y su contenido. Marge se redujo a lágrimas cuando vio un objeto plástico, la calculadora de Lisa. Maggie reconoció la calculadora gráfica y esa fue prueba suficiente de que algo estaba mal. Lisa nunca dejaría sus cosas de la escuela olvidadas y no se iría sin decirle a nadie dónde. Incluso la noche no era razón suficiente para que Maggie creyera que su hermana había huido. Entonces, había una sola explicación, secuestro.

El jefe explicó que una chica iba rumbo a la escuela cuando vio a un hombre alto introducir a una chica dentro de un automovil color negro. La estudiante sospechó que se trataba de un secustro así que dio parte a las autoridades. En la escena, la policía encontró la mochila de Lisa. Cuando un policía preguntó, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, gerente de la tienda Kwik-E-Mart, dijo haber visto a Lisa pasar corriendo en la mañana. Pero el hombre no notó nada sospechoso.

Bajo las circunstancias, el jefe iba a declarar una Alerta Ámbar para ayudar a reunir los recursos humanos necesarios para poner en marcha una búsqueda efectiva. Él se fue poco después y fue entonces cuando Maggie notó a Allison sola, parada en el vestíbulo junto a la puerta de la oficina.

Excusándose ella se dirigió a Allison y le habló:

- Hola, Allison.

- ¿Maggie? ¿Por qué estás aqui?

Maggie vaciló, sin saber si debía revelar la situación. Por un lado, se podía confiar en Allison, siempre y cuando se pudiera estar seguro de que la chica guardase silencio al respecto. Por otro lado, probablemente Maggie no debería decir nada por si acaso. Podría formarse un gran alboroto si la gente supiera que hubo un secuestro tan cerca de la escuela.

- Nada importante- contesto Maggie.

- Oh. Bueno, ¿has visto a Lisa? Ella nunca me dijo que si ella lo hizo con el programa ALP o no, pero como no ha sido ninguna de mis clases hasta ahora creo que lo hizo.

- No, no la he visto pero si lo hago me aseguraré de que ella sepa que la estás buscando, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí... -contestó Allison y miró intrigada a la oficina del director- Suena como que Bart podría estar en problemas -indicó Allison tras recordar el llamado a Bart atraves de los intercomunicadores de la escuela y sonrió-. ¿En qué está metido en este momento?"

- Lo de siempre. Aún no lo sabemos todo, sin embargo, podría pasar un tiempo antes de que todo se arregle.

Allison arqueó una ceja y miró de nuevo a la oficina.

- Skinner, también, ¿eh? Vaya, ese chico no sabe dónde trazar la línea- Allison resopló y rápidamente regreso a la multitud de personas en su camino hacia clases. Maggie se quedó allí durante varios minutos antes de regresar a la monotonía de la oficina.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el director de la escuela saliera de su oficina e hizo notar su presencia con una tos seca.

- Dondelinger- dijo Homero, un momento antes de levantarse y estrechar la mano del hombre.

Harlan Dondelinger había sido director de la Escuela Secundaria de Springfield durante varias decadas. Homer y Marge lo conocieron cuando cursaban la secundaria.

- Simpson, tiene mi más sentido pésame por lo que ha sucedido. La policía se prepara para dar la noticia a los medios, así que las cosas podrían ponerse un poco agitadas aquí- dijó Dondelinger y tras eso, volvió a su oficina.

Efectivamente, tal y como principal Dondelinger había previsto, antes de quince minutos, grandes furgonetas blancas estaban frente al edificio, cada uno lucía una amplia variedad de antenas y logotipos de prensa. No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso que los estudiantes comenzaron a reunirse, atraídos por la idea de que ocurría algo interesante.

Pese a que el director Dondelinger trató de persuadir a la prensa para que no entrara a la institución, pronto los pasillos fueron invadidos por reporteros. Un hombre con pelo blanco llegó hasta la puerta que conduce a la oficina y golpeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y él mismo se dejó entrar.

- Señora Simpson. Soy Kent Brockman, Canal Seis. ¿Estaría usted dispuesto a realizar una entrevista exclusiva para el sobre la desaparición de su hija?- dijo él. Homero intercedió en nombre de su esposa empujando al entusiasta reportero a un lado.

- No nos interesa- dijo Homero.

- Pero no tomará mucho tiempo, ¿no le gustaría la oportunidad de contar su versión de los hechos? Después la situación podría ponerse peor.

Homero gruñó y condujo a Kent hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una multitud de alumnos.

- Por favor, Señor Simpson. Sólo queremos saber qué le sucedió a su hija.- Los estudiantes escucharon esto y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos-. Diganos, ¿cree que su hija aún vive?

- ¡Oh, eso es todo!- Homero grito de rabia y se lanzó a Brockman, golpeando repetidamente con los puños. Se necesitaron tres policías para arrastrarlo al reportero inconsciente y de inmediato detuvieron su detención por asalto.

Marge, Bart y Maggie se puso a la entrada de la oficina, atónitos ante su continua desgracia. Maggie logró captar la atención de su padre mientras era acarreado lejos y se topó con el puño en el aire en una muestra de apoyo para él. Él sonrió brevemente y luego luchó contra las esposas y gritó.

- ¡Ayúdame, Marge! Utiliza el ahorro y sácame bajo fianza, ¡rápido! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! ¡Soy demasiado bonito!- Marge gimió y agarró a Maggie por el brazo dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

- Vamos a casa. No hay ninguna razón para que nosotros estemos aquí. Bart, conseguir tu coche- dijo ella.

A los pocos minutos, Marge, Bart y Maggie estaban en casa. Marge no pronunció una sola palabra, simplemente se retiró a su dormitorio. Maggie supuso que iba a comenzar a trabajar en sacar a Homero fuera de la cárcel, una vez más.

Maggie decidió ir a su cuarto. Antes de subir las escaleras le echó una mirada a Bart. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, inmóvil, con una mirada perdida.


	9. Unidos

Capítulo ocho: Unidos

Maggie se quedó quieta en la cama de su hermana mirando al techo y se preguntó si mirando fijamente el tiempo suficiente, podría convertirse en una parte de la habitación y llevar una existencia sin complicaciones. Desde que Maggie tenía memoria, cosas inusuales sucedían a su familia. Simplemente era una parte de ser un Simpson, ya se tratara de un loco viaje dentro del país o hacia el extranjero, o los eventuales encuentros con la ley. Incluso tuvieron que enfrentar al villano súper villano ocasional. Después de un tiempo uno sólo deja de preocuparse y lidia con eso.

Esto era inusual, y por alguna razón, Maggie descubrió que todavía no tenía ningún deseo fuerte de llorar o buscar consuelo con su familia. Eso por sí solo la asustó más que cualquier otra cosa.

En medio de esta meditación, Maggie se acostó en la cama de Lisa y cogió una almohada para poner sobre su cabeza. A medida que el tejido suave le tocó el rostro inexpresivo, se dio cuenta de que había algo más en la mano.

Maggie se sentó y se molestó cuando reconoció que era esaa nota. Levantándolo en el aire frente a ella, Maggie se preguntó: "¿Por qué siguen regresando a atormentarme?".

"Tú eres Lisa Simpson", fue su única respuesta. Maggie cambió su atención hacia el espejo de encima del escritorio, donde la noche anterior a su hermana estuvo absorta en medio de sus luchas personales.

"¿Cuántas veces he oído eso?", Maggie se preguntó en voz alta. "No puede haber desaparecido, ¡simplemente no se puede! ¡Yo. .. no puedo!".

Allí estaba esa carta, siempre en el momento más inoportuno. Maggie guardó la carta en el bolsillo y se tragó su vergüenza, mientras las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

De pie en el pasillo, Bart vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana mientras ella trataba de secarlas. "No creo haberla visto llorar así desde que era una bebé!", pensó Bart.

Él se vio obligado a admitir que no había visto mucho de ella desde entonces. Maggie era tan silenciosa que, a veces, Bart simplemente se olvidaba que ella estaba allí para empezar. De hecho, el único tiempo que pasaron juntos en estos días fue a causa de Lisa. Ella parecía ser la única base común al margen de las bromas ocasionales. Bart debería haber dedicado un poco más de su tiempo a Maggie, este era un error que tendría que expiar lo mejor que pudiera, y ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Ella no pareció reparar la presencia de su hermano hasta que este se trasladó junto a la cama, cuando Maggie miró hacia arriba, saltó y soltó un pequeño grito.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bart y se sentó junto a ella, enojado consigo mismo por haberla asustado. La pequeña niña no contestó. Bart decidió esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, pensando que tal vez lo único que ella quería era que alguien con quien hablar.

Maggie finalmente volvió y encaró a su hermano mayor, con una expresión triste que conmovía el alma.

- ¿Quién haría esto a ella?-Maggie preguntó con una voz apagada-. No lo puedo entender, Bart- dijo ella.

Bart consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras, y su respuesta fue sincera.

- No sé, Maggie. Tal vez no tenía una razón. A veces la gente simplemente hace cosas como esta, sin importar lo horrible que es. Pero no debemos perder la esperanza, todavía podrían encontrar... -Bart se detuvo y un gesto de culpabilidad se apoderó de él. En el lapso de unos segundos su actitud de tipo duro desapareció y quedó expuesto todo lo que había tratado de guardar en su interior-. Es todo culpa mía, si yo la hubiera llevado a la escuela, Lisa todavía estaría aquí. ¡Ahora yo nunca volveré a verla! ... nunca podré decirle cuanto... lo siento- concluyó él con tristeza.

Bart se sumergió en sus recuerdos personales. Para él, era como si todos ellos experimentan por primera vez de nuevo. La pista de hockey en el que compitieron seriamente por primera vez; el día de Acción de Gracias en que, por accidente, Bart destruyó el arreglo de mesa que Lisa había hecho; el haber reunido a Krusty con su padre. También compartieron buenos tiempos después que Bart empezara la secundaria. Una y otra vez, continuaron llegando recuerdos, Bart sentía no poder aguantar por más tiempo, pero siguieron viniendo.

Había un recuerdo especialmente doloroso para él. Bart recuerda que él tenía diez años de edad, mirando desde una terraza frente al mar, vio como Lisa se echó a reír con un grupo de gente que ella acababa de conocer. La reprimenda de Marge contuvo su deseo de correr hacia abajo y arruinar la diversión de Lisa. Le molestaba en extremo que su hermana hubiera encontrado personas para pasar el rato, mientras que él solamente tenía a su amigo, Milhouse. Incluso aunque él sabía que Lisa debería separarse de sus nuevos amigos pronto. Esa noche, Lisa obtuvo el permiso para quedarse hasta tarde para que pudiera seguir jugando con sus nuevos amigos, Bart estaba encerrado en la casa de playa que Flander les había prestado por el fin de semana, y se puso furioso cuando escuchó a Lisa imitar algunas de las frases de él. Finalmente, Bart intentó seperar a Lisa de sus nuevos amigos, mostrándoles a estos que Lisa era una "nerd". Pero él intentó reparar el año, pidió a los nuevos amigos de Lisa que escribieran algunas palabras para ella, ellos aceptaron con gusto porque realmente les agradaba Lisa.

"¡Basta!", se dijo Bart a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. No podía ocultar su pasado, y que él siempre había sido su peor juez, después de todo. Ante esta nueva perspectiva, Bart fue incapaz de negar un hecho acerca de su relación con Lisa. Él la había tratado horriblemente y le sorprendió como pudo terminar de esta manera. Con los años sus bromas y chistes los había llevado más lejos y más lejos, hasta el punto de que Lisa simplemente dejó de discutir con él o cuidar lo que él estaba haciendo. Luego entró en la escuela secundaria y la distancia parecía crecer exponencialmente.

Sus acciones del día anterior pasaba por su cabeza brevemente y Bart entendió hasta el día como él fue empeorando las cosas entre ellos. Eran dos personas muy diferentes, y Bart finalmente lo aceptó. Era dolorosamente obvio que el pasado no se puede deshacer. En vez de eso, Bart debía centrarse en lo que podía hacer para compensarlo, aquí y ahora.

"¡Voy a encontrarla!", exclamó Bart. Se sentía comprometido, más firme y seguro de lo que él nunca había estado antes.

Maggie vio impotente, sin saber cómo reaccionar a la confesión emocional de Bart. Así que ella guardó silencio y mantuvo su mano en la suya, siendo una testiga silenciosa. El angustiado muchacho cayó en una serie de violentos sollozos antes de recuperar la compostura con una mirada pensativa.

"Espera...", dijo el mientras se enjugaba los ojos, "No puede ser ... ¿Bob Patiño?".

La expresión de Bart cambió a una de malestar.

- ¿Bob Patiño? ¿No está muerto?- El instinto de Maggie le dijo que Bart estaba sobre algo importante, pero sentía que tenía que preguntar.

- No. .. creo que lo confundes con … ¡Krusty!- Bart recordó su antigua sospecha de que Bob había asesinado a Krusty-. Oh, rayos, si él hizo esto estamos en un gran problema. ¡Bob está loco!

- ¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro de que está involucrado?- Maggie interrumpió, tratando de dirigir la repentina lluvia de ideas de su hermano.

- Él ... espera, ¿tú sabes quién es él?- Bart se volvió hacia ella.

- He escuchado historias, sí. Él te quiere muerto, ¿verdad?

- Se me olvidó, que sólo tenías un año de edad cuando sucedió. ¿Sabe usted por qué quiere verme muerto?- su voz vaciló ligeramente.

Maggie sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

- Hace siete años ... Krusty estaba en grandes problemas con Fat Tony y Bob se enteró. Para Bob no era difícil chantajear a un hombre que vive la clase de vida Krusty había vivido, por lo que fue capaz de obligarlo a pagar una enorme cantidad de dinero para mantener a Krusty en la clandestinidad. Pero luego Bob le acusó de un asalto a una tienda, eso sucedió en el Kwik-E Mart justo en la calle, así es como nos enteramos de ello. De todos modos, Bob sólo quería llevar a Krusty a la cárcel donde la mafia podría encargarse de él.

- ¿Y qué pasó? -preguntó Maggie, cautivado por el relato.

- Lis y yo lo detuvo, eso fue lo que pasó. Justo después de Krusty fue arrestado, Bob se hizo cargo de su programa y trató de convertirlo en educativo. Lisa se dió cuenta de todo tipo de cosas mal en la vigilancia de vídeo del robo. Si conoces a Krusty no habría sido difícil de ver que en realidad no era Krusty en esas cintas. Lisa y yo nos encontrados con Bob en el estudio de televisión, y discutimos con él sobre el asunto de Krusty, pero Bob evadió el tema. Luego, asistimos a ver un episodio de Bob Patiño y él me pidió subir al escenario, fue entonces que expuse sus mentiras a todo el mundo.

- Wow... No tenía idea de Lisa en realidad ayudó a atrapar a Bob Patiño- dijo Maggie sonando muy impresionado con la idea.

- ¿Pero no lo ves? Eso la convierte en un objetivo, tambiénÉl es el único con el motivo de querer secuestrar a Lisa! Tenemos que detenerlo si no...- Bart no concluyó la frase, sintió humedecidos los ojos al pensar en la realización de sus miedos.

Maggie saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin rumbo fijo. No tiene mucho sentido para ella. De todo lo que había escuchado este tipo, él iría a los extremos de la tierra para obtener su venganza. Después de un largo período de silencio, se detuvo junto a el estante de libros de la esquina y se dirigió a Bart.

- ¿Dónde está Bob? Se escapó de la cárcel hace mucho tiempo y siguió llendo tras de ti, ¿no?

- Yo no lo he visto desde Krusty murió. Eso es lo que me hizo pensar que él lo hizo.

- Bueno, yo te creo. Estoy bastante seguro de Bob está involucrado en esto, es demasiado rebuscado para que no lo esté. ¿Pero dónde se esconde?- Maggie comenzó a tratar de dar sentido a todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Ella llegó a la conclusión de que Bob no podía estar muy lejos de la escuela secundaria. ¿Cómo si no iba a haber sido capaz de descubrir que ella iba a esa escuela? ¿A dónde iría una vez que la capturara? Tenía que haber algún lugar en la ciudad donde nadie se le ocurriría comprobar. Por una corazonada, le preguntó: - Usted dijo que trabajaba con Krusty?

- Sí. Fue su compañero durante años, es por eso que él consiguió el nombre de Bob Patiño. ¿Por qué?

- Sólo por curiosidad, dame unos minutos para pensar en ello. ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó ella.

Bart se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza al no tener una respuesta. Maggie miró entre los estantes y vio algo que parecía fuera de lugar.

"¿Qué es esto?", preguntó Maggie. Alargó la mano y retiró un objeto lleno de con polvo en un rincón de los estantes. Era un disco de vinilo en su envoltorio. Luego de limpiarlo un poco, Maggie leyó las letras en la portada.

"¿Sax on the Beach?" ella arqueó una ceja y miró de nuevo a Bart, que al instante se animó.

- ¿Quién es Encías Sangrantes Murphy?- preguntó Maggie. Su rostro mostraba una pizca de disgusto por el extraño nombre.

- Vaya ... ¿en serio? -Bart se levantó-. Recuerdo esto ... no lo he visto en años ... me costó quinientos dólares, pero yo no sabía que ella todavía lo tuviera.- Tras pensarlo un poco, Bart supo que Lisa que no era raro que Lisa aún guardara ese disco, ella es el tipo de persona que nunca olvida a un buen amigo.

- ¿Tú lo compraste?- Maggie se mostró sorprendida ante aquel gesto de Bart mientras ella le entregaba el disco.

-Sí. -Bart suavemente limpió el polvo restante de la cubierta de vinilo-. Lisa estaba muy triste porque este hombre, aquí en la portada, murió después de que ella lo visitó en el hospital. Y yo tenía un poco de dinero que sobró de una demanda a Krusty. -Bart observó una expresión de interrogante en la cara Maggie-. Es una historia larga y el punto es, que ella no tenía dinero suficiente para conseguirlo y era bastante obvio lo mucho que significaba para ella, mucho más de quinientos dólares, así que la sorprendí con el disco.

- Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Bart- Maggie dijo con sinceridad. Ella nunca pensó en Bart como el tipo sentimental, pero tal vez había más en él de lo que le había mostrado en los últimos años.

Bart se encogió de hombros, con el rostro un poco enrojecido, y le dio de vuelta el disco a Maggie. Cuando lo hizo, varios trozos pequeños de papel cayeron sobre la alfombra. Maggie les recogió y miró a cada uno de ellos a su vez.

- Eso es extraño. Estos son recortes de periódicos -murmuró, casi para sí misma-, ¡y todos ellos son de Bob Patiño! ¡Mira!

- Espere, hay más aquí. -Bart extrajo de la caja de cartón varios recortes más. Cada artículo se mencionan algo sobre el famoso asesinos fugitivo-. Sí ... tienes razón. Todo . Mira, aquí está el uno desde el momento en que casi lo atraparon en Francia. Y su hermano, Cecil.

- Ella ha estado siguiendo los pasos de Bob, según parece- Maggie postuló.

- Claro, eso es. ¡Esto es increíble! -exclamó-... Ella nunca me dijo que estaba haciendo todo esto- susurró Bart con una expresión seria, y luego señaló a uno de los clips en su mano que parecía estar fuera de lugar con los demás-. Este es sobre Krusty, sin embargo, mira el titular.

"El ex centro de TV payaso medios de producción para la subasta." Maggie leyó.

- Habla sobre el set de el antiguo programa de Krusty siendo subastado para cubrir sus deudas pendientes. -dijo ella, después dirigió su atención al siguiente recorte-. Aquí hay una corta noticia sobre la finalización de la subasta. No dice quién fue el mejor postor, solamente que fue vendido.

- Eso es muy interesante y todo, pero ¿por qué lo guardó Lisa? No tiene ningún sentido.

- Tiene mucho sentido, si lo analizamos. ¡Piensa en eso! Usted dijo Bob obtuvo un montón de dinero de Krusty antes que traicionarlo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal que Lisa sospechaba que Bob estaba tratando de venir por ti otra vez y había comprado el lote? Él necesitaba un lugar para llevar a Lisa una vez que la atrapó, ¿no ves? Todo un complejo para él solo, sería perfecto.

- Espera, mira a esas fechas. Esto tiene más de un año. Si se trata de Bob Patiño, entonces él ha estado de vuelta hace bastante. ¿Por qué no ha intentado atraparme? ¿Por qué iba hacer su movimiento ahora? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué habría de arriesgarse de ser atrapado sólo para secuestrar a Lisa?- preguntó el muchacho.

Maggie titubeó, no supo contestar. Ella sospechaba que Bob tuvo una muy buena razón para ir tras su hermana, pero no podía dar con la respuesta. Pasando a el último artículo de colección oculta de Lisa, leyó las primeras líneas y sonrió de inmediato.

- Al menos sabemos por qué él está haciendo su movimiento ahora. Echa un vistazo, es un aviso de ejecución hipotecaria en el estudio debido a la falta de pago. Esto es sólo hace unos meses, ¡Bob no ha tenido dinero suficiente para cubrir lo que haya ofrecido para conseguir el lugar! ¡Han programado el desalojo para la próxima semana por lo que él no tiene otra opción! ¡Todo encaja!- Maggie se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de este descubrimiento. Bob estaba desesperado, y eso lo haría aún más peligroso.- ¡Bart! ¡Tenemos que ir, me refiero a ahora! ¡Luego puede ser demasiado tarde!- dijo Maggie casi gritando a su hermano.

- ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?- Bart parecía realmente alarmado.

- ¡Creo que la va a matar!- exclamó ella con seguridad, suficiente para convencer a su hermano.

- ¡¿Matarla?... ¡No! ¡Tienes razón! Espera, voy a estar de vuelta, iré!- Bart salió corriendo de la habitación de Lisa y se dirigió a la propia. Colgar algunos montones de revistas de la forma, cogió su viejo bate de béisbol, Louisville Slugger, y regresó a la habitación de Lisa.

"Si es Bob, necesitaré algo para usar contra él", comentó Bart.

- Yo quiero ir contigo- dijo Maggie con firmeza.

- ¿Qué? Ni hablar, Maggie, puede ser peligro.

- Pero necesitarás alguien que cuide tu espalda. Además, Lisa tenía mi misma edad cuando ustedes enfrentaron a Bob Patiño, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero...- Bart dudó en su respuesta. Ciertamente él y Lisa habían corrido muchos riesgos cuando eran pequeños. Pero lo más peligroso que habían hecho era sin duda enfrentar a Bob.

- Tendré mucho cuidado, por favor... quiero ayudar a encontrarla- dijo Maggie con una voz conmovedora.

- Está bien -respondió Bart esperando no estar cometiendo un grave error-. Iremos al viejo set de grabación y si vemos algo sospechoso, llamaremos a la policía.

- ¡Sí! -dijo la niña entusiasmada. Maggie sabía a ciencia cierta que si estaban en lo correcto sobre la participación de Bob, ellos tenían que aprovechar cada minuto-. ¡No perdamos más tiempo!

- Está bien, ¡vamos, Lisa! -dijo Bart, pero un instante después se percató de su error-. ¡Ouh! Lo siento.

- No importa, Olvídalo. Nos vemos abajo- respondió ella..

Bart asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia su auto, mientras Maggie se detuvo por un momento, observó su reflejo en el espejo sobre el escritorio de su hermana, luego siguió a Bart, escaleras abajo. Su corazón latía furiosamente con la adrenalina en cada paso.

De repente, Maggie vio el bolso de Marge semiabierto sobre una pequeña mesa en la sala, cerca de la puerta. Una idea cruzó la mente de Maggie, ella se detuvo, y consideró rápidamente sus opciones. "¿Lo hago?", pensó antes de decidir con firmeza, "¡Es mejor prevenir que curar!". Después de buscar dentro de el bolso frenéticamente durante unos segundos, Maggie encuentró el objeto que buscaba, un arma que cuidadosamente metió dentro de su abrigo de otoño.

Maggie se volvió brevemente, mirando al piso de arriba. "Perdona, mamá, por favor", pensó.

"¡Vamos, Maggie!", Bart le gritó.

Maggie corrió hacia el auto y entró en este. Bart puso el auto en marcha, y fueron hacia su destino.


	10. Comedia y tragedia

Capítulo diez: Comedia y tragedia

Bob Patiño se cernía sobre su situación. En un raro estado de lucidez, él lentamente contemplaba lo que estaba acercandose. Las cosas no habían salido según el plan que había trabajado a lo largo de los últimos meses. El tiempo se estaba acabando y Bob se veía obligado a adaptarse a estas circunstancias. Había atrapado a el Simpson equivocado, no es que le molestaba mucho, un cuerpo era un cuerpo y ella era tan responsable de destrozarle la vida como cualquier otra persona involucrada. Lo que él no había contado con los arrebatos explosivos de ira que parecían surgir de la nada.

"¿Por qué pierdo el control con tanta facilidad en estos días?", se lamentó. A decir verdad, Bob sentía que podía hacer algo más para mantener el control, pero cada vez más se encontró con que no estaba seguro de que él quería. Se sentía bien de dejarse llevar y actuar solamente. Pero al hacerlo, sin embargo, Bob sentía cada vez menos a su antiguo yo, cada día que pasa su orgullo estaba volviendose más y más pequeña, sus acciones eran cada vez más difíciles de justificar ante sí mismo.

Esta persecución le había consumido por más de la mitad de una decada, y aquello simplemente no parecía justo para él. Bob estaba cada vez más cansado de tratar de cerrar este capítulo de su pasado, para seguir adelante con las cosas y reconstruir algún tipo de vida. "Pero el niño …", pensaba Bob frustrado.

Bob se dio la vuelta en su medio podrido taburete de tres patas y observó su problema más reciente, la figura silenciosa junto a él. Bajo mejores circunstancias, Bob estaba dispuestos a admitir que él y Lisa podrían haber sido buenos amigos. Ellos compartían la misma pasión por el conocimiento y la dicción correcta. Sin embargo, era la imagen de esta misma chica hablando desafiante ante un jurado de sus pares, que nubló su juicio y lo enfureció más allá de la razón.

"¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve alguno de ellos? Riendo, ¡siempre riendo del pobre Robert! ¡Ella se merece a sentir lo que he sentido! ¡El ridículo y la humillación! Una muerte lenta y dolorosa ... ", Bob sintió que sus barreras mentales se disuelva rápidamente mientras se deslizaba por el borde de la racionalidad.

"Hola, Krusty", comentó sin moverse un centímetro. El payaso se materializó desde las esquinas del subconsciente de Bob y salió de las sombras proyectadas por el descolorido y viejo escenario.

"Es hora de poner fin a esto, Bob. Por enésima vez, ¡hazlo rápido! ¿De verdad tienes que jugar con la comida antes de devorarla?", habó la imagen de Krusty. Bob trató de ignorar aquella alucinación pero esta se mantuvo en su espacio visual e hizo una mueca de desdén.

"No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas, te lo aseguro. Estamos perfectamente a salvo aquí, no se cometerán errores", habló Bob a la figura imaginaria.

"¿Sin errores? ¡Ya has cometido uno! La mochila que se quedó atrás, ¿recuerdas eso? Cualquier amateurs haría un trabajo mejor que tú ... tan descuidado. ¡Y mira! ¡Estás a punto de cometar otro! Ella ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, ya debería ser un cadaver", dijo la imagen de Krusty.

"¡Basta! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tus sermones! Lo que debe ser, será. ¡Así que Cállate!", gitó Bob. Apuntó con la pistola hacia la imagen de Krusty y disparar unas cuantas balas, logrando dispersar la aparición. Al lado, Lisa se agitó.

"Ya es hora", dijo Bob con tono lugubre.

Enfundó la pistola mientras se levantaba del taburete. Bob se paseó con calma hasta el lugar donde Lisa estaba. Con una sonrisa altanera, mientras le daba una patada a Lisa.

"¡Levántate!", Bob gruñó. Lisa gritó, apartando su mirada de Bob, ella trató de acurrucarse con fuerza. Luego Bob dijo con tono suave: "Yo te prometí un buen rato, ¿no?".

Él la sujetó por cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza, con una sonrisa oscura y con firmeza la levantó del suelo y luego la dejó caer. Por dentro, Bob se echó a reír cuando se vio forzado a agacharse para mirar de cerca a la cara de Lisa.

"Bueno, ¿empezamos?", dijo él. Bob la mano detrás de su espalda y sacó su cuchillo. Con la precisión, Bob golpeó la palma de la hoja contra la mejilla de la temblorosa chica. 

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y no veía ninguna razón para dudar de lo que inevitablemente seguiría. Buscó un poco de calma dentro de ella y reunió la ira y la frustración que habían sido acumulandas desde su regreso a la conciencia. Lisa estaba llegando lentamente a aceptar que, quizás, nadie iba a venir después de todo.

«Yo podría matarte ahora, realmente no te necesito con vida. Pero he pensado en ser compasivo y esperar a que tu hermano venga hasta acá para así darles la oportunidad de despedirse.

»Luego, mi duda sería a cuál de los dos matar primero. Creo que acabaré contigo antes que con Bart, porque me gustaría ver qué cara pone tu hermano al verte morir frente a él y no poder hacer nada al respecto», dijo Bob con una sonrisa perversa.

Lisa respiró profundo y escupió con fuerza en la cara de Bob.

"Hmm ... eres una chica encantadora, Lisa", dijo Bob y se limpió la saliva del rostro. De pronto se enderezó y golpeó el mando del cuchillo contra la sien de Lisa. Lisa dio un suave quejido y quedo tumbada en el suelo, con sus brazos y piernas atados. Conforme ella perdía el conocimiento, vio estrellas blancas explotando para después volverse todo de un tono gris.

15 minutos más temprano ...

El viejo auto de Bart rodó a una parada al lado de la pared alta que rodeaba la mayor parte de Krusty-lu Studios. Bart apagó el motor, y sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo para realizar una llamada pero se detuvo, incapaz de decidir.

- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía y darles la dirección -dijo Bart y Maggie en busca de su opinión.

- No, la podría lastimar -ella respondió con nerviosismo. La realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía efecto en ella y se vio obligada a extremecerse involuntariamente cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba probable allí, a solas con un asesino psicópata que podría matarlos a todos.

Bart hizo una llamada anónima a la policía, luego colgó y examinó los edificios visibles justo en el otro lado de la pared.

"Vamos a intentar entrar por la puerta principal, Bob podría ho haberla dejado abierta si estaba apurado", sugirió a Bart. El muchacho metió la mano en el asiento de atrás y agarró su bate. Maggie asintió con la cabeza, y ambos salieron del auto. Poco tiempo después llegaron a las imponentes puertas de acero oxidadas y se detuvieron. Bart agarró uno de los barrotes y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada. Luego trató de tirar de ella, pero no logró abrirla.

- Yo puedo pasar por encima y abrir desde el interior, creo yo -dijo Maggie. La chica dio un paso al lado de su hermano que jadeaba de la frustración.

- ¿Me puede dar un impulso? -preguntó Maggie.

- Sí. Pero es mejor que tengas cuidado, esa es una gran caída- dijo Bart. Tras colocar el bate en el suelo, ofreció sus manos para levantar a Maggie a pesar de las dudas que él tuviera. Ella se subió a la plataforma improvisada, sujetando las barras de metal. Poco a poco, Bart levantó a su hermana, con no poco esfuerzo, al borde de las puertas.

"¡Eh, yo apuesto a que él no contaba con que tú ibas a estar conmigo!", exclamó Bart.

Maggie se sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo y luchó contra la incesante atracción de la gravedad. Ella pensó que tal vez sería más fuerte si comiera más y maldijo cada bocado que jamás había comido. La chica se las arregló para enganchar una pierna alrededor de la parte superior de una de las barras que sobresalían en lo alto. Y finalmente, Maggie logró llegar a su meta y se sentó con delicadeza en la puerta delgada.

Cuidadosamente, Maggie empezó a descender de las puertas, pero terminó cayendo. Su destino estaba lejos de ser suave, se golpeó con fuerza.

"¡¿Estás bien?", dijo Bart preocupado. Maggie tosió y respiró profundamente antes de elevar su pulgar hacia como seña de que estaba bien. Bart dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, recuperó su bate y esperó a que ella se recuperara.

Finalmente, Maggie se puso de rodillas y empezó a explorar su entorno con los ojos. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio lo que obviamente era una cabaña de guardia a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

Se puso de pie y salió cojeando levemente hacia la cabaña. "Sólo un pequeño esguince, continúa", Maggie se reprendió. La puerta se abrió con facilidad cuando ella empujó, revelando una simple oficina. Había un taburete para el guardia de turno para sentarse en frente de un panel de control. Su pierna le latía mientras se subía al asiento y extendió la mano hacia el botón marcado "Abrir". Maggie golpeó el botón con la palma y cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor..

Fuera, la pesada puerta se estremeció y crujió inquietante, ya que se movió hacia el interior, lo que le permitió a Bart entrar a las instalaciones. Maggie volvió a aparecer desde el interior del puesto de control, todavía caminando con dificultad mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Bart le preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos.

- No te preocupes por mí, me las arreglaré -ella respondió sin aliento, llegando a sentirse un poco molesta con su hermano que estaba en constante actitud de mimar. No era como si él y Lisa no hubieran hecho este tipo de cosas a su edad, ¿por qué ella debería ser considerada de otra manera? Maggie quiso sacar esa idea de su cabeza y cambió de tema:

- ¿Qué edificio debemos comprobar primero? -preguntó ella.

Bart hizo una pausa y pensó en su infancia, tratando de recordar cómo Bob actuaba. Una idea vino a su cabeza.

- Bueno, si conozco a Bob, él va a querer un lugar especial. Yo apostaría la última dona de Homero que es ... Sí, tal vez …- Maggie cambió su atención del complejo vacío en frente de ella a Bart cuando este paró de hablar.

- ¿Tal vez qué? ¿Sabe usted dónde están o no?

- Suena un poco obvio, pero en cierto modo tiene sentido. Debemos comprobar, por lo menos.- Bart comenzó a caminar, pero Maggie no quiso seguirlo sin saber a dónde iban.

- ¿Dónde? -preguntó ella con firmeza, lo que obligó a Bart a volver hacia ella y considerla como a un igual.

- Ah, claro. Krusty filmó su show en el conjunto más grande en el edificio más grande. Si yo quisiera estar seguro de que estaría solo, es allí donde me escondería. Krusty gustaba mucho su vida privada ... pero eso ... otra larga historia.

- Muy bien, eso es un comienzo.- Maggie asintió con la cabeza incluso antes de que Bart terminara de hablar. Un momento más tarde siguieron caminando y ella sacó el abrigo apretado alrededor de ella, temblando mientras el sol se sumergía lentamente.

Bart no pareció darse cuenta, mientras trataba de recordar el camino hacia el edificio. Después de varios intentos, acompañados por momentos de enojo y la ruptura de objetos de vidrio inocentes, Bart estaba mostrando signos de desesperación.

- Tómalo con calma, Bart. Relájate y piensa -Maggie resopló, llegando a sentir más que un poco de miedo de las sombras cada vez más premonitorias a su alrededor. Bart se detuvo y se frotó las sienes con un gemido.

- Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo. Tengo que encontrar un punto de referencia- dijo él.

Bart giró y echó un vistazo a todos los edificios, tratando de recordar la disposición general de los estudios. En el crepúsculo cada uno de ellos tenía el mismo aspecto que el siguiente, con excepción de los más cercanos.

"Hmm... un poco más aquí, creo que …", murmuraba Bart mientras caminaba por una esquina y al voltar exclamó: "¡Eso es!".

Maggie corrió hacia la esquina y casi gritó cuando vio una gigantesca figura de la cara de Krusty en la parte delantera de un edificio cercano. El pelo y los ojos llegaban alto en edificio, mientras que la nariz y la boca formaban una entrada. Frente a la amplia sonrisa de la figura estaba estacionado un automóvil Oldsmobile que parecía haber sido dejado allí a toda prisa. Esto fue evidente debido a la puerta del lado del conductor estaba abierta.

- ¡Vamos! Creo que tuvimos razón. Tiene que ser -Bart susurró con fuerza. Se agachó y con cuidado comenzó a correr hacia la puerta grande que se encuentra en la parte posterior de la boca de Krusty, con Maggie de cerca. La puerta crujió ruidosamente cuando Bart la abrió.

"Última oportunidad para dar marcha atrás, ya sabes", susurró Bart a su hermana. Ella lo miró con indignación y firmeza mostrándole que ella no iba a ninguna parte. Él asintió con la cabeza con admiración y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Está bien, gracias... ahora en silencio", dijo él.

Juntos se movieron a través de un amplia sala de entrada, que estaba en mal estado. "Al igual que lo recuerdo", Bart reflexionó. Todo estaba aquí, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Fragmentos de recuerdos se filtró en su mente y se imaginaba a la policía antidisturbios que llenó esta misma sala la última vez que él estuvo aquí, justo después de la muerte de Krusty, y mantuvo a todos en jaque. Los malos recuerdos. En todos los rincones, había movimientos de pequeñas criaturas con seis patas. Bart y Maggie se asustaron por un momento cuando una de esos insectos caminó frente a ellos.

"Cucarachas", Bart murmuró.

"Asco", musitó Maggie. La niña Simpson palideció un poco y Bart le mostró una débil sonrisa en su rostro. "Como en los viejos tiempos", pensó él con amargura.

Bart y Maggie se adentraron más profundamente en el edificio. Bart abrió una puerta cerca de la parte posterior del vestíbulo, revelando un largo pasillo con varias luces rotas y más que un parpadeo de unos pocos fuera de tiempo con los demás. Entre los cambios de luz esporádica, Maggie cuenta de docenas de puertas que figuran en intervalos regulares a lo largo del lado derecho del pasillo.

"Este camino conduce al escenario donde Krusty hacía su magia", explicó Bart antes de mover la manija de la puerta junto a ellos.

Detrás de la puerta había una gran habitación oscura, donde se colocaron fila tras fila de asientos de tamaño infantil acomodadas de manera descendente para que los niños pudieran ver en cualquier dirección. Más abajo, más allá de la gradería, estaba el escenario, solamente visible por la iluminación de un reflector.

Cerca del borde del radio de la luz estaba sentada una solitaria figura que Bart no pudo reconocer inmediatamente. Hizo un gesto para indicarle a Maggie que guardara silencio y avanzaron con cuidado mientras, tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. Siguieron hasta el escenario tan rápido como sus nervios les permitían.

"Hola, Krusty", la voz profunda de Bob Patiño resonó por toda la habitación. Bart reconoció de inmediato aquella voz. Bart tenía razón, Bob había estado ocultándose en esas instalaciones. Seguramente era él quien secuestró a Lisa.

Bart sintió un deseo de gritarle a Bob que era un maldito asesinato, pero se contuvo. A medida que ellos se acercaron, Bob continuó hablando solo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", Maggie preguntó después de dar un tirón a la manga de la camisa de Bart. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró, si fuera posible, aún más preocupado por la situación. El extraño comportamiento de Bob puso a Maggie tan nerviosa como nunca había estado antes. Ella sentía su cuerpo temblar como si alguien estuviera arrastrando una hoja de afeitar a lo largo de la parte de atrás de su cuello, con la presión justa como para no romper la piel. "¡Él está loco... Oh, Dios... todos vamos a morir!", pensó Maggie al entrar en pánico y luego saltó cuando Bob comenzó a gritar al azar.

"¡Basta! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tus sermones! Lo que debe ser, será. ¡Así que Cállate!", fueron las palabras de Bob antes de apuntar su arma contra lo que él consideraba su adversario y disparar tres veces.

El asombro de Bart y Maggie por el comportamiento errático de Bob fue dejado de lado cuando escucharon a Bob pronunciar: "Ya es hora".

Bob caminó hacia el otro lado del escenario, más allá de la capacidad de ver de los Bart y Maggie. Momentos después se oyó gritar fuertemente.

"¡Levántate!", dijo Bob que fue seguido por una carcajada malvada. Los ojos de Bart se abrieron con fuerza cuando oyó una voz femenina gritar de dolor. "Lisa", pensó Bart y empezó a temblar con furia. Maggie quiso mantener la calma y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bart intentando calmarlo.

"Todavía no ... ¡por favor!", declaró Maggie cuando Bart se volvió hacia ella. La chica se quedó sin habla cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de su hermano. Bob dijo algunas palabras y luego se escuchó el sonido de un escupitajo, la voz de Bob hizo eco tras una breve pausa:

"Hmm ... eres una chica encantadora, Lisa".

Bart intentó ponerse de pie bruscamente, pero Maggie lo sujetó con fuerza, dividida entre el no querer ser descubiertos y un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo junto a su hermano.

El sonido de un golpe llenó el aire en ese momento y Bart que no pudo esperar más. Su decisión estaba tomada, se liberó del agarre de Maggie y gritó con fuerza:

"¡Bob! ¡Basta!". Bart levantó el bate al frente y entró al escenario mientras Maggie luchaba con su pierna dolorida para ir tras él.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?" Bob giró y sacó el arma de nuevo. Bob apuntó el arma al intruso, al tiempo que este se acercaba a la luz del reflector.

- ¿Bart Simpson? -exclamó Bob con incredulidad-. ¿Eres tú? 

- Así es, Bob. He venido por mi hermana -respondió el muchacho.

"Bart", murmó Lisa, todavía aturtida por el ataque de Bob.

- Pero... ¿Comó...? -Bob no podía creer que Bart lo hubiera descubierto, que ese niño hubiera dado con el escondite tan fácilmente. Y supuso que la figura frente a él no era real-. ¿Acaso eres uno de "ellos"?

Bart observó detenidamente la expersión de Bob. Aquel hombre no lo veía con furia, arrogancia, no tenía esa sonrisa siniestra que Bart recordaba. Bob simplemente lucía desconcertado. El joven Simpson dio una mirada al aspecto demacrado de Bob y se esforzó por recobrar la compostura antes de contestar la pregunta loco. 

- ¿"Ellos"? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Hablo de las aluciones. Esos personajes de mi pasado que llegan a atormentarme desde mi subconsciente. Simplemente no hay forma de que tú puedas estar aquí con tanta rapidez, no eres tú realmente -dijo Bob con desesperación.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no soy real? Bueno, puedes comprobarlo fácilmente, ven hacia mi y toca mi mano.- Bart extendió una mano mientras sujetaba el bate con la otra.

El muchacho Simpson intentó sacar provecho de la confución de Bob. Si este se acercaba, Bart tendría un oportunidad de someterlo. Sin embargo, aún al borde de la demencia, Bob se mantenía en guardia.

- No. No confío en ti.

- Pero yo no puedo ser real, tú lo dijiste -dijo Bart tratando de engañarlo.

- ¡No jueges conmigo! -dijo Bob apuntando el arma hacia Bart-. ¡¿Eres real? ¡Quiero estar seguro antes de dispararte!

Bart sintió una frustación crecer dentro de él y gritó:

- ¡Mírate, Bob! No sólo has perdido la cordura. Has perdido cualquier rastro de nobleza que aún hubiera en ti. ¿Secuestrar a Lisa? ¿Comó pudiste caer tan bajo?

- ¡Cállate! -exigió Bob iracundo.

- Este asunto es entre tú y yo. ¡Deja ir a Lisa!

- ¡Te dije que te callaras!- Tras decir esto, Bob apretó el gatillo.

Maggie y Lisa gritaron al unísono. Bart dejó caer el bate y se quedó mirando la mancha de rojo que se expandió rápidamente en su pecho. El muchacho volvió los ojos de nuevo a Bob, quien tenía una mirada interrogante, antes de caer al suelo.

"¿Es decir que... él era... de verdad?", preguntó Bob para sí mismo. Se estremeció y dejó escapar una risa larga, insidiosa, como nacida de las profundidades del infierno. "¡Por fin! ¡Retribución!".

Maggie se colocó frente a Bob, estaba cara a cara con el hombre que por sí solo había transformado la vida de su familia en una pesadilla viviente, el hombre cuyo único propósito en la vida era matar a su hermano, el hombre que disparó a su hermano a sangre fría. Un gran enojo se apoderó de ella. Maggie se movió al radio de la luz del reflector y miró a Bob.

"¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Una pequeña Lisa Simpson?", Bob dijo alegremente y dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro a la Lisa real que todavía estaba en silencio, totalmente anonadada.

"¡Qué maravillosamente apropiado!", Bob se echó a reír otra vez.

Esas palabras hicieron crecer la ira de Maggie. Pero era una suerte para ella que Bob no le hubiera disparado todavía, ella usó eso a su favor.

"¿No quieres hablar? Bueno, tal vez ya sabes que debo hacerme cargo de la verdadera 'tú'. Me atrevo a decir que sería un final apropiado para esta experiencia", dijo él.

Maggie se estremeció ante la mención de ese hecho impensable. ¿Acaso no basta con haber matado uno? Ella no permitiría que este hombre le hiciera daño a nadie nunca más. Metió la mano en el abrigo y tomó el arma de fuego de su madre, lentamente, dejando a Bob ver todos los movimientos.

"Ya veo, ¿sugieres que la mata igual que su hermano, entonces? Un enfoque sentimental, ¿no?", Bob sonrió con locura y le acarició la cámara de su propia arma con ternura.

Maggie quitó el seguro y apuntó la pistola a Bob, que estaba preocupado aún con su propia arma de fuego.

Por último saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Bob miró a la pequeña 'Lisa' de nuevo y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de la niña.

"¿Algo está mal, querida?", Bob le preguntó.

Maggie suspiró y respondió con una extraña calma.

"Mi nombre es Maggie", respondió ella.

"¿Ma...?", Bob no pudo terminar la frase. Maggie jaló del gatillo y una bala acabó con Bob, el hombre se desplomó en el suelo. Maggie casi cayó por la fuerza del retroceso, lo único que podía pensar en hacer desesperadamente era soltar el arma. Después de tener éxito, hizo un esfuerzo por mover sus pies que parecían paralizados.

"¡Maggie!", Lisa gritó desde detrás del cuerpo de Bob y la niña corrió para encontrar a su hermana atada en el suelo.

"¡Él tiene un cuchillo!", indicó Lisa, "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Bart! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle a Maggie!".

Lisa vio que Maggie se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia el cadáver de Bob y comenzó a buscar en él.

"¡Está en su espalda!", dijo Lisa. Un momento más tarde Maggie volvió y uso el cuchillo para cortar los lazos de Lisa. Cuando terminó, Maggie lanzó el cuchillo en la oscuridad con una mirada de asco y ayudó a su hermana mayor a ponerse de pie. Ellas hicieron su camino hacia el cuerpo de su hermano caído.

"Oh, Dios mío...", Lisa gimió tras caer de rodillas. Lisa estaba teniendo dificultades para entender lo que estaba viendo. Aquella visión, borrosa por las lágrimas, era demisiado terrible. "Hay tanta sangre...".

Maggie observó a su hermano y vio a su pecho subir y bajar débilmente.

"¡Él todavía está respirando! Lisa, toma mi abrigo y trata de disminuir el sangrado. ¡La ayuda está en camino!", dijo Maggie. Ambas hermanas se miraron, y las dos entendieron por instinto lo que tenía que suceder. Maggie se quitó la chaqueta y la entregó a Lisa a toda prisa antes de ir a buscar a la policía que había llamado antes.

Cuando Maggie salió corriendo de la habitación, Lisa miró a su pálido hermano, y lloró por no poder tomar su lugar mientras ella sujetaba el abrigo firmemente sobre la herida con una mano.Y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, y entre el ruido de las sirenas en la distancia y su propio sollozo, Lisa no pudo encontrar nada reconfortante que decir.


	11. Consecuencias

Capítulo diez: Consecuencias

Lisa miró a la caja de color marrón rojizo frente a ella. Era simple y elegante, envuelta en flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Ella pudo ver varias fotos que adornan aquel ataúd que le recordaba a tiempos más felices de su vida, pero bajo estas circunstancias sólo servían para hacer este día aún más doloroso, mucho más doloroso de lo que ella podía soportar.

Lisa sabía lo que la caja contenía, pero cada parte de su ser se negó a admitir la verdad en un intento por conservar la cordura. En el fondo se oía un sonido lento, cadencioso, la melodía de un órgano expresaba la esperanza mediante la transición y el cambio. La música hizo que sus tímpanos palpitaran por lo que ella rápidamente volvió su atención a su entorno inmediato.

A la izquierda de Lisa se sentó Homer y Marge, aceptando agradeciendos las manos que se ofrecían consuelo.

"Estamos muy apenados por su pérdida... usted sabe que siempre pueden contar con nosotros por apoyo. Después de todo lo que hacieron cuando perdí a mi queridilla Maude...", dijo Ned Flander. El hombre reunió a sus hijos y los llevó a un cercano banco en el que cayeron de rodillas e inclinaron sus cabezas.

Maggie se sentó a la derecha de Lisa, pasando a través de el gran número de dolientes que estaban apareciendo. De vez en cuando la niña daba una vista a la urna en frente y rompía en lágrimas frescas, cada gota rasgaba el corazón de Lisa a pedazos. Nadie debería tener que enfrentarse a una pérdida como esta a su edad, Lisa lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Un silencio colectivo lleno la capilla cuando el reverendo Lovejoy entró en la habitación y la música se desvaneció abruptamente. Él se acercó solemnemente al podio al lado del ataúd y se aclaró la garganta. Por unos momentos, el reverendo revisó la lectura que habían preparado para él y levantó las manos cuando comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Nos reunimos aquí, hoy, con el fin de llorar la muerte de Bartolomeo Jo-Jo Simpson. Los trágicos acontecimientos que llevaron a este cierre abrupto de la corta vida de Bart verdaderamente nos afectan a todos. Vamos a prestar nuestra comprensión y el apoyo a la familia de la joven Bart, ahora es cuando más necesitan nuestra ayuda.

»En vida, Bart era conocido por la mayoría de las personas en nuestra comunidad, aunque quizás no siempre de la manera más alegre ... De todos modos, siempre vamos a tenerlo en nuestros corazones y mentes, como el joven que trató de establecer un ejemplo para cómo vivir una existencia más feliz.

Timoteo Lovejoy continuó durante unos minutos antes de que él hizo una pausa y volvió a comprobar sus notas.

"Entiendo que algunos de sus amigos y familiares tienen algunas cosas que les gustaría compartir con nosotros acerca de Bart, así que si quieren decir algo, por favor pasen al frente. Ahora es el momento".

Maggie miró a su familia. Marge serenamente asintió con la cabeza, empujando Homer y Lisa de sus asientos. La familia se levantó al unísono y salieron al pasillo central más grande, haciendo su camino hacia la parte frontal de la capilla.

Marge y Homero se acercaron al ataúd de primera, ambos se estremecieron cuando el cuerpo dentro del ataúd fue visible. Maggie resopló y siguió a sus padres, pero Lisa se quedó atrás. Vio a su familia y trató de reunir su fuerza para poder seguir adelante con esto.

Marge finalmente se volvió y le hizo señas a su hija mayor, lo que llevó a Lisa a dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

Lisa podía verlo ahora.

Las lágrimas salpicaron su cara y ella cayó de rodillas en el banco acolchado en frente del cuerpo de su hermano. Maggie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Lisa de consuelo antes de caminar hacia el estrado y agarrar el micrófono. Ella acercó el aparato a su rostro y empezó a hablar:

"Disculpe, todo el mundo. Mi nombre es Margaret Simpson, todo el mundo me llama Maggie. Si estaría bien, tengo una canción preparada para cantar a mi hermano, Bart". Ella miró a la audiencia y no vio objeción. La voz de Maggie empezó a hacer eco inquietantemente por la cámara de techo alto, Lisa se volvió para mirar a su hermana con admiración. 

_Oh a man in placed upon the steps and a baby cries,_

_And high above you can hear the churchbells_

_Start to ring._

_And as the_

_Heaviness, oh the heaviness, the body_

_Settles in._

_Somewhere you can hear a mother sing._

_Then it's one foot, then the other,_

_As you step out on the road of hope._

_Step out on the road._

_How much weight? How much?_

_Then it's how long? And how far?_

_And how many times_

_Oh, before it's too late?_

_Calling all angels, calling all angels_

_Walk me through this one,_

_Don't leave me alone._

_Calling all angels, calling all angels._

_We're tryin' and we're hopin',_

_But we're not sure how..._

_Ah, but if you could,_

_Do you think you would_

_Trade in all, all the pain and suffering?_

_Ah, but then you'd miss_

_The beauty of the light upon this earth,_

_And the sweetness of believing..._

Lisa descubrió que tenía problemas para apartar los ojos de Bart cuando la canción de su hermana llegó a su fin. Cuando la voz de Maggie se desvaneció, Lisa se volvió y vio la pistola que ella de repente, tenía en sus manos.

¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Lis! ¡Haz las cosas bien, por favor!, Lisa escuchó una voz en su interior.

Lisa no podía dejar de dirigir el arma hacia su cabeza. A medida que su mano se cerró sobre el cañón caliente, Lisa empezó a temblar violentamente antes de que una luz brillante bañara sus sentidos y hubiera una fuerte explosión.

"¡Lisa!", escuchó un grito antes de que la escena se desvaneciera.

Ella se obligó a abrir los ojos, respirando profundamente, y miró por la ventana pegada a su cara. Apenas visible a través de la oscuridad pudo distinguir su casa acercandose.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó el hombre en el asiento del conductor del vehículo donde Lisa viajaba, Lisa lo miró y también notó al otro hombre sentado al lado de este. Lisa también notó que ellos estaban con uniformes de policía y reconoció al que habló como Eddie, un policía local. Se sentó y movió la cabeza, tratando de eliminar las imágenes horribles que se abrieron paso en su mente. La niebla mental empezó a despejarse y Lisa recordó por qué estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche de policía. En su regazo estaba el abrigo manchado con sangre que se había negado a entregar a la policía. En la confusión del momento, nadie la presionó y Lisa vagamente recordaba haber ocultado el pequeño revólver de su madre dentro. Efectivamente, podía sentir el frío mango a través de la tela gruesa.

"¿Lisa?", Maggie le preguntó ante los rostros expectantes de los dos oficiales.

-Sí, lo siento, debo haberme dormido por un segundo. Todavía estoy un poco mareada por el cloroformo -repondió Lisa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres sólo tiene que ir al hospital? Podemos traer a tus padres tan pronto los enteremos de los detalles", ofreció Lou, el otro oficial, desde uno de los asiento delanteros.

-No, gracias -respondió ella con firmeza-. Tengo que ver a mi mamá en primer lugar, ella necesita escuchar lo que ha pasado directamente de mí.

Lisa envolvió la pistola con fuerza dentro de la capa ensangrentada y abrió la puerta para salir, y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa. En el momento en que su pie tocó el camino de entrada, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Marge apareció en la entrada y contuvo el aliento cuando vio a su hija mayor.

-¡Lisa, oh gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde has estado? -Marge corrió hacia a Lisa. Ella abrazó contenta a su hija hasta que notó el abrigo de Maggie, el cual estaba en los brazos de Lisa.

La madre se quedó paralizada.

-Lisa... ¿Dónde está Maggie? Ella y Bart desaparecieron hace bastante rato, ¿dónde está tu hermana? -Marge se retorció las muñecas, ya de color rojo, por los nervios-. ¡Dime, por favor!

-¡Estoy aquí, mamá! -Maggie gritó y corrió detrás de la patrulla de la policía. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de de su madre que la esperaba ansiosa.

-¡Oh, Mi angelito precioso! ¡Nunca te vayas sin decírmelo! ¿Qué te dije más temprano? Yo estaba muy preocupada por ti, con lo de tu hermana y todo. -Marge hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, a pesar de que sonaba aliviada-. Voy a tener una charla muy seria con su hermano, niñas. ¡Él tiene dieciséis años por todos los cielos, él lo sabe bien! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Bart? Deja de esconderte, jovencito. ¿Él todavía está en el coche?

-Mamá... -Lisa trató de hablar, pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta. Se sentía como que iba a ahogarse con la tensión que flotaba en el aire. Maggie notó las vacilaciones de su hermana y agarró la mano de su madre para llamar su atención de nuevo.

-Bart está herido, mamá -dijo con delicadeza-. Está en el hospital, así que tenemos que llegar hasta allí.

Lisa levantó chaqueta con una mano mientras guardaba cuidadosamente el arma en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, por debajo de su camiseta. Marge levantó la mirada y su rostro palideció al ver la cantidad de sangre que cubre la prenda.

-Su padre... él estará en casa pronto. Él tiene que saber... ¡Oh, no! ¡Él tiene que reunirse con nosotros en el hospital, no podemos esperarlo! -Marge intentó mantener la calma y tomar el control de la situación, pero a sus hijas les parecía que ella era incapaz de decidir lo que debían hacer en primer lugar.

-Mamá, tómalo con calma. Ve adentro, llama a la cárcel y asegurarse de que reciba el mensaje. Lisa y yo vamos a tener que cambiarnos de ropa y tomar cualquier cosa que necesitemos llevar con nosotros -dijo Maggie.

-Buena idea, Maggie -dijo Lisa-. Vamos a estar listos, mientras que mamá llama a papá. Podemos irnos tan pronto como mamá hable con papá.

-¿Ustedes quieren una escolta? Ya saben, las circunstancias atenuantes y eso -Lou les habló desde el coche de policía.

-¡Sí! ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Sólo dénnos unos minutos para conseguir algunas cosas, vamos a estar de vuelta!" Marge desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Lisa miró a Maggie, quien miró la pistola oculta en la cintura de su hermana, mientras seguían a su madre.

-¡Tenemos que regresar el arma! -Maggie le imploró a su hermana con desesperación-. ¡Ella no puede saber!

-En realidad, hay que limpiarla primero para que no huela a pólvora -dijo Lisa con el ceño fruncido-. Asegúrese de que ella se queda arriba, por ahora, voy a necesitar unos cuantos minutos.

Lisa entró por la sala de estar y se volvió rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Maggie perpleja en cuanto a cómo su hermana podía tener ese tipo de conocimiento. Maggie subió por las escaleras y por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio al final del pasillo. Se encontraba frente a su habitación con sus padres, por lo que dejó la puerta abierta con el fin de tener una mejor vigilancia de su madre. Metódicamente, Maggie reunió las pocas cosas que se necesitaba para pasar la noche en el hospital.

'Yo maté a un hombre de hoy ", un pensamiento se deslizó a través de su cabeza, tomando a Maggie con la guardia baja. "Me pregunto si él lo sintió".

Ella tuvo un escalofrío, huyó por el pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación de Lisa. Maggie comenzó rápidamente a repetir el proceso, tratando de distraerse de los pensamientos errantes. En la esquina de la habitación, brillando con orgullo en el estante, estaba el saxofón de Lisa. Ella expertamente desmontó el instrumento sin pensar, después de haber visto a su hermana hacerlo muchas veces, y lo colocó en su estuche.

En el pasillo, Marge abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se paseó hacia las escaleras. Satisfecha de que su trabajo estaba hecho, Maggie se detuvo y se volvió a llamar la atención de su madre.

-Oye, mamá, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar todo esto? No puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Pero por qué el saxo? -Marge entró en la habitación y miró perpleja.

-Oh ... yo pensé Lisa podría querer tener algo que hacer más adelante. Tal vez pueda jugar con Bart -Maggie sugirió pensando rápidamente.

-¡Esa es una idea maravillosa, Maggie! Aquí, permítanme aprovechar eso. Ahora, ¿dónde está tu hermana, es necesario ponerse en marcha. Tu padre se reunirá con nosotros allí en una hora o dos.

-Oh, ella quería sentarse durante unos minutos, así que yo empaqué por ella. Es probable que esté lista ahora mismo, ¡vamos! -Maggie entregó la pesada maleta a su madre y confió en que Lisa estaba lista.

En la parte inferior de las escaleras se sentó Lisa, esperando con paciencia.

-¿Lo tiene todo? -preguntó Lisa y se puso de pie, lanzando secretamente a Maggie un pulgar hacia arriba. Luego vio el estuche en manos de Marge-. Eh ... ¿mi saxo?

-Sí, fue idea de tu hermana -Marge respondió. La verdad es que era la última cosa en la mente de Lisa en ese momento así que tuvo que pensar por unos instantes antes de responder con voz ronca.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora vamos, no debemos mantener a los oficiales esperarando demasiado tiempo. Todo el mundo al coche... bueno, ustedes dos -Marge suspiró dolorosamente y avanzó, agarrando su bolso sobre la mesa a su paso.

Se acercaba la tarde cuando finalmente llegaron al Hospital General de Springfield. Marge y las chicas agradecieron a los oficiales por su amable gesto y emprendieron su camino a la sala de emergencias llena de gente. Cerca de la parte de atrás se encontraron con una línea corta de gente esperando para hablar con la enfermera en la recepción. El gran reloj situado detrás de la cabeza de la enfermera hizo poco para aliviar los nervios de la gente en la fila. Cada segundo, un "tic-tac" resonaba en el lugar.

Después de casi media hora ellas llegaron finalmente a la cabeza de la línea. La enfermera detrás de la mesa dio a Marge una sonrisa tensa y les indicó que tomaran asiento. Marge se sentó en en uno de los asientos, Lisa y Maggie compartieron el único otro asiento.

-Nombre y lesión -la recepcionista preguntó de una manera formal.

-Sí, eh ... Marge. Mi nombre es Marge Simpson. Mi hijo es Bart Simpson y él ha sido traído aquí hace poco. No tengo idea de lo que ha ocurrido, por favor, ¿puedes decirme algo?

Una punzada de compasión corrió a través de los ojos de la mujer y suaviza sus facciones. Ella se acercó más.

-¿Así que usted es la madre del muchacho que ingresó herido por un disparo?

-¿Un disparo? Nadie dijo nada acerca de disparo. ¡¿Mi hijo fue asesinado? ¡Lisa! -Marge fulminó con la mirada a su hija. Marge usó casi en tono acusador, pensó Lisa. Marge volvió a mirar a la recepcionista y preguntó más: "¿Dónde está él? ¿Cuál es su gravedad?".

-Mire, señora. _Relájese_, tenemos uno de nuestros principales doctores con él en este momento.

-Oh, Señor. Por favor no me diga su nombre es Riviera.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese charlatán? No, él está manejando las salas de quemados esta noche. No, su hijo está siendo operado por el Dr. Julius Hibbert. Esta carta dice que es su médico habitual por lo que fue una elección natural.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que debemos esperar a que salga de la cirugía? -Marge dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y casi cayó hacia atrás desde el borde de su asiento.

-Hay un ascensor para llegar a ese salón ahí. -Señaló la enfermera a la sala a su derecha-. Basta con ir hasta la planta superior donde se encuentra la unidad de cuidados intensivos. No se pueden perder la sala de espera. Confíe en mí.

"Cuidados intensivos", Marge murmuró mientras se puso de pie y se movió a un lado de la mesa antes de proceder al final del pasillo. Lisa y Maggie fueron detrás de ella formando una "V" y pasaron más allá de las olas de médicos, enfermeras y niños que. En el momento en que llegaron al ascensor ya había varias otras familias esperando para subir. Algunos miraban expectantes, otros mortificado, pero todos parecían tensos cuando la luz por encima de las puertas se iluminó y sonó una campana.

Era un ascensor grande para que bastantes personas pudieran usarlo; pero siendo las últimas en llegar, Marge, Lisa y Maggie se quedaron a esperar para el próximo viaje. Juntas observaron como una corriente sin fin de personas pasaba, la mayoría de los que demasiado distraído para mirar en dirección a ellas.

Una familia de cuatro salió de la multitud y se colocaron de pie junto a ellos a esperar por el ascensor. La madre pelirroja de aquella familia parecía agobiada como Marge. Aquella mujer y Marge intercambiaron una breve sonrisa, antes de renunciar a la soledad de nuevo. Junto a ella estaba un joven corpulento que parecía ser el hijo de la mujer. Estaba mirando hacia todas partes y divertido con él mismo. La hija, dio un paso atrás lejos de todos los demás, se mantuvo lanzando miradas frívolas hacia ellos, pero no se movió ni dijo nada. Por último, había un muchacho joven de la edad de Maggie. El muchacho sonrió cuando las luz del ascensor se encendió, sonó una campana y las puertas se abrieron.

"Margaret", dijo Marge arrastrando a Maggie.

"Stewart", dijo la mujer pelirroja. Los ojos de Maggie se redujeron sólo un momento, sin saber pór qué algo en estas personas había despartado su curiosidad, antes de que todos se movieran para entrar en el ascensor. En el interior, nadie dijo una palabra mientras los pisos pasaban de largo. En el piso tres, la otra familia se bajó y Lisa notó que fueron en la dirección a la sala de percances cómicos, lugar que Lisa había visitado una vez, hace muchos años, después que Bart decidió que quería convertirse en un temerario.

Finalmente llegaron a la planta superior, el número cinco. La campana sonó de nuevo y abrió las puertas. Una vez fuera en el pasillo, ellas rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la derecha y encontraron la habitación que la enfermera había mencionado. Los ojos de ellas tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse al nuevo nivel de iluminación. Lisa y Maggie se sentaron en el centro de la habitación mientras que Marge continuó por el pasillo para alertar a la estación de enfermeras de su presencia. Si se trataba de una operación mayor se necesitaría un buen rato para terminar, por lo que ella no quería ser olvidada y tener que esperar más tiempo.

Poco tiempo después regresó y se sentó cerca de sus hijas.

"Dijeron que probablemente será como una hora, probablemente dos, antes de que él está listo para ser traído aquí, así que tendremos que esperar. Por lo menos tu padre estará aquí para cuando lo veamos.

En ese momento, las tres entraron en silencio, no volvieron a hablar hasta que Homero llegó. No tenía mucho sentido especular acerca de lo que podría suceder antes que las cosas se decidieron a ciencia cierta. Alrededor de una hora y media más tarde Lisa estaba hojeando unas revistas de años de edad que se mantienen almacenados en la esquina y Maggie se divertía con las vistas del paisaje de la ciudad visible desde la ventana que se alineaban en la cara exterior de la habitación. Como ya era tarde, Maggie no podía distinguir los edificios específicos, pero ciertas cosas, como las torres de refrigeración de la planta de energía nuclear y el fuego de los neumáticos, eran inconfundibles.

Desde lo lejos se oyó la puerta del ascensor abrirse y un par de pasos pesados hicieron eco por el pasillo. Los tres saltaron expectante cuando Homero apareció desde el fondo del salón y gritó:

"¿Marge? ¿Alguien ha visto a mi esposa? ¿Un enorme _bouffant_ azul? ¿Y usted?", Homero miró a una enfermera con los ojos bien abiertos y ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, algo asustada. "¿Dónde?", preguntó él.

"Creo que es la mujer sentada allí mirándolo", respondió la mujer y señaló hacia Marge.

"¡Papá! ¡Lo lograste!", dijo Lisa. La chica se levantó, sonriendo por primera vez desde aquella mañana.

"¡Oh, Lisa, cariño! ¡Has vuelto!", Homero exclamó. El hombre miró hacia el cielo y pronunció una oración vaga.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando? -preguntó Lisa a su padre. Ella sonrió cuando compartieron un breve abrazo.

-Superman -Homero bajó la mirada hacia el suelo con una débil sonrisa.

-Oh, papá. ¿Un personaje de ficción? -Lisa se rió entre dientes.

-Sí ... Sí que lo es. -Homero movió la vista hacia el techo con una sonrisa de complicidad-. ¿Qué está pasando, Lisa? ¿Qué pasa con el niño? Quiero decir con Bart.

Volvió la mirada a su hija sintiéndose impotente.

- Uh... bueno... dame un momento, mamá debe oír esto, también. -Lisa llevó a su padre de vuelta a esperó a que su padre tomara asiento junto a Marge-. Fue el Bob Patiño. Él hizo esto.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Él dejó de ir a Bart años! ¿Por qué de repente empezar a intentar matarlo de nuevo? -Marge miró indignado por la mención del hombre al que tanto temía y odiaba.

-¡No, mamá! ¡Bob nunca lo dejó! Sólo estaba esperando su momento hasta que algo cambió. ¡Y lo hizo! Bob me dijo que él fue quien asesinó a Krusty en aquel entonces y que tenía la intención de terminar el trabajo con Bart y yo.

-¿Dijo eso? Eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué iba a querer desquitarse con...? Oh... la venganza. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Realmente se aferró a su rencor durante tanto tiempo? -Marge se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y vaciló un momento antes de continuar-. Él te secuestró, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quería contigo?

-Bob se quebró, mamá. Me dijo que me iba a matar a Bart y luego cuando Bart apareció... le disparó a Bart en el pecho, y luego se pegó un tiro.

Lisa miró la reacción de Maggie, esperando que su hermana no se opondría a la mentira.

"Oh, mi señor...", exclamó Marge y se desplomó en su silla. "Oh, Dios mío...".

Maggie cambió su atención hacia otra parte mientras que Lisa continuó explicando lo que ella decidió que había pasado. Después Maggie vio a la persona que estaban esperando, y a la vez temían ver. La aparición de aquel hombre tardó mucho y para Lisa eso no podía ser una buena señal. El Doctor Hibbert apareció en la esquina del pasillo, mirando seriamente a sus papeles y moviendo la cabeza con tristeza.

"¡No!", Maggie exclamó.

Todos en la habitación se detuvieron y miraron inquisitivamente a Maggie mientras que el Dr. Hibbert dio vuelta a la esquina, llegando a ser visible para el resto de la familia.

-¡Julio! ¡Por favor, dime que está bien! -Marge grita mientras su marido la abraza.

-Lo siento, Marge -dijo el hombre grande en su voz profunda y poderosa-. Es demasiado pronto para decirlo. Él acaba de salir de un procedimiento quirúrgico muy grave, por lo que no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta la mañana, por favor, comprenda.

-¿Qué.. pero... y... ahora? -Homero le preguntó, con mirada perdida.

-El doctor quiere decir que Bart está bien por el momento, papá -interpretó Lisa.

-Más o menos. Es difícil decir por ahora -agregó el médico-. Buen intento, sin embargo.

-Oh, eso es bueno. Vamos a tener que esperar aquí hasta mañana. Genial -dijo Homero sarcástico-. Fabuloso.

-Seguiremos de cerca la situación de su hijo durante toda la noche, Sr. Simpson -Hibbert le aseguró, y luego se detuvo y miró incómodo para una fracción de segundo-. No sé exactamente la mejor manera de llevar esto. Los he visto... en la iglesia todos los domingos desde hace años...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Lisa le miró a los ojos, ya no le gustaba a dónde iba con su comentario críptico. Julio dejó escapar un gran suspiro y prosiguió. Esta fue probablemente una de las decisiones más difíciles que cualquier padre podría tener que enfrentar.

-Miren, tanto como ustedes quieran, puede negar y distanciarse a sí mismo de lo que podría suceder. Puede ser en el mejor interés de su hijo si usted me deja en contacto con el reverendo Lovejoy.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! -Marge se atragantó con ira y se disolvió en llanto en el hombro de su marido. Lisa y Maggie miraron a su madre con tristeza y se acercaron para ayudar a sostenerla en brazos.

-Lo siento. Es demasiado pronto. ¿Por qué no les doy más tiempo para hablar de esto? Si necesitan algo, no duden en preguntar a una enfermera sobre mí. -El Dr. Hibbert volvió a caer detrás de la imagen de profesional y se volvió para irse.

-Póngase en contacto con el reverendo, por favor -Marge dijo con voz débil.

-¿Marge? ¿Cariño? -Homero miró a los hermosos ojos de color avellana de su esposa, ignorando las lágrimas de ellos.

-¡Es su alma, Homero! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿No es ya bastante horrible? ¡No puedo vivir con eso como un remordimiento!

-Hágalo -Homero indicó al médico.

-¿Podemos verlo? -preguntó Marge. La cabeza de Marge se levantó esperanzada. El médico echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada corta antes de volver a ponerse serio.

-Me temo que deben esperar por ahora. Él no debe ser molestado por un buen tiempo. Sólo esperen un poco más de tiempo y luego podrán verlo antes que las horas de visita hayan terminado.

-¡Gracias, Julio! -Marge, dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se acurrucó más cerca de Homero.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, Marge. Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti.

El Doctor Hibbert se volvió a Lisa, y añadió:

-Es mejor que alguien le eche un vistazo a usted antes de salir, señorita. Quiero asegurarse de que no hay lesiones duraderas, ¿entendido? Su hermana, también.

-Está bien, el Dr. Hibbert. Tal vez en la mañana, una vez Bart está haciendo mejor -dijo Lisa.

-Me parece bien, pequeña. -Se rió de nuevo-. Muy bien.

El doctor se fue y Lisa se encontró mirando atrás a los otros miembros de su familia. De repente ella quería unos momentos a solas y en breve llegaron al lugar que ella podía estar seguro de encontrar la paz en esta ocasión de la noche.

-Vuelvo más tarde -dijo ella y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que debe apagarse por sí mismo después de lo que ha pasado hoy? -Marge dijo.

-Mamá, Bob está muerto. No hay nada de que preocuparse, voy a estar bien.

-Por lo menos tener a alguien con usted. Homero, de ir con ella. -Marge se volvió hacia su esposo, quien se mostró molesto por unos momentos porque se le está pidiendo que se levantara, pero luego recordó que la cafetería estaba en la planta baja y se levantó.

Lisa y Homer se subieron al ascensor y esperaron pacientemente a que los llevara.


	12. Consuelo

Capítulo doce: Consuelo

-Usted no tiene que venir conmigo, ya sabes -dijo Lisa a su padre mientras iban en el ascensor hasta el primer piso-. Voy a estar bien, sólo quiero dar un pequeño paseo, eso es todo.

Homero se secó la frente y exhaló.

-Claro que se quiere, cariño. Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme -respondió con una mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. "Mmm ... el aire está fresco...", murmuró.

Con esto se separaron y Homero desapareció por el pasillo hacia la cafetería que adoraraba tanto. Lisa se rió de las travesuras de su padre antes de girar e ir en la dirección opuesta. La falta de claridad en su cabeza era extremadamente irritante y ella no podía concentrarse en una sola cosa durante más de unos pocos segundos. Era el momento de tomar unos minutos a relajarse y la única manera de estar seguro de su soledad sería visitar la capilla del hospital. No había nadie en esa noche.

Con el tiempo llegó a la sala gigantesca, donde residía la capilla y estaba impresionado de nuevo por la espectacular fuente que decoraba el centro de la habitación. Las luces bajo el agua constantemente cambiaban los colores de verde a rojo a azul, amarillo y naranja. La gente se reunió alrededor del borde levantado en piedra de la fuente. Una pareja de ancianos miró profundamente a la profundidad del agua y cada uno arrojó una moneda para luego desear en voz baja. Lisa se pregunta lo que les ha traído aquí esta noche, que estaban deseando y si era bueno o malo.

Con sus ojos humedecidos volteó la mirada hacia el camino que conducía a la capilla. Ella espero que las puertas estuvieran sin llave y se sintió aliviada al descubrir que se abrieron con facilidad. Lisa cerró la puerta tras ella y se enfrentó a la pequeña habitación. Media docena de filas de sillas plegables se alineaban en la parte posterior de la habitación y hacia el frente había dos hileras de bancos de la iglesia real, con almohadillas para arrodillarse. Estas estaban divididas en el centro por una gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo desde la entrada hasta la parte delantera de la habitación. En el lado izquierdo de la habitación estaba una exhibición de velas, algo inclinadas, colocadas de forma bien ordenada en filas descendentes. Se extendía hasta el final a la parte posterior de la sala, cerca del altar y en el extremo más cercano a ella estaba una caja negra colocada en un pedestal para las donaciones y había una caja más pequeña en la parte superior del mismo con más velas. El otro lado de la habitación estaba cubierto de altas vidrieras que brillaban con las luces artificiales, siendo iluminados por detrás por la fuente gigantesca.

El agradable sonido del agua al caer ya estaba ayudando a calmar su mente perturbada por lo que tomó una respiración profunda y se abrió paso hasta el frente y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Ella cerró los ojos y siguió centrándose en su respiración, utilizando la antigua técnica de meditación budista de Anapanasati, o meditación de la respiración.

Dentro...

Se concentró y aclaró los eventos del día por un momento, llamándose a sí misma de nuevo a su estado de ánimo de la noche anterior. No había nadie allí, solamente ella. Ella continuó durante varios minutos, con cuidado de dar seguimiento a su respiración y permitiendo inundar su ser y despejar su mente de todas las distracciones.

Fuera...

Lisa creyó en sus prácticas en el budismo en los últimos años y trató de reconciliar lo que sabía de esto con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Técnicamente, el budismo enseña que ella debe dejar de lado su deseo de que Bart sobreviviera y permitir actuar a las fuerzas del karma como lo habían hecho durante eoness. El deseo era un anhelo, lo que llevaba al sufrimiento. Pero era confuso para ella, este desprendimiento intencional parecía ser la llave de la tranquiladad y a la vez ella sentía que sería como poner los clavos en el ataúd de Bart. Eso no puede ser correcto, ¿verdad?

Lisa entendió que desear que su hermano viviera no era algo malo, pero ella debía poder sobrellevar la posibilidad de que eso no pasara. Porque lo verdaderamente sería malo es que ella se dejara vencer ante el dolor de la perdida.

Si Bart muriera, sentir dolor sería algo inevitable para ella. Pero el dolor por perder a alguien sirve para recordales a las personas que ese alguien fue valioso para ellos.

Dentro...

Ella aplica lo negativo del anhelo a lo que ocurrió con Bob antes y se dio cuenta de que en el caso de él se trataba de una afirmación acertada. Estaba obsesionado con la venganza, aún a costa de su propia felicidad, y eso le trajo nada más que sufrimiento. Casi se sentía mal por este hombre, pero ya estaba mucho más allá de cualquier ayuda que ella pudiera ofrecer, y en este momento Lisa no creía poder llegar a perdonarlo por sus acciones en contra de su familia. Quizás en su próxima vida, Bob iba a tratar más fuerte para ser una mejor persona.

Fuera...

Un sentimiento de culpa le recordó a Lisa que estaba meditando en una capilla. De alguna manera se sentía como una profanación de las creencias de sus padres para hacer esto aquí, aunque no se trababa de un ritual religoso sino simplementemente de un ejercicio de relajación. Aun así una iglesia debería ser un lugar exclusivo para la adoración. Entonces, Lisa pensó que por lo menos debía rezar un poco.

Conforme Lisa fue aprendiendo sobre budismo, ella notó que era una religión bastante diferente al cristianismo o al judaísmo, era una forma de pensamiento que resultaba difícil de catalogar como una religión o filosofía conforme los términos de la forma que suelen usarse en occidente. El budismo consiste en un conjunto de enseñanzas que buscan colocar al ser humano en el camino a la autosuperación. Claro que el budismo comparte conceptos con otras religiones como la existencia de ciertos principios que conviene seguir, conocidos como la moral, o la creencia en seres espirituales. Pero el budismo no busca que las personas crean rígidamente en una verdad, y aconseja no pensar demasiado en asuntos de los que no se puede tener certeza, como el origen del universo por ejemplo.

Y a pesar de ser una religión no _teísta, el budismo realmente no se opone a que sus seguidores tengan un pensamiento diferente. Así, dentro del budismo se encuentran integrantes monoteístas, politeístas o deístas._

El budismo no busca ganar fieles, simplemente ponen sus enseñanzas a la disposición de quienes estén interesados. Las personas tienen libertad de tomar lo poco o mucho que deseen. Tal vez, tener fe o no, considerarse budista o no, no es fundamento dentro de esta religión. Entonces, ¿por qué fue necesario que Lisa se apartara de su antigua fe para seguir el camino budista? Ella no tenía una respuesta a eso en este momento.

Lisa no estaba segura de que si se arrodillaba y rezaba, eso la haría una mala. Pero de todos modos, nadie esperaba que ella fuera perfecta.

Lisa se deslizó hacia abajo desde el banco y colocó sus rodillas sobre una de las almohadillas. Ella abrió los ojos antes de comenzar a rezar en voz baja:

"Señor... sé que hemos estado en desacuerdo durante años, y espero que entiendan mis decisiones con respecto a la iglesia. Yo no voy a cambiar porque honestamente creo que este es el camino correcto para mí. Yo vivo una vida de no violencia, soy amable con otras personas que probablemente no se lo merecen. ¿No es eso lo que usted enseña? Estoy aquí porque necesito orientación en mi vida. Me he encontrado con una situación en la que no saben qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, y realmente me vendría bien algo de ayuda. Por favor, no estoy pidiendo un milagro, sólo para señalar en la dirección correcta...".

Ella se quedó en silencio y comenzó a proferir varias oraciones comunes que había aprendido en la escuela dominical, mezclando el acto de genuflexión con su estado de meditación. Casi impreceptiblemente, la puerta detrás de ella rechinó y Lisa oyó los suaves sonidos de pisadas en la alfombra que conducía desde la parte posterior de la habitación para el altar. Ella levantó la cabeza, pero no se volvió para ver quién era, puesto que ella tenía una idea de quién era esa persona.

"Estoy bien, mamá", dijo Lisa.

Los pasos se detuvieron por un momento, luego continuaron a acercandose. Lisa respiró hondo.

"Yo... no sé qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo? ¿No es suficiente con estar aquí? Todos los demás parecen saber exactamente lo que están haciendo. Maggie te acompaña... y papá... bueno, papá siempre va a ser papá".

-¿Te lo imaginas de otra manera? -la voz de Homero llenó la pequeña habitación.

-¿Papá? -Lisa se volvió hacia su padre y él se agachó para rizar el pelo.

-Hola, otra vez -dijo tímidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Oh, vamos, que era bastante obvio. Este lugar y la fuente de agua gigante son las únicas dos cosas abajo en este extremo del hospital. Además, la cafetería ya estaba cerrada para esta noche -añadió con tristeza, luego se recuperó-, por lo me decidí a venir a ver cómo estabas como se lo prometí a tu madre.

- Entiendo . -Lisa sonrió con tristeza-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué la cara triste, cielo?

Lisa vaciló, tratando de encontrar la forma correcta de expresarlo para que su padre entendería su dilema.

-No estoy segura de qué hacer. Hoy ha sido una locura. Mucho más de lo habitual.

-¿Sabes lo que hago cuando las cosas se ponen abrumadora? -Homero se arrodilló y le susurró al oído.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo pienso", dijo él.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

«Pienso en ustedes niños, en lo bien que resultó todo. Sí, incluso Bart ... algunas veces. Me gusta pensar en los buenos momentos que hemos tenido juntos, lo mucho que amo a todos y haría cualquier cosa sólo para verlos felices y seguros, aunque sólo sea por una hora o dos. Mientras sepa que ustedes estarán bien por el tiempo que sea, al final habrá valido la pena.

-Eso es muy dulce, papá. -Lisa estrechó la mano de su padre con la suya y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

-Ahora, yo nunca he sido un gran pensador, lo sabes, pero me parece que hay algo más que te molesta.

Desde lo más recóndito de su mente, una imagen de Maggie apretando el gatillo de la pistola brilló en la cabeza de Lisa y le recordó vivamente el sueño que había tenido sólo unas pocas horas antes. Eso era un asunto entre ellas, Lisa no veía necesidad darle más precocupación a sus padres.

-Estoy muy preocupada por Bart -contestó Lisa.

-Yo también. -Homero cayó en un asiento junto a ella-. Ha habido problemas desde el día en que nació. Te diré eso. Pero jura no volver a repetir esto a otro ser viviente.

-Lo juro -dijo Lisa, intrigada por el tono místico de su padre.

-El día que Bart nació yo estaba seguro de que mi vida había terminado. Él era otra boca que alimentar, y tu madre y yo no podíamos no teniamos recursos suficientes. Pero ya has oído hablar de esa parte. Lo que no sabías era que en los próximos meses previo a su nacimiento, pensé seriamente en escapar. Ni siquiera lo he hablado mucho con tu madre. Pero las semanas pasaron y entonces él nació. Fue en el primer momento que lo tuve en mis manos que supe que nunca sería capaz de abandonarlo. Él era como un poco de mí, apenas lo suficientemente grande para llenar las dos manos, y para mí eso estaba muy bien. Sólo he sentido de esa manera tres veces en mi vida, y apuesto a que puedes adivinar las otros dos.

La voz de Homero, vaciló y se secó los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

»Me duele mucho saber que podía morir. Nunca hablamos de cosas como esta, pero ahora podría ser demasiado tarde.

Lisa miró fijamente a los ojos de su padre y vio las emociones reprimidas que él nunca había sido capaz de ocultar en todos los años que lo conocía.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Bart va a salir adelante. Él tiene que hacerlo.

-Espero que tengas razón, Lisa.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Yo sé que tienes razón. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. -Homero sonrió-. ¿Pero cómo estás? Has pasado por mucho hoy.

-Tú sabes... Creo que voy a estar bien ahora. Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, papá. Me has dado mucho que pensar y significa mucho saber que confias en mí.

-No pienses demasiado. Eso hace doler el cerebro.

-¿Crees que es hora de que nos dirigimos al piso de arriba? Queremos estar allí cuando llegue el Dr. Hibbert a decirnos como está Bart.

-¡Tienes razón! Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no queremos molestar a tu madre, ¿verdad? -Homero le dio un rápido guiño.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? -Maggie casi le gritó a la niña sentada frente a ella. Allison resopló, su rostro mostraba un fuerte color rojo debido a su enojo, y se volvió hacia Maggie.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar enojado contigo! ¡Me mentiste!

Marge levantó una mano y tranquilizó a las niñas.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! Maggie, no se debe mentir. Y Allison, no le grites a mi hija. Te he conocido por años, cariño, pero no tiene derecho a disciplinar a mi hija.

-Pero... -Allison tenía problemas para contener sus quejas.

-¡Lo siento, Allison! Yo no sabía qué más hacer. ¿Qué pasa si te lo hubiera dicho? ¿No te hubieras perturbado como estás ahora? ¿Cómo eso hubiera ayudado? Entonces todo el mundo hubiera se enterado y habría más gente asustada. Usted sabe que los rumores pueden tergiversar la verdad. Lo mejor era esperar a tener la noticia oficialmente.

-Bueno... supongo que puedo ver ese lado de las cosas. Disculpas aceptadas, Maggie. -Allison cedió y se movió en su silla. Sólo había llegado al hospital hacía quince minutos y aún no había visto a su mejor amiga-. ¿Pero dónde está Lisa? ¿O Bart en todo caso?

Marge miró con tristeza a los ojos de Allison antes de responder.

-Bart fue a cirugía tras recibir un disparo y Lisa bajó hace un tiempo con su padre. Ella debe estar de vuelta en breve, espero. El Dr. Hibbert va a volver pronto y entonces podremos ir a verlo.

-¿Bart recibió un disparo? -La mandibula de Allison se abrió por la sorpresa- Lo siento mucho, yo no tenía ni idea.

-¿Cómo supiste que nos encontramos aquí? -Preguntó Maggie.

-Bueno, cuando me enteré de que nadie estaba en su casa después de oír hablar de Lisa, pensé que sólo había unos cuantos lugares en la ciudad en que podrían estar y el hospital era uno de ellos.

-A veces, creo que deberíamos alquilar una habitación aquí. -Marge intentó hacer que la frase sonara un poco más ligera, no tan deprimente como realmente era. Las tres se quedaron en silencio y poco después las puertas del ascensor dejaron escapar su distintivo timbre.

Momentos más tarde, Lisa y Homer entraron en la habitación y Lisa quedó sin aliento al ver a su amiga.

-¡Oh, Allison! ¡Viniste! -exclamó Lisa.

-¡Por supuesto, tonta! ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que yo iba a abandonar? -respondió Allison.

Lisa se rió un poco y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. Marge y Homer se dirigieron a la esquina de la habitación y se sentaron. Maggie, reconociendo que necesitaban su espacio, volvió a mirar por la ventana como lo había hecho antes.

-Así que ... secuestrada, ¿eh? Caray, Lisa, seguro que sabes cómo llevar una vida interesante -dijo Allison, una vez que cada una tomó asiento.

-Usted no sabe la mitad de ella -respondió ella con sequedad.

-Bien, si usted va a perder el primer día de escuela secundaria me imagino que esta es una buena excusa, como ninguna.

-Yo sé. ¿Y cómo fue? -Lisa decidió concentrarse en la charla para ayudar a pasar el tiempo.

-¡Aterrador! Usted debe ver a algunos de los maestros que tienen allí. Yo sé eso, nunca voy tomar clases de francés. -Allison tuvo un ligero estremecimiento.

-Ahora estoy en aquel programa, ya sabes.

- ¿Huh? -Allison ladeó la cabeza, tras pensarlo un momento, entendió y se rió un poco-. ¡Oh! ¡Felicidades! ¿Por qué no me llamaste en cuando te enteraste?

-Yo estaba siendo estúpida.

"No pensaste que yo me iba a molestar por eso, ¿verdad? -Allison hizo una mueca cuando su amigo asintió con la cabeza.

-Diste justo en el clavo, querida Allison. Como he dicho, estaba siendo estúpida.

-¿Estás bromeando? Tú no tenías control sobre lo que mi padre había planeado para mi familia el año pasado. Me alegro de que por lo menos una de nosotras lo logró. Puedes dejarme trabajar contigo en tus asignaturas y entonces va a ser igual que como si nosotras estuvieramos juntas en clase, ¿eh?

-La idea es fantástica, no puedo creer que yo no pensara en eso.

-Yo puedo. -Allison hizo una mueca burlona.

-¡Oh, cállate! -Lisa se echó a reír alegremente con el comentario de su amiga.

-Así que... -Allison repente miró hacia el suelo, inquieta-. ¿Bart va a estar bien?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lisa. Ella permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Quién le disparó?

-¿Recuerdas a Bob Sideshow?

-¡No puede ser! El era el tipo que tu hermano envió a prisión.

-Sí.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Oh, vaya!

Ambas quedaron en silencio un momento y luego Allison miró hacia arriba.

-Creo que va a estar bien. Bart ha pasado peor que antes... tú sabes... -dijo Allison. La chica tosió rápidamente y pero su tos sonaba sospechosamente como la palabra "domo". Lisa giró los ojos, auqella aventura del domo no era precisamente un recuerdo agradable.

Una segunda tos llamó la atención de todos y se volvieron a ver al Dr. Hibbert. Él parecía un poco más cansado que antes.

-¿Cómo está Bart? -Marge habló primero.

-Está descansando cómodamente en el pasillo. Supongo que les gustaría verlo, ¿verdad? Por lo gneral esperamos un poco antes de permitir visitas, pero creo que podemos hacer una excepción en este caso. Pero de todas formas ya no son horas de visita, así que por favor dense prisa. Sólo tienen que comprobar en la estación de enfermeras la entrada y salida. Se trata de una unidad de cuidados intensivos, después de todo. Ah, y miembros de la familia solamente.

Allison asintió con comprensión y Lisa dio un último abrazo antes de precipitarse por el pasillo para coger el ascensor, las escaleras. Cada miembro de la familia miró a los otros a su vez, y juntos se armaron de valor y se dirigieron a la estación de la enfermera.


	13. Lamentos

Capítulo Trece: Lamentos

Lisa levantó el estuche donde guardaba su saxofón a la altura de su pecho junto a la estación de la enfermera y llamó la atención de las tres mujeres que trabajan detrás de esta. Detrás de Lisa, Maggie miró de una habitación a otra tratando de averiguar en cuál estaba su hermano, mientras que Homero y Marge estaban de pie, en silencio, esperando. La enfermera sentada más cerca de ellos parpadeó lentamente unas cuantas veces.

-¿A quién vienen a visitar? -preguntó cortésmente la enfermera.

-Mi hijo... -dijo Homero con una tristeza.

-Acaba de salir de la cirugía con el Dr. Hibbert hace poco tiempo, su nombre es Bart Simpson -dijo Lisa a la enfermera para llenar los espacios en blanco de la inadecuada descripción de Homero.

-Es justo ahí, cuarto número cinco. Recuerde que deben permanecer en silencio, hay un par de otros pacientes aquí esta noche.-La mujer hizo una pausa y pensó por un momento-. Espera, ¿no eres la chica que vi en las noticias antes, la que fue secuestrada?

-Sí... y me gustaría ver a mi hermano, por favor. ¿Estaría bien si llevo esto? -Lisa golpeó con un dedo en el estuche de su saxo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es tu hermano el que está allí? Lo siento mucho... si hay algo que pueda hacer, solo pregunte. Esto debe ser tan terrible para todos ustedes... -Se volvió hacia sus compañeras enfermeras en busca de apoyo, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza mostrando su simpatía.

Lisa miró a su saxofón esperanzada y sonrió cuando las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias! -Lisa se volvió hacia su familia y los condujo a la pequeña habitación indicada por la enfermera.

Cada uno de ellos soltó un grito de asombro al entrar en la minúscula habitación y observar aquella escena. El rostro pálido de Bart era apenas visible detrás de una deslumbrante variedad de tubos y cables. La sinfonía de las máquinas que les rodeaba y sonaba con un ritmo aparentemente al azar. Cada tipo de sistema de electrónico imaginable para monitorear signos vitales estaba presente, lo que sólo sirvió para aumentar la tensión en el aire, era como si Bart fuera ser aplastado bajo el peso de todo.

Lisa se puso a los pies de la cama y no pudo dejar de notar el parecido con alguien que ya está preparado para ser enterrado. Sus piernas temblaron y de pronto le hubiera gustado tener un lugar para sentarse. En una esquina de la habitación, vio un par de asiento destinados a los visitantes y en silencio se sentó en uno, poniendo el estuche del saxofón en el asiento junto a ella.

-Oh, mi pequeño especial... -Marge susurró y le tocó la cara suavemente con mano temblorosa-. Él está tan frío...

-Va a estar bien, cariño. El Dr. Hibbert lo dijo -comentó Homero, mientras miraba a su hijo-. Por la mañana podremos ir a casa y las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-Espero que sí, por el bien de todos, Homero -Marge murmuró mientras seguía observando el cuerpo inmóvil de Bart.

Maggie pronto se frustró con la altura de la cama frente a ella y buscó algo en qué apoyarse. Vio a los asientos de la esquina y miró que Lisa estaba empezando a ensamblar su saxo.

-¿Vas a tocar, Lisa? -Maggie se acercó con las manos juntas delante de ella en un gesto casi suplicante.

-Un poco. Me ayudará a calmarme. -Lisa se detuvo y miró a su hermana. Recordó haber leído una vez que la música era supuestamente beneficioso para quienes se recuperan de una lesión grave. También podría ayudar a las personas alrededor de la persona en problemas, razonó-. ¿Quieres probar?

-¿Yo? Nunca he tocado un instrumento musical antes. -Maggie parecía un poco incómoda por la sugerencia.

-Hay que empezar por alguna parte. Vamos, que va a ser divertido. ¡Lo prometo! -Lisa dio unas palmaditas en la silla cubierta de tela junto a ella después de deslizar el estuche vacío por debajo de esta-. Aquí, utiliza el asiento para mantener el equilibrio.

Maggie miró a su hermana sin comprender. "Ella no se ha comportado así en años", pensó.

-Confía en mí. Tú lo necesitas, esta cosa vieja es pesada. -Lisa siguió mientras ella terminaba de colocar la parte superior del instrumento. Era una propuesta tentadora para Maggie a pesar de la evidente dificultad que ella iba a tener para tocar.

-¡Está bien! -Maggie se arrojó a la silla de espera-. ¿Qué hago primero?

Lisa cuidadosamente mostró a Maggie cómo sostener el instrumento, perfectamente equilibrado en la cadera mientras, al estar sentada el cuerpo de Maggie describe una "L", la postura correcta que permite la máxima capacidad pulmonar. Esto era importante, Lisa explicó, porque nunca sería capaz de mantenerse al tanto de las canciones más rápidas si tuviera que parar para respirar cada pocos compases. Maggie asintió entendiendo, pero aún resultaba muy difícil hacer que la bocina produjera algún ruido. Cada vez que Maggie sentía que iba renunciar, Lisa tomaba el saxo y le demostraba exactamente lo que le había descrito. Para cuando Maggie estuvo muy cansada, ya era capaz de producir varias notas distintas y casi había completado su primera escala.

-¡Ay, mi boca y los labios duelen -comentó Maggie mientras se frotaba las mejillas-. ¿Cómo puedes tocar durante tanto tiempo?

-Se necesita algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero fue muy bueno para un primer intento. -Lisa sonrió a su hermana-. Ahora, ¿qué debo tocar?

Después de pensarlo un momento, Lisa asintió con la cabeza y tocó una canción suave y conmovedora, que llenaba la habitación. Nadie se quejó, ni siquiera Homero, que realmente parecía estar disfrutando ya que movía el pie siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Al caer en el espíritu de la canción, ella empezó a añadir sus propias pequeñas innovaciones al tema que interpretaba, sutiles cambios de escala que desaparecían antes de que siquiera las demás personas presentes se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí, algunas notas aparecían de repente, pero eran agradables. La complejidad de la obra construyó un clímax conmovedor que termino dejándola sin aliento. El silencio que siguió fue roto por una voz inesperada.

"Lisa... no más saxo...", Bart murmuró desde la cama.

"¡Bart!", exclamó Maggie. La niña se lanzó contra la cama y abrazó a su hermano. Bart abrió los ojos por un momento antes de que él suspirara y se volviera a dormir, había una sonrisa en su rostro. Maggie se dejó caer en una posición en cuclillas, suspirando profundamente. "Ohh...".

-¡Esa es una buena señal, mi ángel! ¡Él es fuerte, al igual que su padre! -Marge le aseguró.

-Sí. Él estará de pie en cualquier momento. ¡Nada es mejor que la vieja resistencia Simpson! -Homero dejó caer la mano sobre el hombro de Maggie mientras que la otro fue levantado en el aire, hecha un puño desafiante, para luego sonreír. Maggie hizo una pausa, y luego acompañó la sonrisa de su padre.

-Claro. Tienes razón, él va a estar bien -dijo ella.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Lisa a Marge, mientras devolvía el saxo al estuche.

-Bueno, yo no quisiera perturbar su sueño. El Señor sabe que lo necesita después de lo que ha pasado. Además, el personal ya ha sido demasiado amable con nosotros al dejarnos estar aquí tan tarde, hay que ponerse en marcha.

-Yo no quiero ir a casa -dijo Maggie.

-Estoy de acuerdo -agregó Lisa-. ¿Por qué no pasamos la noche en el pasillo? Sin duda, nadie se opondrá. Vamos a estar tan cerca por si algo le sucede, lo sabremos de inmediato. Y Bart será capaz de descansar.

-Bueno, entonces, es mejor que nos vayamos. -Marge guió la familia fuera de la habitación antes de volver al lado de la cama de Bart y acariciar su cabello. Ella le dio un ligero beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta, apagando las luces en el camino de salida. Ellos asintieron a las enfermeras cuando volvieron por el pasillo, y minutos más tarde volvieron a entrar en el salón desierto de visitantes. La cara de Homero se iluminó.

-¡Oh! ¡Una televisión! ¡Eso ayudará a distraernos! -dijo él. Homero miró a su alrededor en busca de un control remoto, luego suspiró y se acercó para encenderlo manualmente. El rostro familiar de Kent Brockman llena la pantalla y los cuatro Simpson se percataron inmediatamente de la presencia de moretones mal disimulados alrededor de su boca.

"Este es el presentador local, Kent Brockman, reportando en vivo desde el lugar de los hechos. Como hemos estado diciendo, detrás de mí se encuentra el antiguo estudio del fallecido comediante y su colega estación, Herschel Krustofski, más conocido en el mundo como el Payaso Krusty. A principios de esta noche les trajimos la cobertura de la búsqueda de la joven desaparecida y conciencia social, Lisa Simpson. Estamos encantados de informar que su estado de "desaparecida" ha pasado a "encontrada", amigos. La policía no pudo hacer comentarios sobre el rescate o sobre los acontecimientos exactos que ocurrieron dentro de esta instalación, pero nos las ingeniamos para conseguir algo de información. Se cree que el convicto prófugo, condenado por intento de asesino hacia un niño entre otras acusaciones, Bob "Patiño" Terwilliger, fue encontrado muerto en el interior hace sólo unas horas después que la policía recibió una denuncia anónima que los condujo a esta ubicación.

Una mano apareció desde fuera de la pantalla y le entregó una hoja de papel a Kent. Después de leer durante un buen rato, movió la cabeza con seriedad y miró de nuevo hacia la cámara de televisión.

"Señoras y señores, lamento tener que informar esto, pero parece que en un cruel giro del destino, el joven Bart Simpson, hermano de la ex-desaparecida Lisa Simpson, fue admitido en el Hospital General de Springfield hace unas horas. Su condición se describe sólo como crítica...".

"Aww... la televisión me volvió a fallar...", Homero se lamentó sin poder controlar su temperamento. "¡Te voy a mostrar lo que es "crítico"! ¡Ahhh!".

El pie de Homero golpeó con fuerza con la pantalla de televisión y un ruido llenó la sala, seguido por un silbido constante, hasta que la pantalla finalmente se quedó en blanco.

"D'oh!", gruñó y volvió de nuevo a estar bajo control.

-¿Es por eso que estabas en la cárcel, papá? -Lisa le preguntó a su padre, había un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro de la chica-. ¿Lo golpeaste?

-¡Él se lo merecía! ¡Pésimo, corrupto, sin alma, no nos puede dejar en paz! -Homero resopló.

-¡Siéntate, Homero! -Marge ordenó, su paciencia se reducía por la noche.

-Sí, querida- contestó Homero, su expresión cambió a una de súplica. 

-¡Oh, papá... tú sabes lo que pasa cuando pierdes el control -dijo Lisa, sonriendo un poco para darle ánimos.

-Sí, lo sé -respondió Homero-, pero valió la pena -murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Cómo supieron que Bart estaba aquí? -Maggie preguntó desconcertada cuando ella se volvió a Lisa.

Esa interrogante molestaba a Lisa, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo la prensa podría haberlos encontrado tan rápido.

-¿No crees ... Allison...? -Tan pronto como dijo eso en voz alta, Maggie se sintió culpable por siquiera sugerirlo.

-Yo ni siquiera voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta, usted sabe que ella nunca haría algo tan burdo como eso. Allison es una amiga, Maggie, por favor, deja de dudar de ella.

-Pero... -Maggie no continuó. Ella no se atrevía a discutir el punto, y aunque era lo único que tenía sentido para ella, eso no quería decir que estaba en lo correcto. Ella simplemente no tenía suficiente información como para crear acusaciones como esa.

"Vamos a saber más de la mañana", dijo Lisa con firmeza. La chica se recostó sobre uno de los muebles y flexionó las piernas, moviendo las rodillas hacia el mentón, acurrucándose lo más cómodamente posible. Nadie parecía querer hablar y poco a poco todos se las arreglaron para encontrar posiciones que les permitieran descansar un poco.

Pero Lisa estaba muy lejos de conciliar el sueño, los acontecimientos del día volvían a su mente. Y pensar que apenas la noche anterior su única preocupación era prepararse para su primer día de la escuela secundaria, y por cierto, ella todavía no había estado allí.

La cara de Bob cruzó por su mente y ella tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando recordó la última imagen que tenía de su cuerpo. Así que muchas cosas habían sucedido, y no sólo a ella. Su madre era un manojo de nervios, y su padre había sido enviado a la cárcel por vapulear a un periodista. Su hermana era una asesina y Bart estaba luchando por su vida a una corta distancia. ¿Verdaderamente Bart sobreviviría hasta el amanecer? En el caso de que Lisa guardara la esperanza, o que se resignara a dejarlo ir, ¿eso le daría algo de paz? Se preguntó si el que puede haber estado escuchando su oración anterior estaba escuchándola ahora, y reconoció que aquella había sido la primera oración sincera que ella había hecho desde la edad de ocho años.

Antes de que ella lo supiera, los sonidos rítmicos de la respiración de su familia, superó a la quietud de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que los otros habían conseguido quedarse dormido de alguna manera. Lisa se frotó los ojos abierto y estiró sus extremidades. El movimiento le hizo consciente de que necesitaba ir al baño de inmediato y encontró el camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta debidamente marcada. Varios minutos después, salió de la habitación y se detuvo en el centro de la sala. Miró hacia atrás, hacia el camino del que había venido, y consideró sus opciones. ¿Debía tratar de conciliar el sueño o debía tratar de visitar a Bart una vez más?

No habría problemas si no la atrapaban. Y luego de ver a Bart, con suerte, ella podría llegar a dormir. Silenciosamente, se deslizó por el pasillo mirando a la orilla de la estación de enfermeras. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que sólo había una enfermera de turno ahora, las otras deben estar tomando un descanso o ya habían terminado el turno. Al menos eso le haría más fácil llegar sin ser vista. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la enfermera volteó, dándole la espalda, y realizó su movimiento. En pocos segundos estaba frente a la puerta de Bart y luego en el interior del cuarto antes de que pudiera llamar la atención. Con una respiración profunda se apoyó contra la puerta y se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse. Normalmente ella no hace cosas como esta, al menos no sin Bart alrededor. Pero esta noche era especial, y para ser justos, él estaba cerca.

Estando más calmada, ella caminó hacia la silla que Maggie había dejado junto a la cama de Bart y, después de no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, se dejó caer torpemente sobre la misma. Ella lo observó por varios minutos más y empezó a ser arrullada por el constante parloteo de las máquinas. Tras un rato de inquietud, ella se decidió a tratar de hablar con él.

"Hola, Bart...", ella susurró. "Me pregunto si puedes oír algo de lo que te digo... yo... no sé qué decir... por dónde empezar. Yo no quiero que sientas que estás solo en esto. Nosotros estamos aquí para usted, todos nosotros. Mamá, papá, Maggie... yo".

Lisa se inclinó sobre la cama, apoyando la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos. Lisa se mantuvo en esa pose por un momento, pensativa, tratando de encontrar el camino correcto a lo que ella de repente sintió que tenía que decir. "Antes de que sea demasiado tarde", fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente después de recordar su sueño surrealista de antes y esto le ayudó a armarse de valor.

"No puedo dejar de sentir que lo que te ha pasado... de alguna manera es mi culpa. Yo sabía que tenías razón todo este tiempo... sobre Krusty...

»Por favor, Bart. Perdóname por ser tan cobarde. Yo no podía estar de tu lado en ese entonces, y no sabes cuanto deseo haberlo estado. ¡Basta con mirar lo que pasó! Dejé que mi orgullo me impidiera ser su único apoyo y ahora solamente puede disculparme». Lisa se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"¿Recuerdas cuando murió el abuelo? Él hablaba sobre eso siempre, pero luego... él simplemente... se fue. Papá lloró como un niño durante una semana y fue muy duro para todos nosotros". Lisa se mordió el labio superior y se limpió una lágrima ante el recuerdo. "Es un poco como lo que siento ahora, sólo que más intenso, ¿sabes? Es imposible imaginar un mundo donde tú no está alrededor".

Lisa estrechó la mano de Bart con la suya.

"Tú estás aquí. Todavía estás vivo. Aquí mismo, delante de mí. Pero la idea de que pronto, quizás mañana, no estarás... es... es la cosa más dura que he tratado de aceptar.

»Recuerdo los buenos tiempos que solíamos tener, Bart». Ella cayó en sus recuerdos, más que nada por la necesidad de hablar de otra cosa. O tal vez era la única manera en que podía seguir hablando.

Lisa le miró, su cara estaba recostada sobre la almohada y rodeada con los tubos. "¿Recuerdas la escuela militar? Tú estabas allí para mí cuando más te necesité. Recuerdo aquella vez que lo arriesgaste todo, a pesar de tu pierna rota, para salvarme del señor Flander, cuando pensábamos que iba a matarme. No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso antes de que pasáramos una semana durmiendo en la casa Flander, tratando de ayudar a Rod y Todd a sobrellevar la pérdida de su madre. ¿Recuerdas cómo lloraron hasta quedarse dormidos? Nos mantuvimos juntos en eso, no había otra manera. O aquella vez que yo estaba siendo molestado por Nelson y sus amigos. Recuerdo como te les enfrentaste, Bart, ni se te ocurra pensar que no fue gran cosa. Hoy no fue la excepción. Cuando te vi de pie frente a Bob... casi se sentía como en aquel entonces... Nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por mí". 

Lisa siguió hablando. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con Bart, decir esas cosas que probablemente se arrepentiría de no haber dicho a tiempo.

»Yo te admiro mucho, Bart. Eres valiente, divertido, talentoso. Y eres leal a tus amigos. Tienes un corazón muy noble debajo de tu apariencia de chico malo, por eso es que las personas llegan a quererte a pesar de que les causes problemas.

»Pero sobretodo quiero decirte que eres un buen hermano y te quiero. Siempre me alientas a confiar en mi misma, esforzarme por alcanzar mis metas, y creo que yo no he hecho lo mismo contigo. Tuve celos de ti cuando tocabas la batería porque estabas destacando más que yo, y también tuve celos cuando trabajamos en "Kidz Newz".

»No estoy seguro de con quién estoy tratando de consolar a aquí, pero... Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es... gracias por ser la persona que eres. Yo no quisiera que fuera de cualquier otro manera. Lo que has hecho hoy para mí siempre lo recordaré, justo al lado de todas las otras veces que me has defendido. Solo... tratar de salir de esta. No tanto por nosotros, sino para ti mismo. Tú tienes mucho que ofrecer al mundo. Tal vez no por tu mente, pero necesitamos más personas con un corazón como el tuyo por ahí. Tú no te permites sentarte y ver a alguien sufrir sin necesidad. Yo creo que por eso siempre estás metiendo problemas sobre cosas estúpidas, porque al igual que todos estás buscando tu lugar en el mundo. Incluso tus bromas se han suavizado en los últimos años. Tal vez... usted está finalmente llegando a darse cuenta de su inutilidad ". 

Lisa observó la respiración de su hermano. Bart respiraba lentamente, pero aun tenía la fuerza para continuar respirando por sí solo.

Ella se quedó en silencio una vez más y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Con una expresión de esperanza en su rostro empezó a levantarse y salir cuando los ojos de Bart se abrió y miró directamente a la cara.

-Lis... -dijo Bart débilmente.

-Bart. ¿Tú estás... despierto? -La cara de Lisa mostró un color rojo intenso-. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Desde que empezaste a lloriquear... sobre el abuelo... -dijo él con una sonrisa débil-. ¿Estás bien, Lis? ¿Bob te hizo daño? -preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Y Bob?

-Él se ha ido, Bart. Murió.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el mucho impactado con la noticia.

Ella se mordió el labio otra vez, luchando para decidir si debía decirle la verdad.

-Maggie... Maggie le disparó.

-¿Qué? -Bart se movió y tosió cuando trató de sentarse.

-Ella tenía la pistola de la mamá, la que ella mantiene en su cartera para "emergencias".

Bart imaginó lo horrible que debió haber sido lo ocurrido en aquel escenario y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Pobre Maggie, ella no merecía pasar por eso.

-Lo sé... ¡Pero ellos no pueden saber! Les dije a todos Bob se pegó un tiro. ¡Después de lo ocurrido a Burns hace todos esos años nadie creería que fue un accidente!

Bart la miró con desconfianza.

-No lo fue -Lisa continuó-. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no se puede negar eso. Pero Maggie sólo estaba haciendo lo que ella pensaba que tenía que hacer, Bob hubiera acabado conmigo después. 

-Lis... la policía sabrá que Bob no se disparo a sí mismo. Ellos investigarán, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir cuando me preguntaron. Pero aunque encuentren el arma, no encontraran huellas. Además, no creo que alguien esté interesado en profundizar en el asunto.

»Confía en mi. Quiero evitar que esta experiencia sea más agobiante para Maggie de lo que ya ha sido.

-Es... está bien, Lisa. No se lo diré a nadie. -Bart volvió a toser, un poco más fuerte esta vez-. Me alegro de que haya terminado. Ahora... ¿por qué no puedo moverme?

-Todavía estás muy medicado de la cirugía.

-¿La cirugía? -Los ojos de Bart se abrieron con fuerza y el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca a su lado saltó momentáneamente.

-Bob te disparó, ¿recuerdas? Tenían que sacar la bala antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

-Oh... gracias por ser honesta, supongo. -Bart colocó una mano sobre su pecho vendado. Miró a Lisa, con los ojos bordeados de lágrimas. Al ver su expresión, Lisa se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado contundente. Ella decidió cambiar de tema, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue una pregunta que ella se negaba a hacer durante años. "Yo nunca tendré otra oportunidad si las cosas no salen bien...", pensó.

-¿Qué pasó con nosotros, Bart?" Las palabras, aunque ella quiso decirle con suavidad, pero aquellas palabras le causaron dolor al pronunciarlas. Bart la miró seriamente. Lisa tratando de entender el abrupto cambio de estado de ánimo de Lisa, y de pronto ella deseó haber mantenido esa interrogante reprimida adentro un poco más.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -él respondió, con igual suavidad.

-¿Por qué no salimos más? ¿Hacer cosas? Como en los viejos tiempos...

Bart cambió de nuevo, su expresión ahora muestra entendimiento y una pizca de remordimiento.

-Me he preguntado eso docenas de veces... no lo sé muy bien... -Bart dijo, repentinamente serio.

-¿Fue algo que hice? ¿Algo que dije? -Preguntó Lisa.

-No, yo sinceramente creo que todo ha sido culpa mía, Lisa. Desde Krusty... bueno, ya sabes... murió... no, fue asesinado...

-Fue Bob. Él me confesó que lo hizo -dijo Lisa suavemente. Los ojos de Bart ojos brillaron de ira por un momento antes de que él se diera cuenta de que no importaba.

-Gracias -Bart dijo con sinceridad antes de continuar su cadena de pensamiento-. Me he dado cuenta de lo malo que sido con ustedes últimamente... me enferma pensar en ello.

-No ha sido tan malo, tienes tus días buenos y malos. -Lisa no podía soportar la idea de que Bart estaba tratando de tomar toda la culpa por los problemas en el pasado. Pensando rápidamente, decidió volver a su pregunta original, redactadas de una forma un poco más optimista.

-Estábamos acostumbrados a tener tanta diversión, ¿pueden las cosas alguna vez volver a ser como eran antes?

-Lo dudo mucho... ha pasado tiempo desde entonces... hemos cambiado tanto... -Una terrible nostalgia se apoderó de Bart por primera vez desde que su héroe de la infancia había sido brutalmente asesinado-. ¿Pero tal vez podríamos empezar de nuevo?

-¡Esa es una idea maravillosa, Bart!- Lisa sonrió de manera espontánea, asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Bart se sintió conmovido por el entusiasmo de la chica.

-Podemos ir caminar al parque, te puedo enseñar a usar la patineta si quieres, siempre te caías cuando intentabas usarla. Hasta estoy dispuesto a acompañarte a ver una de esas aburridas operas.

»Lo siento por lo que dije ayer. Fue mi culpa que te hayan secuestrado, no la tuya. Si tan sólo te hubiera llevado a la escuela, nada de esto hubiera pasado... Lo siento.

-Bart... tú no podías saber lo que Bob estaba planeando. Si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo por no verlo venir. He estado manteniendo un ojo en él durante años y yo sabía que él estaba probablemente de nuevo en la ciudad, pero no dije nada porque yo sabía que eso te preocuparía.

-Yo sé que lo estabas. Maggie y yo encontramos con sus recortes de prensa en el viejo álbum de Murphy.

-¿Cómo... supieron dónde buscar?

-Maggie... hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Ella lo encontró... entre tus libros. Entonces, juntando las piezas... -La respiración de Bart se estaba convirtiendo en más difícil, mientras trataba de articular su respuesta.

-Ten cuidado, usted sigue estando demasiado débil como para seguir esforzándote. -Cuando Lisa se acercó y limpió el sudor que en su frente, ella notó que su piel se sentía caliente al tacto.

-Yo... Lo retiró... Lisa. Tú sabes, ¿lo que dije antes?... Tu habitación es sin duda más acogedora... que este... lugar. Tengo miedo... Lisa . -Bart ignoró la sugerencia de Lisa y desesperadamente trató de sentarse de nuevo, mientras que le faltaba el aire. Su rostro palideció súbitamente y comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Cuando él apartó las manos de su boca vio una sustancia de color rojo, sangre.

"Eso..."Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de desplomarse en el suelo a los pies de Lisa.


	14. Cuatro simples palabras

Capítulo catorce: Cuatro simples palabras

"¡Bart! ¡Ayuda, alguien, por favor! ¡Enfermera!", gritó Lisa.

La chica viajó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Cuando ella trató de salir corriendo de la habitación, ella fue puesta a un lado por varios médicos y un puñado de enfermeras.

"¡No tiene signos vitales! ¡Traigan el desfibrilador!", gritó uno de los médicos al revisar los instrumentos. Rápidamente otros dos médicos trajeron el aparato para dar descargas eléctricas, y Lisa pudo ver, entre la multitud de batas blancas, mientras cargaban las paletas de choque.

"¡Necesita intubación! ¡Ahora!", una de las enfermeras advirtió.

Lisa se quedó mirando la escena salvaje, cuerpos volando de ida y vuelta tratando desesperadamente de mantener a su hermano con vida. En la impactante escena, Lisa vagamente registra cuando una de las enfermeras la saca de la habitación y la lleva a la sala. Cuando ella se calmó suficiente como para reaccionar sacó su brazo fuera del alcance de la mujer. Lisa todavía podía escuchar los gritos frenéticos mientras el ala entera cobró vida con la actividad.

"¡Cargando!... ¡Despejen!".

"¡Preparen el cuarto de operación! ¡Él lo necesita ahora! ¡Debe de haber perdido un pedazo de su pulmón!", sonó la fuerte voz del Dr. Hibbert.

"¡Déjenme pasar!". La voz de barítono del Reverendo Lovejoy se elevó encima del resto. "¡El alma necesita de mi atención! ¡Él no puede partir antes de que lo vea!".

Lisa se asomó por encima del hombro mientras la enfermera suavemente la agarró del brazo de nuevo y comenzó a llevársela.

"¡Bart!", Lisa gritó, renovando sus intentos de volver a la habitación. Tercamente, la mujer aguantó y logró detener el avance de Lisa.

"¡No! Deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo. Está en las mejores manos que este hospital tiene para ofrecer. ¡Por favor... sólo confía en mí!" , imploró la joven desesperada. Lisa se detuvo y trató de evitar echarse a llorar mientras miraba a la mujer.

-¿Va a estar bien? -preguntó Lisa.

-Esta es su mejor y única oportunidad, reza por que se mejore y déjalos. trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? -explicó la enfermera con calma.

Lisa renunció a luchar, se dio cuenta de que sólo estaría en el camino, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo fuera de la UCI (U_nidad de Cuidados Intensivos_). Más adelante vio las caras de sorpresa del resto de su familia.

En ese momento, la sobrecarga de intercomunicación despertó a la vida:

"Código azul... unidad de cuidados intensivos... repito, código azul... unidad de cuidados intensivos".

-¿Qué está pasando? -Marge dijo tan alarmada que casi no podía hablar.

-Es Bart... él está... -Lisa podía sentir su garganta cerrarse otra vez, al igual que antes, pero se obligó de nuevo a hablar-. Muriendo.

"¡Bart! ¡No!", exclamó Marge y luego comenzó a correr por el pasillo en busca de su hijo, pero un largo brazo se colocó alrededor de su cintura deteniéndola. "¡Déjame ir, Homero!".

Mientras luchaba con su esposo, la puerta de la habitación de Bart se abrió de golpe. Dos enfermeras salieron, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a jalar algo a través de la entrada. Lisa se dio cuenta de que era la cama de Bart de inmediato al ver las sábanas blancas que eran sacadas hacia afuera en el pasillo, y sobre estas estaba Bart. Detrás de la cama estaba el Dr. Hibbert, seguido por otros médicos, el resto de las enfermeras y un exasperado el reverendo Lovejoy. El grupo comenzó rápidamente a hacer su camino cuando el santo hombre gritó con enojo:

"¡Pero no he terminado!".

-¡Lo siento, pero la sala de operaciones precede a mis obligaciones espirituales! Ritos o no ritos, yo tengo mi juramento hipocrático de defender. Ahora, si usted acaba de calmarse, puede continuar en el camino. ¿Entendido, reverendo? -El Dr. Hibbert, dijo con severidad.

"Oh. Bueno, está bien entonces. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?", Lovejoy escaneó su libro mientras trotaba para no quedarse atrás. "Ah, sí, aquí vamos. Segundo acto del Sacramento de la unción de los enfermos. Recitar el Credo de los Apóstoles."

Con una respiración profunda, el reverendo comenzó:

"Yo creo en Dios, Padre Todopoderoso, Creador del cielo y la tierra, y en Jesucristo, su único Hijo, nuestro Señor. Quién se concibió del Espíritu Santo, nació de Santa Virgen María, padeció bajo Poncio Pilato, fue crucificado, murió y fue sepultado".

Cuando la cama llegado al punto en la sala donde estaban los Simpson, el Dr. Hibbert asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

"Él va a estar bien, él está en buenas manos con estos hombres y mujeres. Disculpe, tengo que estar con ellos para asegurarse de que lo estabilicen en forma rápida", dijo el Doctor Hibbert y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa a medias, mientras que Lovejoy recitando detrás de él:

"Descendió a los infiernos".

Los médicos se miraron con nerviosismo, ya que finalmente llegaron al ascensor del personal de emergencia.

"Al tercer día resucitó de entre los muertos".

La luz sobre sus cabezas tintinó sobre sus cabezas macabramente mientras que el reverendo terminó su frase. Ajeno a las miradas inquietas sobre él, Lovejoy continuó mientras se amontonaban en el ascensor.

"Subió a los cielos y está sentado a la diestra de Dios Padre Todopoderoso, de donde ha de venir a juzgar a los vivos ya los muertos…".

Marge se dirigió a Lisa cuando se cerraron las puertas, cortando el serio monólogo reverendo Lovejoy.

-¡Él nos dijo que todo iba a estar bien! ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo pudieron haber pasado algo por alto?

-La bala era muy pequeño, para empezar, mamá... -Lisa dijo con sinceridad-. Estando rota en tantos fragmentos... esto pudo haberle ocurrido a cualquiera.

-¡Pero le está sucediendo a mi Bart! -Marge se deshizo en lágrimas y tuvo que ser mantenida en posición vertical por Homero.

-No hay nada más que podemos hacer en este momento, cariño -Homero consoló a su esposa-. Vamos a volver a ese cuarto verde y dejar que los médicos hagan su "abracadabra".

En lo profundo de su mente, Maggie estaba siendo sofocada por su pánico. ¿Cómo podían esperar que se vaya a dormir después de todo esto? Una vez más, su mente divagaba. En contra de la voluntad de Maggie, ella pudo ver la imagen del solitario cadáver de Bob tirado en el suelo del escenario pero ella obstinadamente logró apartarla. Al darse cuenta de que ya estaban por irse sin ella, Maggie se apresuró a ir con ellos. Esta vez había otras personas en la sala de espera, personas con cámaras y micrófonos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?". Homero parecía enojado y trató de proteger a los otros del ataque verbal que se produjo. Las preguntas fueron lanzadas contra ellos desde todas las direcciones, ellos no habrían tenido tiempo de responder, incluso si quisieran, antes de que más preguntas aparecieran. Después de varios minutos el personal del hospital llegó y rompió la conmoción.

"¡Todos los miembros de la prensa son para vayan a la planta baja de inmediato! ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para llegar hasta aquí, de todos modos? ¿Tienen ustedes alguna idea del tipo de perturbación que han causado?".

Varios murmuraron disculpas, el grupo de reporteros, camarógrafos, e incluso algunas personas que no parecían tener nada que ver con ellos salieron de la pequeña sala de espera. Marge se dejó caer en su asiento y puso su rostro entre las manos. Los empleados del hospital agarraron a los últimos rezagados y se excusaron para escoltar a los medios de comunicación.

Una vez más, los Simpson se encontraron solos en el piso superior del hospital, y aún menos preparados para el sueño que nunca. Cualquier ruido proveniente de la sala les hizo sentarse expectantes hasta que, uno por uno, el agotamiento los alcanzó y se quedaron dormidos.

"Despierta, Maggie...", Maggie escuchó una voz. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y percibieron una intensa luz. Ella se frotó los ojos y se sentó, no estaba segura de haber oído algo en realidad. Una mirada alrededor de la sala mostró a su hermana apoyada en el estuche de su saxo. No lejos de ella estaban Marge y Homero acurrucados en los asientos contiguos, su evidente incomodidad era eclipsado por el amoroso abrazo familiar que compartían.

Maggie sintió los párpados pesados de nuevo y ella trató de acostarse.

"Te estás engañando, tú lo sabes". Se oyó la voz de nuevo, extrañamente distorsionada, como si estuviera a una gran distancia. "¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento como este? Su hermano podría estar muriendo... por todo lo que sé, tal vez él ya está muerto".

"¡Ya para!", gruñó ella, su respiración se aceleraba mientras la voz habló de nuevo.

"¿Parar? ¿Por qué? Frotar sal en la herida es mucho más satisfactorio. Usted arruinó mi vida, niña".

"¿Qué te he hecho yo?", preguntó Maggie.

"¿No te acuerdas de mi? ¿Así como así? Haz un esfuerzo".

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Maggie cuando una sucesión de imágenes pasaron por su mente culminando con Bob de pie sobre los cadáveres de Bart y Lisa.

"¡Ah!... Sí, ahora recuerdas. Si las cosas hubieran salido de esta manera, podrían haber estado en paz, juntos para siempre. En lugar de eso has infligido aún sufrimiento más en ellos. Solamente mira lo que has hecho".

Maggie saltó de su asiento, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente para dispersar el temor que se estaba afianzando en ella.

"¡Usted no es real!", siseó la niña y se tambaleó hacia el pasillo.

"Soy tan real como tú me lo permites. Si no me quieres aquí... hazme desaparecer", el reto de Bob se hizo eco en su cabeza. "¿Ves? Tú no tienes la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Cede, Maggie, la lucha ha terminado. Te ayudaré a ser mucho más feliz. ¿Por qué resistirse?".

Maggie miró y vio que ella estaba de pie delante del ascensor, la puerta ya estaba abierta, era como si estuviera llamándola. El instinto se sobrepuso a la razón y ella se metió al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron dejando a Maggie aislada del resto del hospital. Aquí nadie la molestaría.

"¿Bob?", preguntó la pequeña Simpson.

A continuación, el ascensor rápidamente descendió a la planta baja. En cuanto el ascensor se detuvo, Maggie sintió un malestar en el estómago y ella se tambaleó con náuseas, mientras que las puertas se abrieron. Cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas, Maggie se encontró de pie en medio de una sala desierta, una que recordaba de antes cuando estaba llena de gente. Pero era mucho más tarde en la noche ahora, por lo que no había un alma a la vista.

La curiosidad pudo más que Maggie y ella no podía dejar de deambular por el pasillo hacia el sonido del agua en la distancia.

"Este no es el camino correcto a seguir si quieres estar pendiente de tu hermano", dijo Bob burlonamente.

"Lo sé. No estoy escuchando a usted, lárgate", ella respondió. Maggie llegó al final del pasillo donde se abría hacia un amplio atrio con techo de cristal e iluminado por la fuente colocada en el centro. Había visto esta fuente en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca como este. Bajo el cielo nocturno, la fuente de varios colores era una obra de arte impresionante. Considerar que alguien se tomó el tiempo esto para crear esto de una forma muy específica y que ahora ella podía ver a través de la perfección, fue suficiente para impresionar a Maggie, ver el resultado fue realmente inspirador.

Su dedo índice derecho tembló ligeramente.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" , se preguntó. En el fondo de su mente apareció la cara ensangrentada, de Bob Patiño en respuesta. "¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de él?".

"Eso es fácil de responder, pequeña". La profunda voz de Bob sonó con evidente satisfacción. "Estás tan loca como yo".

"¿Por qué sucede esto?", Maggie comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

"Usted quiere ser diferente, ¿no? Salir de la sombra de tu hermana?", la voz de Bob empezaba a hacer estragos en la mente de Maggie. "¡Entonces, sé diferente!".

"¡Basta!", ella le gritó a la fuente donde la imagen de Bob lentamente comenzó a tomar forma en el reflejo del agua. "¡No creo que usted está realmente allí! ¡No puede ser real!".

"Soy lo suficientemente real como para saber que eres miserable, Maggie", contestó la alucinación.

"Basta... ", ella habló mentalmente, "No lo sabes... no... ¿por qué no puedes dejarme ser?".

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que así puedas regresar a tu típica, monótona... vida insatisfactoria?", sonó la voz de Bob. Maggie no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras, incluso cuando ella lo odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. Lo odiaba más de lo que nunca había odiado algo antes. Lo odiaba tanto que le dolía.

Aquellas palabras la lastimaban porque él estaba en lo cierto.

"Yo te puede ayudar a hacer grandes cosas, Maggie... ", dijo él.

Maggie miró hacia el agua de la fuente, la imagen del pelirrojo se había vuelto más clara desde que ella la había visto por última vez. De repente, todo su horror y repulsión empujaron hacia la superficie y ella tuvo que contener la bilis tratando de escapar.

"¡Yo dije que no!", ella gritó. Maggie escuchó la risa horriblemente siniestra de Bob desde todas las direcciones, la chica se puso en cuclillas, apretó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza y luchó para mantenerse cuerda.

-¿Maggie? -La voz de Lisa paso abruptamente a través de aquella risa, la cual desapareció al instante. Maggie giró y vio la camiseta, color rojo oscuro, que recordaba haber visto la noche anterior cuando su hermana se estaba preparando para el primer día de clases. Todo aquello había sido sólo su propia imaginación después de todo... "Oh, gracias a Dios", pensó Maggie.

-Lisa -dijo débilmente mientras se puso de pie de nuevo.

-¿Estás... bien? -Lisa se acercó. Maggie se secó con la manga, cuando se dio cuenta de su cara estaba salpicada de lágrimas.

-¿Lisa? -miró hacia arriba en la cara de su hermana.

- ¿Sí, Maggie?

-¿Podrías... eh, ya sabes... no decirle a nadie que estaba discutiendo conmigo misma?

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, no voy a decirle a nadie. Yo estaría más sorprendida si no hubieras reaccionado en absoluto, así que olvídalo. Ha sido un día agotador para todos.

-Probablemente tienes razón, como siempre. ¿Así que me seguiste todo el camino hasta aquí? Pensé que estabas dormida.

-No pude dormir. Y cuando me enteré de que usted estaba levantada, decidí que debía mantener un ojo en ti por si acaso.

-Yo no quería despertarlos con mis problemas. Incluso si pudiera ir a dormir no habría nada más que pesadillas -Maggie dijo con tristeza. Y volteó para observar la fuente detrás de ella-. Es poco agradable aquí cuando se tiene el lugar para una sola. No con gente empujando para acercarse y tener una mejor visión. Usted puede simplemente sentarse y verlo para siempre.

-Sí... -Lisa miró profundamente en el centro de la fuente. Los prismas de luz bailaron a través de ella, llenaban todo el atrio con un conjunto de colores. Maggie se quedó en silencio junto a Lisa por un momento, mientras admiraban la escena ante ellas. Entonces, por costumbre, Maggie puso su mano en el bolsillo y sintió un pedazo de papel doblado dentro que ella no recordaba haber puesto allí. Maggie lo sacó.

-Ah... sí. Esto es tuyo, Lisa. -Ella se lo ofreció a su hermana-. Estaba bajo la almohada. Perdón por tomarlo.

Lisa aceptó la nota se desvaneció con gratitud, seguido de un suspiro.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez de dónde salió? -Lisa dijo con nostalgia, sin apartar los ojos del papel-. Fue una persona muy especial...

-¿Un novio? -Maggie le preguntó humildemente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Él era un profesor sustituto que tuve una vez. El mejor que he visto jamás.

-Oh, no me gustan los maestros. -Maggie arrugó la nariz-. La señorita Hoover, sobre todo.

-La señorita Hoover, ¿eh? Sí, me acuerdo de ella. No dejes que te afecte, no todo el mundo está hecho para su trabajo. -Lisa recordó un evento de hacía varios años-. Recuerdo que un vez me escondí todos los manuales de los maestros sólo para ver qué pasaba... Creo que se puede decir que no le fue muy bien.

Lisa recordaba bien la situación, atrapada por su hermano convertido en soplón y el antiguo némesis de este, el director Skinner, en la más inverosímil de las circunstancias. Pero Bart sintió compasión por Lisa, y tomó la culpa por la broma, otra cosa que Lisa le debía. Después ella le ayudó a pasar el tiempo en prisión con su música y disminuir la humillación de ser etiquetado en la escuela como un traidor.

-Estoy tan cansado de todo el mundo me compara a ti, Lisa -Maggie pronunció eso en tono molesto una vez más. Lisa se salió de sus recuerdos para mirar a su hermana. La amargura que Lisa detectó la llevó a responder mucho más brusco de lo que había previsto.

-¿Tienes una imagen tan mala de mí? -Lisa la miró a los ojos.

Maggie frunció el ceño y rompió el contacto visual por un momento. Lisa se inclinó con una expresión más suave y con cuidado dirigió la barbilla de su hermana hasta que Maggie se vio obligado a mirarla.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes -dijo Maggie.

-¿Sabías que cuando yo tenía tu edad, todo el mundo quería que yo fuera más como Bart?

Maggie no se movió ni hizo ningún sonido.

-Es cierto -continuó Lisa-. Hubo incluso un corto período de tiempo cuando yo en realidad pensé que iba a terminar siendo igual que él y papá.

-Maggie, sé que no quieres ser como yo -afirmó Lisa-, y yo no creo que deberías ser como yo tampoco... -Lisa retiró la mano, pero Maggie todavía no se movió-. Mira, lo más importante es que aferrarte a lo que crees. No dejes que nadie se lo quita usted o le dirá lo contrario.

Los ojos de la pequeña niña se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su fachada de calma se derrumbó. Se las secó y miró a Lisa con desesperación.

-¿Qué he hecho, Lisa? ¡Yo maté a un hombre de hoy!... -Se tranquilizó una vez más-. ¿Soy un monstruo?

"¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Lis! ¡Haz las cosas bien, por favor!", por la cabeza de Lisa pasaron estas palabras que ella había escuchado en aquel sueño surrealista y finalmente comprendió lo que significaban. Algo estaba muy mal con su hermana, algo que tenía que arreglar.

-No, Maggie. ¿Cómo puedes decir ... incluso pensar eso? -Lisa se acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Maggie para consolarla. La asustada niña la miró.

-¿Cómo voy a ser mejor que Bob? En todo caso, soy peor... cualquiera me recomendaría para el trabajo... -La voz de Maggie se apagó.

-¡Te equivocas, Maggie! Bob era un monstruo. Él mató por despecho y la malicia. Él mató porque le gustaba... yo... no puede justificar lo que hiciste, pero sigues siendo lo suficientemente humano para sufrir a causa de tus decisiones y acciones. Esa es la diferencia, ¿no lo entiendes?

Lisa pudo ver que sus palabras hicieron poco para apoyar a Maggie. "Muy bien, tiempo del Plan B", Pensó la hermana mayor. Buscó en el lugar, mientras Maggie se volvió para mirar en el agua una vez más. Pronto Lisa divisó una pluma, encadenado a una mesa cercana, y una idea surgió en su cabeza. Dio unos cuantos pasos para tomar la pluma y pasó unos momentos escribiendo en la nota antes de replegarla y regresar al lado de su hermana.

"Quiero que tengas esto, Maggie", dijo Lisa entregándole la nota a su deprimida hermana.

-Pero... ¿por qué? Es tuyo... Tú mismo lo dijiste -dijo Maggie mientras tocaba el papel quebradizo. Lisa se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su hermana.

-Yo no lo necesito más. Yo sé quién soy en este mundo, y ahora pienso que te puede ayudar a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quién soy yo? -Maggie dijo pensando en las palabras de su hermana, mirando fijamente la nota antes de leerla. Ella se estremeció al leer las simples cuatro palabras que marcaron su destino.

Usted es Lisa Simpson.

"¡Tú eres Maggie Simpson!", fue lo que escribió Lisa después de tachar la frase que estaba escrita anteriormente.

El impacto de esas palabras se estrelló en la mente de Maggie, barriendo a un lado el sentido de temor que había estado tratando de suprimir. Aquella frase llevaba a cabo una verdad tan pura y potente para ella en ese momento que Maggie podía sentir una parte de sí misma marchitarse y morir. En lo más profundo de su psique, las partes que estaban empezando a oscurecerse, fueron expuestas a esa verdad y no lo podía refutar.

Sentimientos nuevos, que ella no entendía completamente, florecieron en ella y rápidamente la llenaron a rebosar. Esto se reflejó en su rostro cuando los ojos de Maggie se llenaron de lágrimas y una sensación de alegría y el optimismo se apoderó de ella. Satisfecha con su lugar en el mundo, Maggie se arrojó a los brazos de Lisa.

-¡Oh, Lisa! -exclamó Maggie-. ¡Eso es más que suficiente para mí! ¡Gracias!

Lisa le devolvió el inesperado abrazo con entusiasmo, riendo junto a su hermana por primera vez ese día.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso! -Lisa se separó de Maggie y la tomó de la mano-. Vamos, tenemos que volver antes de que papa y mama vean que no estamos. No tiene sentido preocuparlos más de lo que ya están.

-Bart no puede morir... ¿puede, Lisa? -Maggie apretó la mano de su hermana, lo que muestra que esperaba una respuesta.

-Bart no va a morir. Es necesario tener fe.

-¿Fe? ¿No eres budista?

-La fe significa muchas cosas para mucha gente, Maggie. No se puede explicar o racionalizar, pero puede mantenernos a todos juntos y ayudarnos durante las peores experiencias de la vida. Sé que no está garantizado que Bart va estar bien, pero él lo estará. No sé cómo más para llamar a eso. Basta con aceptar que él va a salir adelante, y usted encontrará mucho más fácil ser paciente.

-Wow... ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, Lisa? ¿Algunos viejos libros? ¿El viejo Flander?

-Lo creas o no... eso lo aprendí de mi padre. -Lisa sonrió cuando Maggie hizo una mueca de incredulidad-. Parafraseando, por supuesto, pero sin duda mi padre.

-Si usted lo dice... -Maggie sonrió levemente.

-Si Bart pregunta, ¿vamos a decirle acerca de Bob? -preguntó Maggie mientras comenzaron a hacer su camino de regreso a los ascensores.

-Ya lo he hecho antes -Lisa respondió-. Es... una larga historia...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Maggie. Por lo que Lisa puso la misma expresión confusa que su hermana llevaba sólo unos momentos antes.

-Eres igual que él, después de todo, ¿lo sabías? -Maggie se burló.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, enana? -Lisa revolvió el cabello de Maggie con la mano, provocando un gruñido molesto de su hermana menor.

-¡Hey! ¡Detente! -De repente Maggie se detuvo con una mirada de seria en su rostro-. ¡Oh, Dios! Sí soy enena.


	15. Decisión

Capítulo catorce: Decisión

La luz por encima de la cabeza de Bart estaba realmente comenzando a irritarlo, pero, como se dio cuenta, no pudo hacer nada para reducir el resplandor. Sus brazos y piernas se negaron a responder cuando se les mandó y su sensación de alarma aumentó al descubrir que tampoco podía abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurría.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo Bart observó que estaba tendido de espaldas y debido al toque ocasional, supo que había al menos una persona cerca de él. No podía distinguir cualquier voz a través de la mezcla de ruido que lo envolvía, sólo fragmentos de palabras y frases, y lo que escuchó lo asustó hasta el punto que tuvo que bloquearlo. En medio de la confusión, Bart tuvo una sensación en el estómago cuando se detuvo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaban en movimiento, y mucho menos bajando. Él se dio cuenta de que era un ascensor debido a la forma en que este se tambaleó un poco cuando las personas alrededor de él se movieron. Cuando el movimiento cesó, las voces a su alrededor volvieron a sonar fuertes y la urgentes.

Volvió a pensar en lo que condujo a su difícil situación y recordaba haber visto Lisa poco antes de que todo se volviera negro. Algo sobre el pecho y una herida grave que no estaba del todo seguro de que no lo había matado. Bart no podía sentir su cuerpo como normalmente podría, las partes parecían fuera de lugar y las sensaciones familiares del resto de su cuerpo estaban ausentes. Decir que fue desconcertante sería como decir que un pez se sentía fuera de lugar en el desierto. Excepto Bart era el desierto. Nada tenía sentido para él y no podía seguir la pista de cualquier dirección por más de lo que él lograba percibir por unos momentos, pero ya que no tenía punto de referencia, no podía estar seguro.

De pronto sintió que lo levantaban desde donde yacía, moviéndolo con delicadeza, antes de que las manos lo bajaron en una superficie fría y dura. El incómodo cambio le hizo gemir en voz alta lo que detuvo el ruido de la gente por un corto tiempo. Entonces oyó a una voz femenina susurrándole algo dulcemente al oído cuando algo se colocó sobre su boca y Bart instintivamente entró en pánico, tratando inútilmente de patear y liberarse de sus aparentes captores. Luego todo se volvió negro.

Lo siguiente de lo que Bart estaba al tanto desde su confusión fue cuando se encontró mirando a un muchacho sentado en una mesa con el pecho abierto. No podía girar la cabeza porque en ese momento no podía sentir una cabeza que mover, así que se dedicó a ver a las otras personas en la habitación cuyas manos trabajaban frenéticamente en la persona por debajo de él. La observación de Bart fue interrumpida cuando el médico a cargo dio un profundo suspiro y anunció su decisión de dejar de trabajar.

Bart asintió con la cabeza mentalmente, no podía negar el cuerpo que estaba mirando parecía en muy mal estado. Alguien tiró del enchufe de los monitores junto al cadáver y tiró de la sábana sobre la herida abierta, dejando al descubierto su rostro.

En la exquisita serenidad de su existencia actual Bart tardó cinco segundos para reconocer el rostro de ese chico como el suyo propio, en ese momento él frenéticamente arañó el aire a su alrededor tratando de acercarse, para decir a los médicos y enfermeras que dejaran de caminar lejos y volvieran a intentarlo. O por lo menos eso intentó antes de notar su falta aparente de brazos y piernas también. Todo lo que pensaba es que él no debía morir así, no ahora. Las cosas nunca estuvieron destinadas a terminar de esta manera, él iba a crecer y hacerse un nombre por sí mismo de una manera u otra.

Al menos eso es lo que su madre siempre trató de decirle a altas horas de la noche, cuando ella solía arroparlo. Él había creído en los sueños de su madre para el futuro y ahora, cuando estaba suspendido sobre su propio cuerpo, Bart estaba empezando a ver lo que serían las cosas para todo el mundo que amaba después de que él se hubiera ido.

Pensó en su madre primero y ante todo. Cómo iba a llorar por él y probablemente ella nunca dejaría de lado el dolor de su corazón, aunque terminara matándola eventualmente. Su propio corazón se acercó a ella en ese momento, al chico le gustaría poder decir adiós. No sólo a ella, a toda la familia.

Pensó en su padre, el gran buscapleitos, quien llora más fuerte que cualquier otra persona incluso si no podía admitirlo ante sí mismo. Bart podía ver por qué la gente siempre estaba haciendo comentarios sobre que él era claramente hijo de su padre. No importa lo mucho que le molestara que lo hicieran, en secreto siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser comparado con Homero.

Pensó luego en su hermana Lisa. Pobre Lisa, probablemente sería la más afectada de todos ellos ya que era la más sensible, también era la persona que en la que Bart identificó, y se compartió, la mayor parte de él mismo en el pasado. La muerte de un hermano era lo suficientemente horrible sin tener en cuenta la limitada experiencia de la chica en el trato con la muerte. Seguro que estaba ese tipo del jazz y algunos animales domésticos desafortunados pero aparte de eso y de sus abuelos ella era nueva en este tipo de cosas.

Finalmente, Bart pensó en la más joven de sus hermanas y sentía más simpatía por ella mientras recordaba cómo Maggie era siempre la que ponía las cosas en marcha cuando el día se hacía aburrido y arreglaba los problemas entre él y los otros a veces incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta de que había uno. Ella era la única otra Simpson que mostraba algún interés en el lado salvaje del muchacho y participaba en las travesuras de buena gana. A pesar de que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, las veces que lo hicieron fueron siempre especial y significativo, al menos para él. Sobre todo después de haber perdido Lisa como un compañero constante. Cuando él volvió a pensar en los años que pasó cuidando a Maggie, dándole de comer, la frustración de escucharla aprendiendo a hablar, la mirada en sus ojos después de que ella vio por primera vez juegos artificiales... Era suficiente para hacer que el muchacho detuviera su reflexión y se lamentara por las oportunidades perdidas para él. No sólo con ella sino con todos los demás. Bart estaba seguro que esta situación realmente apestaba.

Luego una serie de preguntas inundaron la mente del joven Simpson. ¿Qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Era esto el cielo? ¿Condenado a pasar la eternidad viendo pero nunca participar? Tal vez esto no era el Cielo después de todo... pero si era el infierno, no se parecía en nada la última vez que había estado allí tras casi haber muerto. Bart olvido sus preocupaciones anteriores, y en su lugar se enfocó en su situación inmediata. No quería quedarse allí viendo a su cuerpo, él estaba seguro de eso al menos. ¿Había algo que tenía que hacer? ¿Una palabra clave? ¿Una oración?

Siguiendo lo primero que le vino a la mente, Bart ignoró la locura de la idea, y grito: "¡Shazam!" pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sin embargo, en su confusión, él giró lentamente hasta que vio una luz brillante en la distancia. Al principio le dolía la vista, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo, pensaba que podía distinguir formas dentro de este. El tiempo no era un factor así que esperó pacientemente mientras la luz crecía y se expandía ante él lentamente. Las formas empezaron a tomar la apariencia de las personas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de Bart reconoció sus rostros como únicamente Simpson, aunque se trataba de ninguno que jamás había conocido antes.

Así que estos deben ser sus antepasados, dándole la bienvenida al Cielo después de todo.

"Usted puede dejar lo está pensando, ahora mismo chico. ¿Me oye?", vino una voz familiar detrás de él. Bart notó que ahora estaba en posición vertical, donde antes no distinguía arriba o derecha, y él tenía un terreno firme por debajo de él. Sabía que ya no se encontraba en el hospital. Bart se volvió hacia la voz y vio a su abuelo, Abraham Simpson, de pie allí. Detrás de él había una mujer mirando orgullosa con una mirada feroz en sus ojos que sólo podía pertenecer a su abuela, Mona, que parecía mucho más joven de lo que Bart recordaba haber visto nunca. Ella lo miró con desaprobación Abe y lo rodeó.

—No te preocupes por tu abuelo, Bart. Él es sólo molesto que todavía lo hacen parecer como un viejo hombre aquí como castigo por la forma en que trataba a St. Peter —dijo ella en voz baja. Bart vio que todos los demás, de hecho, parecían tener entre 20 y 30 años, pero el abuelo estaba igual que siempre, con su pelo gris y piel flácida manchada por la edad.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es de lo que se trata y lo sabes mujer, así que es mejor dejar de decir eso!... Bart, esto es muy importante. —El anciano le hizo señas para que se acercara. Vacilante, Bart cumplió—. No es el momento para que estés aquí así que el gran mandamás de arriba nos envió para guiarle de vuelta, pero sólo con una condición. Arruinar esto y vas a terminar atrapado en este lugar para siempre.

—Bueno, eso no suena tan mal –el muchacho respondió—. En realidad es un poco agradable aquí y, al menos, la abuela no tiene que preocuparse por protestar o ir a la cárcel. Además, ¿no estaremos todos terminan aquí al final? Simplemente puedo esperar a que todos los que conozco vengan.

—Hablas como un verdadero Simpson, muchacho. Pero, por desgracia, no. Usted ve que es genial aquí, tengo la suerte de haber conseguido entrar, dicen que el número de nazis que envié al más allá inclinó la balanza a mi favor, así que, ¿qué vas a hacer? De todos modos, como estaba diciendo…

—Abuelo, estás divagando de nuevo.

—¡Silencio! ¡Estoy llegando a la parte importante! Ahora, como te decía, tan grande como todo esto, no serás capaz de disfrutar de ello si tienes remordimientos sin resolver.

—Cariño, sabemos que este lugar es estupendo mientras que la vida humana puede ser dura e ingrata pero conforme se acerque a su final estarás satisfecho de haberla recorrido. Por eso no debes subestimar los buenos momentos que perderás si decides quedarte aquí ahora –añadió Mona.

Las palabras de sus abuelos hicieron que Bart pensara detenidamente por un momento.

—Esas cuestiones que tienes en mente son muy parecidas a los lamentos que te invadían antes que te trajéramos hasta aquí hace unos momentos, muchacho. Piensa en ello, usted tiene acceso ilimitado a lo que quieras aquí para siempre. Pero, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo que sabiendo que voluntariamente omitirás ser parte de la vida de tus seres queridos?

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que ustedes pueden leer mis pensamientos? —preguntó Bart.

—Sí, y antes de preguntar, incluso en tu habitación cuando estás solo por la noche. Y usted debe estar avergonzado.

—¡Abe! —exclamó Mona mientras ella se dirigió directamente hacia él— ¡Estamos aquí para ayudarle, no dejarle cicatrices emocionales por el resto de su vida!

—Ese no es el punto, sólo responde a la pregunta. ¿Fueron sinceros sus pensamientos sobre volver allí, Bart?

—Usted dice que tengo una opción, pero no es así. Bob me disparó y yo morí en el hospital. Parece bastante claro para mí. —Bart miró a sus abuelos con la esperanza de encontrar cierta claridad sobre el asunto.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí, Bart —dijo Mona—. Le estamos dando esta elección, pero sólo puede hacerse una vez que estés absolutamente seguro de ello, nada de tomar una decisión precipitada.

—¿Precipitada? ¿Al igual que su idea de salir corriendo a unirse a esa comuna hippie? –señalo el abuelo Simpson.

—Cállate, Abe. Dejalo que piense. —Mona se volvió a Bart y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Mira, Bart, no voy a mentirte o endulzar la verdad. Si regresa, habrá un montón de dolor, un montón de recuperación. Probablemente nunca estarás al 100% de nuevo y aún si te acercas, siempre vas a tener las cicatrices de esta prueba en tu cuerpo. Pero esto no es para asustarte.

»Como una última palabra, sólo déjenme decir esto; te has convertido en un buen joven, Bart. Estoy segura de que encontrarás la fuerza para tomar esta decisión por ti mismo.

—¿Tengo que decidir en este momento? —Bart miró a su abuelo y el resto de su familia—. ¿No puedo pensar en esto por un rato?

—Lo siento, pero si esperas demasiado tiempo, no vamos a ser capaces de ponerte de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos ya que su cuerpo no estaría en las condiciones para permitirlo. Por favor, date prisa o la decisión se tomará por usted —dijo Mona con tristeza.

Bart frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza en tal lógica.

—Entonces no hay una decisión que tomar. Pase lo que pase, si me están dando la opción, entonces yo quiero estar allí para experimentarlo. Quiero ver a Lisa graduándose con honores, Maggie también. Quiero que mamá vea la persona en la que me convertiré y quiero que papá me mire y esté orgulloso de lo que he hecho con mi vida.

—En otras palabras... —Mona solicitó la respuesta definitiva.

—Quiero vivir –Bart concluyó emocionado.

Lo próximo que Bart supo es que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sintió el revuelo suave de la brisa del otoño. Él miró y se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una ventana abierta, sino un respiradero que parecía estar bombeando aire en la habitación. Ante él se extendía una habitación de hospital estándar repleta con maquinaria médica, sillas incómodas, una mesa auxiliar que parecía girar sobre su cama para que pudiera poner comida o algo en esta, y cortinas en el lado derecho de su cama bloqueando su visión del resto de la habitación. Dispuestos cerca de las ventanas estaban muchos globos, plantas, tarjetas y fotos alineadas para que pudiera verlas fácilmente. Bart asumió este era un proyecto realizado por una enfermera aburrida ya que había demasiadas fotos para que pudieran haber quedado perfectamente acomodadas por accidente.

Tosió ligeramente y sintió el fuerte dolor punzante procedente de su pecho. Decidió que lo mejor sería no moverse por el momento. Recordó haber hablado con Lisa la noche anterior y luego tener un montón de dificultades para respirar. Bart miró a su alrededor y descubrió lo que estaba mal sobre toda esa escena. No había gente. Movió el cuello y miró a su alrededor para ver si podía espiar a alguien, incluso una enfermera. La impotencia de su situación cayó sobre él cuando se enteró de que sus brazos y piernas no se movían más que unos pocos centímetros y hasta eso significaba un impuesto extremo en su energía.

Fuera de su campo de visión se abrió una puerta y la cortina ondeó debido al cambio repentino en la presión del aire. Una enfermera vestida con un traje blanco estándar vino alrededor de la cortina y se detuvo frente a la cama por un minuto mientras leía la carta y ajustaba el IV (intravenosa) junto a su cama. Cuando se volvió para salir, ella lo miró a la cara y saltó visiblemente al ver sus ojos abiertos y mirando. Ella rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

"¡Dios mío, parece que alguien por fin ha despertado! Vuelvo en un momento, sólo voy a buscar al médico", dijo la enfermera.

"... enfermera...", Bart gimió pero ella ya se había ido. Él sólo había querido preguntarle dónde estaba su familia, pero no parecía lo suficientemente importante en el momento para insistir. Estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible.

Varios minutos después escuchó varios conjuntos de pies que se acercaban a su puerta y de nuevo la cortina se movió. El Dr. Hibbert entró y lo miró de arriba abajo antes de asentir con una sonrisa y sentarse en una silla.

—Hijo, no tienes ni idea de la suerte que tienes al escaparte de esta. Te ahorraré los detalles truculentos y simplemente diré que es posible que debas orar mucho cuando salgas de aquí porque un milagro es la única manera que puede describir a alguien que vuelve... pasando a través de una experiencia tan desgarradora. Ahora, ya he tomado la libertad de llamar a su familia para venga a visitarte, pero antes de siquiera considerarlo tengo que realizar algunas pruebas y estar seguro que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar ese tipo de emoción tan pronto.

Julius soltó una de sus risas características mientras Bart sólo pudo asentir débilmente y sonreír. Pasaron varias horas antes de que se realizaran todas las pruebas, pero con todos los medicamentos que estaban bombeando en él, Bart era sólo consciente de partes de ella, como ver una presentación de diapositivas que tomaba demasiado tiempo para cambiar de fotografía. En el momento en que lo devolvieron a su habitación y lo dejaron en paz, Bart no estaba sólo cansado, estaba agotado. Cerró los ojos por lo que parecía un segundo, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo otra vez toda su familia estaba de pie sobre él con una alegría expectante grabada en cada una de sus caras, o lo que podía ver de ellos. Curiosamente, cada uno de ellos estaban vestidos con ropa de hospital verde y cada uno de ellos llevaba una máscara blanca sobre la nariz y boca.

"¡Bart!", exclamaron Lisa y Maggie al unísono, cuidadosamente dándole un abrazo antes de pasar a un lado y permitir que Homer y Marge tuvieran el gusto también. Marge se quedó encima de él, prácticamente asfixiando de afecto.

—¡Mamá! –el chico gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, estoy apretándote demasiado fuerte, Bart?

—No... estás... avergonzarme. –Él miró tímidamente hacia abajo en las sábanas.

—Deja de mimarlo, Marge. ¡El niño es más duro que cualquier bala que he conocido! —Homer dijo— Es mejor así, ¡esta vez nos dio un buen susto! Creo que puedes arreglártelas con un poco de vergüenza teniendo en cuenta que murió anoche.

—¡Espera... espera...! ¡¿Morí?! —Bart comenzó pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación del hospital. El Dr. Hibbert rápidamente se movió para colocarse al final de la cama.

"El pronóstico tiene un aspecto muy positivo, sus análisis de sangre muestran que usted está luchando contra la infección de forma admirable", el doctor dijo.

—¿La infección? –A Bart no le gustaba el sonido de eso.

—Sí, nos las arreglamos para conseguir casi todos los fragmentos de la bala de ustedes pero a una pequeña pieza la deslizamos accidentalmente y estaba causando que usted sangre internamente. Desafortunadamente la herida estaba en la pared de su pulmón y lo hacía vulnerable a la gran cantidad de patógenos en el aire. Hemos tenido que ponerte en una de nuestras salas limpias y tendrá que permanecer aquí hasta que el riesgo disminuya. –El Dr. Hibbert se volvió hacia el resto de la familia—. Me temo que eso significa que todos ustedes tendrán que pasar por riguroso escudriño cada vez que quieran entrar en esta sala.

Al menos eso explicaba la extraña ropa de hospital, pero Bart se fue poniendo ansiosos de averiguar cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que él estaba de nuevo en pie.

—Hey, Doc... –Bart comenzó pero Julius interrumpió anticipándose a su duda.

—Ya puedo adivinar su siguiente pregunta, Bart. Y la respuesta es no demasiado tiempo, pero no de inmediato. Con este tipo de cosas es difícil de decir, pero tú probablemente estarás aquí una semana o más, por lo menos.

—¿Pero él va a estar bien? No hay ninguna posibilidad de que esto ocurra de nuevo? —Marge preguntó en tono serio.

—Ninguna en absoluto, no estábamos preparados para la infección que atrapó anoche, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes y hemos sido capaces de dar cuenta de todos los fragmentos de la bala. Bart estará bien, por lo menos tan larga como su seguro permita atenderlo —añadió con una risita. Marge se quedó sin aliento y el doctor agregó rápidamente: —¡Es broma! Estoy bromeando, por supuesto. Humor de doctor. Además, su... seguro no se va a acabar, ¿vedad, Marge?

Marge miró a su alrededor, incómoda antes de sacudir la cabeza. Hibbert le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

—Bueno, entonces, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. Bart tendrá que descansar un poco antes si quiere una pronta recuperación así que por favor no lo presionen demasiado. —El doctor se volvió para irse, pero se contuvo—. Ah, y permítanme ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias que hayan tenido con la prensa ayer por la noche. He tenido la intención de tener una discusión franca con el reverendo sobre qué exactamente es lo que no debe confiarle a esa esposa suya de aquí en adelante.

Habiendo dicho eso, Julius Hibbert volvió a reír y se fue a terminar sus rondas.

Bart suspiró y volvió a caer en una posición cómoda mientras todos en la sala se volvieron hacia él de nuevo.

—¡Bart, estábamos tan preocupados por ti! Nunca nos dejes de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —Lisa lo amonestó, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa a cambio.

—¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Mi casi muerte? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que una pequeña podría hacer el trabajo? —dijo Bart con toda la valentía que pudo reunir— ¿Has vuelo a pasar la noche leyendo malos fanfiction de nuevo? –termino con una sonrisa mientras un sentimiento de gratitud hacia la vida rebosaba de lo profundo de ser.

El Fin.


End file.
